Ray of Light
by In-betweens
Summary: The night of Zach's murder mystery game Ryan isn't the only one rushed to the hosptial. FemSlash Bianca/Maggie. Semi-supernatural twist. Its a completed story I'll update every week or so. R&R plz Completed 7/29
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Ray of Light  
**Author**: Megs  
**Plot**: The night of Zach's murder mystery game Ryan's not the only one rushed to the hospital.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the All My Children characters. I do not own the storylines taken from All My Children. I will stake claim to the original characters and the literature of this story.  
**Author's Note**: I cannot express how thankful I am to my beta, Sammi. She has been a life saver and helped me through with this story since the beginning and even allowed me to rant and rave about…anything and everything. She put up with me and I hope will keep putting up with me cause I need her help. As I've told her many times in the last few weeks, she helps me without even trying. So, Sammi, thank you once again.

**Prologue **

**----August 1, 2006----**

Kendall groaned as she threw herself down on her couch. Life was far too demanding these days. It was time that she let herself relax. If only for a few hours, then she'd be up and about again. Greenlee was at home. Resting, hopefully. The woman had been through too much these last few months. Ryan's stupidity that lead him to his 'accidental' death. Not to mention her miscarriage. Those were definitely the kickers for the poor woman. Losing a husband and her unborn child within two months of each other. Not to mention the fact that that psychopath, Jonathan Lavery, had kidnapped them both. That man had issues. Issues that were no longer anyone else's problems; he was dead. Killed himself in a cave explosion.

All the Lavery men were dead. It was sad, but it was reality and nothing could change that now. No matter how much Kendall wished Ryan could be here for Greenlee. The woman just lost her child. Her only piece of Ryan she had left.

With a sigh, Kendall rested her head down on a pillow and curled up on the couch. Kendall wouldn't even attempt to sleep in her own bed. The moment her head touched her pillows the phone would ring and any time she might have used to rest would no longer be available. She'd be called from a peaceful sleep to do something for someone, and it was annoying.

It seemed she was not meant to sleep after all.

The phone rang.

"Kendall Hart," Kendall breathed into the phone as she sat up. It wasn't fair. She just wanted a moment of peace. Just a few hours to relax; possibly sleep, was that too much to ask?

"Hello to you, too, sunshine."

Kendall sighed. "Greenlee I thought you were sleeping."

"Main word in that sentence being _'thought'_." Greenlee chuckled when she heard Kendall groan over the line. "I thought you might want to join me."

"Join you? I just left you!" Kendall objected, even as she stood to put her shoes back on. She hated the fact that she couldn't even object wholeheartedly to anything Greenlee wanted. Becoming a better person was really starting to get boring. How Bianca, her younger sister, did this for _years_ was beyond her.

"I know that!" Greenlee stated and smiled. "You're getting ready even as we speak aren't you?" When Kendall didn't immediately answer she laughed brightly. "Good. I want to go to the hospital."

Kendall froze. She was _not_ going to the hospital. She put her shoe back on the ground and sighed. She wasn't going to the hospital today. Greenlee had just gotten out of the hospital seventeen days ago. Kendall was not going to willingly bring her back this soon. No matter how good Greenlee's intentions were.

With a sigh, which seemed the only way to express her moods lately, Kendall moved into her bedroom, but not before unplugging her home phone. With her cell still pressed against her ear, she slipped out of her pants and slid onto her bed. The moan she had been holding in slipped past her lips. She couldn't help it. Her back, finally on her own bed instead of Greenlee's couch. Mmm…this was what people would consider ecstasy. Cloud nine's definition of pleasure.

Greenlee stayed mute on the other line, only muttering a few sounds before clearing her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. You should try it sometime," Kendall answered, her eyes already closed. She sighed into the phone again as she curled up into a comfortable position.

"I…uh…but…" Kendall smiled already drifting off.

"Sorry, Greenlee, too tired to go to the hospital. I'll go tomorrow with you, I promise."

"You always say that," Greenlee spat as she huffed while taking a seat.

"Yes, and don't I always come?" Kendall wondered how much money she'd have to pay if she fell asleep while still on the line with Greenlee.

Greenlee sighed. Kendall was right. Damn her, but she was right. Kendall did always come. It wasn't Kendall's fault that she randomly got the urge to go to the hospital. They'd be at work and she'd want to go, just because she felt she should be there. At least for a few minutes each day. Anna was usually there at least three hours a day. The least Greenlee could do was show up for half an hour. It wouldn't be a problem. It made her feel a little better to be there, to see and know that all was 'well'. Well as could be in a case like this.

Jamie, bless the boys soul, spent just as many hours in the hospital as any of them. He brought music, flowers, and a new poster every week. He tried to make the hospital a home away from home. His life had changed. All of their lives had changed that night and they all felt some form of responsibility for what occurred. Even those that weren't even there.

Kendall knew that Greenlee felt guilty for what happened. But it couldn't have been avoided. No matter what half of Pine Valley thought, what happened was unavoidable and was no one's fault but one. He'd been crucified by everyone. Even Bianca. Then again Bianca had crucified a lot of people since. Babe and JR were both in jail for keeping Miranda from her. Krystal was locked up for life for kidnapping, perjury, theft, tampering with evidence—the list went on. David was the only one to escape Bianca's wrath. He'd been saved for reasons everyone could understand.

Bianca had been on the warpath after she found out about Bess being Miranda. No one had been able to calm her. Not that anyone actually wanted to. JR and Babe kept her child from her. They'd known that Bess was Miranda and pretended to feel bad for her, to love her and care about her broken heart when they were the ones that had caused it to save their own. Selfish bastards. They'd all gotten what they deserved. Bianca hadn't. She'd been robbed of months of her child's life. Of firsts she could never get back, her dreams dashed. A psychopathic murderer, who took more than anyone was willing to admit, ripped the life Bianca had pictured herself and Miranda in from her.

Bianca left for Paris to get a new start. To get away from everything she couldn't handle. She deserved so much better than what she was dealt. So she dealt her own hand and picked up and left for Paris where she started over and was doing wonderfully with her daughter. She was happy, or as happy as a young woman in love in a transatlantic relationship could be.

Bianca, which reminded Kendall! She needed to call Bianca and see how things were with her little sister and favorite niece.

Greenlee's voice took her from her thoughts. Thoughts that shouldn't be there, she was trying to sleep. Not start an internal monologue.

"I know you always come. You just never talk," Greenlee said as she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to visit tonight. Maybe it was for the best. That is, waiting another day before going back to the hospital

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking," Kendall said. It was weird to talk to someone that couldn't respond to you, about your daily life like Greenlee did. But it helped Greenlee and Anna. Hell, it helped Bianca while she was here, but it never changed anything. Their lives were still the same. Talking about their preferred futures didn't change the present.

"If I promise to go tomorrow and to talk, will you let me rest?" Kendall asked, desperate to fall fast asleep. She knew that she only had at least two hours before her mother stormed into her condo demanding to know why she wasn't answering her calls. Jump to conclusions, barge into her home, and demand to know what was so important that she wouldn't pick up her phone. That was her mother's way.

"Whatever," Greenlee stated in an indifferent tone. Then felt bad. Kendall had been running herself into the ground for her for months and she looked like hell warmed over. She sighed. "Sleep well," she whispered gently.

"Thanks…" Kendall yawned back before closing her cell phone. She tossed her cell onto her dresser and pulled the blankets that were under her feet over herself and sighed contently. Finally…sleep.

-----**Pine Valley Hospital**----

Anna took one last look around the room. Zoning in on the aspects of life that were untouched by the room's occupant. Then on the machines that allowed for suspended life, but never true life.

"Goodbye." Anna whispered as she closed the door and walked away.

Anna Devane slipped her hand through her hair. The hospital was as busy as ever, just not on this floor. Not that Anna expected any less. She was the only person, besides the nurses that were on this floor every day. It was sad, but it was fact. It wasn't very often that Anna ran into a nurse or even a visitor she didn't already know. Two years would do that for you.

With a stretch, Anna waited for the elevator. The hallway was quiet except for the nurse's cart. The scraping of the wheels was the only sound on this floor, besides the constant drone and groan of the machines.

The elevator doors opened and with one last look down the empty hallway, Anna stepped inside.

Moving back to Pine Valley hadn't been an easy task, but it was something she had to do. It wasn't expected of her to remain for this long and it surprised her sometimes. How time seemed to fly by while you waited for something important to occur. It never seemed to come, but as you wait for it you wonder how so much time could have passed. Anna wondered about the time that passed. It was all she could do. Think about the past and pray for a better future.

The elevator doors opened. The noise of the ER bombarded the 'vacationing' spy. She flinched as the noise penetrated her thoughts. With a slow step she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the receptionist's desk. She handed the woman her badge and stepped towards the exit as Dr. Roberts walked past her.

"Have a nice evening, Anna." Dr. Roberts was the ER's chief of staff and had become accustomed to seeing Anna walking out as he came on shift.

"You as well, Allan," Anna called over her shoulder as she stepped out of the hospital.

The night air was warm even this late into the summer. Anna shook her head. Another summer spent cooped up in the hospital. Life was unfair. Life in Pine Valley was even worse. Anna often wondered why she continued to stay, even though there was nothing holding her here. Aidan and Tad would be fine without her working for the agency. She could be back in Paris or England or anywhere again, hunting down criminals and bringing them to justice. But every time she convinced herself to leave she couldn't. Her life was here in Pine Valley now. It had been and would be until things righted themselves. She could do nothing about that. She didn't bother to take her body somewhere else. Not when her mind and heart would always remain here, in this town, at this hospital.

Anna shuffled through her pocket. Her keys jingling above the sound of the ambulances pulling in with wounded men, women and children; The sirens, beeping, scraping, shuffling, moaning, groaning, machines' methodical rhythm, empty promises and constant prognoses. It never stopped! Her life was full of agonized screams and painful tears. Of plugs and death and code blues. She was a spy, or had been once, now she was just another PI who spent all her free time waiting for death and hoping for life. She was no doctor, but the time she spent at the hospital and looking up medical treatments, one would think she was.

Anna grabbed a hold of her keys and unlocked her door.

Pine Valley had changed her. When she left during Michael Cambias' murder trial, she knew that. She knew the people she met, the events she'd witnessed and been apart of while being in Pine Valley, changed her life forever. She hadn't known the extent of that change until Jack called her. Hadn't known how much of her heart she'd placed and left here until she was called back. David, her ex-husband, had been a big part of it. He no longer held any part of her heart, though. She felt no sorrow, sympathy, or love for the man. He'd lost all her respect and no matter how he tried to regain it, he never would. Not from her, not from anyone. Especially Bianca and…

The girl may have spared him her wrath, but that was because out of all those she'd persecuted for keeping her child from her, David was the only one remotely useful to her. Anna frowned at the thought of the young woman. Bianca had the courage and strength to do what she could not. She smiled softly for the brunette. Bianca started over again with her daughter. It was something Anna could never do. Robin was an adult and happy in Paris working as a pathologist. She'd visited a few times and never understood why she stayed. Anna didn't understand either.

Anna stepped into her car and closed the door behind her. With a shaky deep breath, Anna laid her head down on her steering wheel. The tears came soon after. She didn't know why she did this to herself. Why she refused to stop doing this to herself. It was going to make her sick.

_Had_ made her sick. Two weeks after she arrived Greenlee gave her an ultimatum. She didn't give in and Greenlee had to call in back up. She had practically lived in the hospital for a week and Greenlee's concerns were justified, but at the time were nothing more then bothersome. Anna's inability to leave was more accurate than wouldn't leave. When Tad, Aidan, Jamie and Bianca showed up with David behind them she'd thrown a fit. She'd screamed and lashed out at the people that hadn't done anything. They hadn't stopped it. Not that they could. But she had been emotional and distraught lashing out at the people who were only trying to help. Her relationship with Bianca has never been the same. Anna hit a sore spot with Bianca that night. Hit it so hard it left Bianca recoiling for the weeks following her episode. For the next thirteen months they barley spoke to each other.

Anna lifted her head from her steering wheel and wiped her eyes. She took another moment to compose herself before revving the engine. With one last look at the hospital Anna pulled out of her spot and moved towards the parking lot exit. Anna watched as the yellow light turned red. A quick time check let her know that it was a quarter to seven. Spending an average of three hours in the hospital a day did nothing for her health.

With one look at herself through her rearview mirror she realized her face had suffered. Worry lines, and dark circles under her eyes that had been there for months, with skin as pale as any patient at the hospital. The fact she was withering away to nothing didn't escape her or anyone else's mind. David constantly pointed out that she wasn't eating enough or that she was losing too much weight. Anna ignored him. Their relationship only consisted of a few spoken words to one another every other day. David's words always concerning her health, her words always places where David could shove his concern.

Anna looked up before looking back at the light.

The skyline in the background…

Anna's head shot up when the streetlights that had been flickering into existence suddenly went out. The street light in front of her went black and the lights in the distance and those behind her blinked off. Anna put the car in reverse and went back to her spot. She pulled her cell phone and was about to call Tad to see what was going on when a sudden moment of panic hit her. Looking in her rearview mirror she gasped.

The hospital! Half of the lights were out! Anna opened her car door and listened feeling her heart stop when she heard a doctor step out of the Emergency Room and yell to several of the doctors out smoking.

"Get in here. The generators on floors four to six blew!"

Anna felt her world slowly spin out of control even as she ran into the emergency room with the doctors and nurses that were called back in. They all rushed towards the stairs, at least a dozen of them all piling two at a time into the stairwell and up the stairs. Anna didn't know where they were going, but she knew where she was headed. She had one destination in mind.

The fourth floor.

Her worst nightmare could not be coming true. It was her deepest, darkest secret but sometimes she wished something like this would happen. If only so that people could move on. Live their lives. Now, with the prospect of it happening, she felt sick to her stomach. With a firm resolve she stepped into the hospital room, set on doing whatever was necessary to keep her nightmare from coming true.

-----------**Uptown**-------------

Kendall grabbed a candle from above the refrigerator. She'd woken up only ten minutes ago to find the power was out. A quick run through the obstacle course that was her living room, she made it to the window. The whole town was out. She moved into her kitchen to find a lighter. Rummaging through her draws she found one and smiled. She was about to light the candle when the door flew open. Kendall jumped and the lighter and candle flew from her hands as her fingers dug into her shirt above her heart.

"Kendall…" _Creak _"…damnit!" Greenlee swore as she grabbed at her knee after walking right into the couch.

"Greenlee?" A flash of light came her way. Kendall shielded her eyes. Why the hell was Greenlee here? Didn't she tell Greenlee she wanted to stay in tonight? No hospital, no Fusion, no BJ's, no nothing. Just her, her TV, a frozen dinner, and her bed. That plan was mutt now.

"There you are. Come on!" Greenlee grabbed ahold of Kendall's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Wait!" Kendall protested as she pulled her arm away from Greenlee. "I need my shoes." She bent over and slipped on a pair of sandals before looking up at Greenlee. She couldn't see the woman's face but she heard her 'tsk' at her. She rolled her eyes. So much for having a quiet dinner alone after finally having three hours of rest. "Where are we going?" Kendall asked as she slid her hand along the side table looking for her keys. Once she had them she stepped to the door and grabbed onto the arm holding the flashlight.

"The hospital," Greenlee breathed, obviously out of breath.

"What, why?" Kendall asked her, door already locked as she followed after Greenlee, her hand now on the woman's shoulder to keep her in sight. It was almost pitch black with the only lights being Greenlee's flashlight and her car's headlights.

"They lost power," Greenlee exclaimed, as she got into her car.

"They lost what?!" Kendall yelled as she threw herself into the car. "How can they lose power? Aren't there supposed to be generators and back up generators there? You know, just in case we get a black out like this?!" Kendall demanded answers, knowing Greenlee wouldn't have them.

"They blew," Greenlee explained, feeling Kendall's aggravation. People's lives were hanging in the balance now. Anna called her cell in shambles. The sound of doctors yelling and the heart monitor code bluing echoed in the background. She rushed out the door even as Anna was talking to her. She'd stopped to get Kendall because she couldn't go there alone. She couldn't go to the hospital and realize she'd lost her chance. All of them had lost their chances. It wouldn't be fair. It wasn't fair. She needed Kendall. Just in case the unthinkable actually happened. She needed Kendall's comforting words, her arms and her strength.

Kendall turned to Greenlee and realized how stiff the woman was as they sped through the deserted streets. Cop cars sat along the roads directing traffic and attempting to keep order. One even began to follow them until they made the turn that lead to PVH. The car had backed off, obviously realizing why they were speeding. Probably thought one of them was dying. Not realizing someone was dying even as they raced along the streets and into the parking lot.

Greenlee took it hard, if possible, even as hard as Anna had with Bianca not far ahead of the two. They all blamed themselves; Greenlee and Bianca blaming themselves while Anna blamed those around her and herself for not being there. Kendall, though, who should feel guilty and responsible couldn't. She hadn't been responsible for what happened and wouldn't be responsible for what happened now. It wasn't her place to feel responsible. So, she wouldn't.

Two years and some change. Two years of visiting this hospital. Two years of

coordinating through these halls. Two years experience of getting past the ER staff and to the elevators without being noticed.

Two dozen months of everyone holding their breath and praying for a miracle recovery that just wouldn't come. Of doctors saying she should be awake. A year and a half of watching Bianca's heart break slowly as she realized she would never have the chance to tell her…

Two years of watching Anna wither away before kicking back and then deteriorating again. Two years of coming to the hospital to sit and listen to people talk to her. Urge her to wake up. Beg her to come back and for forgiveness they didn't need. Two years…it had been two years of people silently wishing that it would end for better or for the 'unthinkable'.

Two years was too long and tonight her resolve to live was being tested. Tested while all they could do was run up the stairs and pray that she hadn't given in. That she hadn't slipped into eternal sleep. That she'd still be alive. Lying day after day in bed breathing with the help of a tube, with nothing more than a little brain activity and a steady heartbeat. It was better than the alternative. A lot was better then the alternative for those concerned.

Kendall felt her heart pound against her ribcage. Her panic overtaking her. One more flight. They burst through the doors and rushed down the hallway. Kendall's long legs no match for Greenlee's short speeding ones. They made it to the door one after the other and piled in single file. The sound of a flat lining heart reaching their deaf ears and freezing them in place.

"No!" Anna wailed from the corner of the room, where David held her back as tears streamed down her face.

The woman was losing her child. As close to a child as someone could be when they weren't blood related. Her heart was breaking and her sobs and wails only made Kendall's heart break faster. Greenlee was already in tears and leaning heavily against her. Shaking her head quietly back and forth, unable to believe what she was seeing. Seeing the doctors push their hands against her chest, breathing into her mouth, her inactive respirator sitting along the wall useless. The batteries of her heart monitor dying out as it whined its last deadly wail. The doctors slowly looked at each other and sighed as they stepped back.

"Time of death…6:45, August 1st 2006."

"Maggie…" Kendall whispered as her first tear fell.

TBC…

* * *

So....what do you think? This story is actuall already finished so I will be posting an update for the story every week to 10 days. So I really hope you like where it goes.


	2. Part 1

This chapter is in Maggie's POV

**It's important that you read at least the 3rd & 4th authors notes. If you don't you may not understand what you're reading.**

**Author's Notes:   
********  
1st--**First Sammi, thank you.**  
****2nd--**I decided to take notes from William Faulkner and follow his example for first person narratives. So, if what you're reading is confusing the hell out of you, but somehow you understand it all the same, then I have succeeded.  
**3rd--**I did not intend to borrow any material from _The Dead Zone_, but I've been informed that my story has similarities with the show. So, with the knowledge you may now begin to understand some of the story as you continue to read. If you've never heard/seen _The Dead Zone_ (like me, up until recently) all you need to know is that it was about a man who develops physic powers after an accident.  
**4th--** _Italics_ in this chapter represent sounds Maggie has heard in the span of her two year coma. **Bold** represents (gut) feelings Maggie feels in the present as well as things she knows (even though she doesn't understand why, since she hasn't figured out she's in a coma). Anything underlined as well as bolded and italisized was something that just needed more emphisis. To help, when **Pushing **is read it is referring to when the doctors are giving her CPR and are pushing down against her chest. **Slowing...**refers to the slowing down of her heart and **Pain**, is the combo from everything that is happening to her in the present while she relives her last night alive at the casino.  
**5th--**Hope that it doesn't confuse you as much as it did those that have already read it. Keep in mind, what they didn't know. What means what, and the Dead Zone facts. Also, keep in mind it gets a lot better in the next part. I promise! Just stick around long enough to read it and you'll see. I swear.

* * *

**Part 1**  
_'Intuition'_

----**August 14, 2004**-----

I don't understand why Jamie feels the need to protect Babe. Well…maybe I do but I'd rather not think about it. The boy is crazy if he thinks that he can compete with JR for Babe's love. JR may be a prick and a no-good son of a bitch, but he'll still hold Babe's heart. They're the type of couple that will fight each other until the other one was bloodied and gasping for air but still…still! find ways back to times where they were happy and love each other and would never hurt the other. It makes me sick to realize it sometimes. That kind of love is the kind of love that I'd never want to feel. Yet I want love nonetheless. I want to know that the person I'd be willing to die for loves me just as much as I love them. Jamie won't get that from Babe and maybe that's why I'm bringing him to the casino tonight. Maybe that's why after arguing with him for an hour with Reggie and Dani by my side I decided to help him. To bring him here. I want him to see that he has no chance to break apart JR and Babe, at least, not for long. He may hold Babe's heart for a time, but he has to figure out, like I have, that it won't be enough. He may be willing to commit himself to Babe but that slimy dumb blonde will never commit to him. Not the way he wants her to, anyway. I just wish he would understand that.

With a sigh, I continue to drive. This isn't going to end well and I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I haven't had this kind of feeling since the day Frankie ran into the middle of the street to get the cat and was hit by a car. The man behind the wheel tried in vain to stop, but hit her nonetheless. She'd broken her leg and sprained her wrist. The first thing she did when she woke up afterwards was ask if the cat was okay. We were only six. When we were eight it happened again. This time I knew something was wrong and had gotten there just in time. My sister decided she liked playing with matches and setting things on fire. She almost burned down the house with our parents still in bed. Good thing we had a sink that had a detachable nozzle. I played fireman for the first time, my heart nearly slamming out of my chest as I put the fire out.

Later when I told Frankie about these feelings I got…that told me when she was doing something stupid or putting someone in danger, she laughed at me. She thought I was attempting to freak her out. Like that was something I would do. That was more her area than mine. Still didn't stop her from laughing as she nodded her head good-humoredly at me. "Nice try Mags," was all she said.

By the time we reached high school Frankie had realized her prowess over the boys in our town as well as some of the girls as well. I, on the other hand, focused more on my schoolwork than on the boys that seemed to be interested in me, only because they thought I was Frankie. As our freshman year wore on the feelings that I got about things became worse. A lot worse! It was so bad one night that I had to convince Frankie to stay with me because I was afraid I'd need to go to the hospital and she'd be the only one who could get me there. Our mother wouldn't have cared enough to even consider it. After all she was happily passed out on the armchair downstairs with her liquor bottle hanging limply from her fingers.

I was scared and Frankie knew it, so she staid home instead of going out with the boy she'd only just picked up the past weekend. I already told her I got the creeps when around him, that he was going to end up getting her hurt. There was also the fact that the boy was seventeen and just using her. She didn't listen. Not until that night. Not until the tightening in my stomach or 'the butterflies', as she called them, were so tight it brought me to tears. She stayed with me all night; rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay. All the while our mother remained downstairs oblivious.

The next day it was all over the news. Her boy toy drank himself into a stupor and got behind the wheel of a car killing himself and two others. Frankie freaked when she realized she was supposed to have been in that car but because of the freaky butterflies in my stomach she was still alive. A lot of good it did me in the end, though. Frankie still skipped town and those butterflies stayed dormant until the week Frankie was killed—by our own mentally unstable Aunt Vanessa. They've come up a few times since: Leo's death; Bianca's rape, Michael's murder; the night Miranda was born and taken from her mother's arms by a raging river. These stupid butterflies or tightening ropes always led to something happening to the people I care about.

I can't explain them it's just something that I've always had. And right now I can't explain why they're here. I just have this horrible pit in my stomach and I can't shake it. As I pull up to the casino and follow the signs for the parking lot the knot tightens and its almost painful.

When I pull into a spot I feel my heart skip a beat.

**FLASH**

A bright light flashes before my eyes and for a moment I realize I'm missing something. The pit in my stomach worsens and I need to take a few moments to collect myself. My heart should be racing, but it's beating—if it's possible—slower. When the engines off I don't want to get out of the car. I'm afraid that once I step out of the car everything I know is going to crumble and disintegrate right before my eyes. Jamie seems to realize I'm not moving and turns to address me.

"Are you coming?" He asks and I wonder how long I've been sitting here, just staring at my hands on the steering wheel. Something's going to happen. I know it. I just don't know what.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jamie," I say as I turn to the passenger door to see him standing outside looking at me expectantly.

"I know. So do I. But we have to hurry Maggie. We need to help Babe." Jamie pleads as if begging me to come with him. As if he can't do this on his own and he's asking me for help he knows I can't give him. But hopes somehow I can magically give him. Not that I want to help that slut of a cousin of mine any more then I want a heart attack.

With a deep breath I realize he can't do this on his own. He's been stabbed! He should still be in the hospital but he wants to be the hero and save a woman that will never love him the same way. It saddens me thinking about it. But the knot in my stomach takes precedence over my sorrow for Jamie. If something bad happens then I need to be there for Jamie. He can barley walk on his own. How can he be expected to protect himself from someone like JR in his state? With another deep breath, a second to placate my heart that's seemingly calm, and an attempt to ignore the tightening knot in my stomach; I open my car door and walk over to Jamie.

"Alright let's do this." I tell him putting myself under his arm to help him walk to the front door. I should have just taken Bianca's offer to come to this party in the first place then I'd already be here able to stop whatever mayhem Babe's probably started with JR.

Bianca. Damn Bianca's here. She is going to be caught in the crossfire! A car passes us with their high beams blazing.

**Flicker**

My stomach drops and I freeze in place. Oh god…"Haul ass Jamie something's not right!"

"Now you're talking," Jamie jokes as I walk him hurriedly into the casino doors straight to the elevator. We walk hurriedly through one of the pits here at the casino. We get caught behind two men who block the exit. Jamie tries to get their attention and I look around and flinch as the noises in the room blare, groan and come together.

**Something's not right. **

The airs getting thicker. I figure it's just because of all the people crowding the doorway trying to get past these two men. Who both seem content to fight about their winnings while standing in everyone's way. I look at Jamie and then around. The walls look as if they're moving in on us.

**My heart slows. **

"Screw this…" I say out loud and wrap my arm around Jamie's waist and push our way past the two men. Both curse at us as we walk away paying them no mind. We head towards the lobby. No one stops us, which leads me to think that Jamie and I look just as I imagine we do. A couple rushing to get to our room, except it's not our room we're trying to get to. That brings up the question of which room we are supposed to be going to in the first place.

"Do you know what room they're in?" I ask Jamie looking up at him expectantly. He looks down at me as if I have a second head. He doesn't answer me right away. "Hello…anyone up there?"

"I don't know." Great, so this really is a wild goose chase.

**Beep…**

With a ding the elevator doors open and a wave of dizziness passes over me. I reach out and hug the wall as it settles, the tightening in my stomach feels like a tearing and tears slip past my eyes. No, I shake my head and hear buzzing, the dizziness causing me to see double. My tears blur my vision and I know I'm not alone.

**Darkness…**

Of course I'm not alone. Jamie is with me. My breath catches and my chest tightens as my stomach growls. I look up at Jamie and blink rapidly. I see he's not alone. No wonder why I thought there were more people with me.

"No offense Mags, but we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves." Reggie tells me and I wonder when he showed up.

"Sorry…dizzy spell." I tell him as I stand up, the tearing of my stomach subsiding slightly as I move away from the elevator. "When did you get here?" I ask Reggie and he looks at me concerned.

"Reg and I have been here for a few minutes, Maggie…" Dani says and for the first time I notice she's helping me stay standing. Damn, either this is the worst these butterflies have ever been or I've just experienced the worst cramps known to womankind. Seriously, you'd think I'd be going into labor with the way my stomach is cramping right now. Not that I'd know anything about labor pains, but…I think these are getting pretty close.

"Maggie are you sure you're alright?" Reggie asks as he steps forward, Jamie held up by the wall between the two elevators. "You're paler than James." Reggie throws his thumb over his shoulder pointing to Jamie. Jamie is pale. Jamie is breathing.

_Noises, people yelling. Footsteps._

Maybe it is cramps. Maybe I'm just over reacting about something that means nothing. Right, it's nothing. Then why do I feel like when I step out of this casino my life is never going to be the same? Oh…it's because I'm acting like Erica and Kendall combined. Always thinking three steps behind them, and when they look forward its like they don't see what's right there. They see what will happen, what could happen in the near future. Always bypassing the here and now and what's only two feet in front of them. Always causing drama because they think its better to start drama then to be pulled into it by someone wanting to cause them problems. Always melodramatic to the extreme. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight! Nothing-bad-is-going-to-happen-tonight! This becomes my mental mantra as I repeat several times to my friends that I'm fine.

**No I'm not. **

I'm fine! As fine as I may be Dani still has to help me into the elevator. "We come with one cripple and leave with two," Dani jokes as the elevator begins its climb up the floors.

"Um…do we know where we're going?" Jamie asks from his position against the wall.

"You mean you don't know what floor?" Reggie asks as he turns to glare at Jamie. "You know you really suck at the whole knight in shining armor gig."

"No shit," I tell Reggie as I press a button, almost unaware of my choice. Like I've done this before. I shake the feeling. Déjà vu is more comfortable than these cramps that's for sure. I think I recall Bianca saying what floor she's on so I press the button.

"Why'd you pick that floor?" Jamie asks. "We could have just gotten off at the lobby."

"And told them what?" I ask turning to look at him. "Hi, we're here to save a young woman from her crazy husband who set my friend here," I point to Jamie "up for drug dealing and got him stabbed while in jail. So, can you please give me her room number?" Dani snickers behind her hand and Reggie's outright laughing.

"We wouldn't have said that." Jamie attempts to defend himself but it's a pitiful attempt and I laugh and shake my head. The knots in my stomach, temporarily forgotten, as we ride up to the fifth floor. My heart isn't racing anymore. When was it?

_Blaring silence_

"But really…" Reggie says as he stops laughing. "Why the fifth floor?" The elevator doors open.

We're here.

Where 'here' is I'm not sure. But we're here. I look out into the hallway and I'm dizzy once again, my legs giving out as I fall into Dani's arms.

_Voices.  
_**Falling. **

Dani gasps and yelps. Jamie and Reggie attempt to compensate for my unsteady legs. Just as I'm sure I'm going to hit the floor they pull me to my feet and Reggie holds me up from under my arms. He pulls me into the hallway and out of the elevator the doors almost shutting on my feet. What the hell?! The last time I was this dizzy was the day after I'd staid home to cram for a biology test and forgotten to eat. I try to remember the last time I ate. I had a bowl of cereal…yesterday. Oh, why haven't I eaten anything else? As Jamie hisses and puts his hand against his bleeding stitches I remember why. I had been too worried about Jamie to eat. Everything I've tried to eat just won't stay down. Maybe I have the stomach flu, maybe that's why my stomach's bothering me and nothing bad is actually going to happen.

**Pain**  
_Beeping  
__Voices_

Yeah, I'd love to believe that. Too bad I can't, for some unknown reason.

"What the hells the matter with you, Maggie?" Reggie asks. There's no scorn in his voice just worry and concern. If he weren't so worried already, I'd tell him I didn't know.

"I haven't eaten…" I say as I pull myself up using his shirtsleeves. "I remember Bianca saying she'd be on this floor. I figured she'd be more then willing to help us if she knows we're here to help Babe." I say hoping the contempt I feel about what I just said doesn't leek into my voice.

By the look of pity—or is that sorrow—Dani's giving me. I'm not helpless…though the fact that I'm leaning on the wall for support to walk kinda leaves me thinking otherwise. Whatever the hell is going on with me is going to end. And going to end tonight! With a chill running up my spine, I realize I already know, whatever this is will end tonight no matter what. I shiver as if a cold breeze has just passed by me and try to slow my racing heart.

**My heart slows**

Something's wrong, has been wrong.

_What happened!?  
__I don't know_

As I step further down the hallway. The calls of my friends become a distant echo as I move forward. Something's been pulling me here. Its always has been. Pulling me to this moment in my life. With quickening steps, I move down the hall until I'm at a door. I hear voices inside and feel the knots in my stomach tighten even more.

_Voices  
__Yelling  
_**Scrambling**

I wrap my arm around my growling stomach. With a look to my side I realize that Jamie and Reggie have followed me. Dani's moving back to the elevator. I look up to question Reggie and Jamie why she was leaving but they answer before I can. My confusion must have showed clearly on my face.

"She's going to get the car ready. Just in case we have to rush out of here like a bat out of hell," Jamie explains and I smile. Good thinking. Excellent thinking.

Although that makes us look like a group of thieves ready to scurry away in our getaway car after robbing a bank. Or in this case Jamie's dream candy shop. With all the helpings of Babe one could ever wish for.

**Pulling  
****Pressing**

Bluh…I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I haven't even opened the door yet and I'm already awash with disgust at how 'sweet' the scene between Jamie and Babe is going to be. Is Babe even in this room? Jamie reaches for the door handle whispering that he hears Babe's voice. Looks like we'll see. As Jamie opens the door the muffled voices become clear and I find myself being held back by the widths of the two men in front of me from rushing into the room and beating JR into a bloody pulp. Okay, so JR would kick my ass if I attacked him but I'd get in a few good punches along the way. He deserves them for all the crap he's saying about Bianca. Like Bianca would ever sleep with that slut...

**Pain  
****Pushing  
**_Voices_

I think I now know what it's like for your heart to stop and leap up into your throat. I'm choking on my imagined heart as I look into the room and see Bianca in bed with Babe. Bianca Montgomery. The woman I confessed my love to only three months ago in bed with another woman, who is not me…or Lena. What the hell is Bianca playing at? I look at Bianca and see her eyes widen and her hands tighten around the sheets she's holding to her chest. She's actually in bed with Babe. She's sleeping with Babe! The news really shouldn't surprise me, but it does and my god does it hurt. It hurts so much I don't think I'll be able to stay on my feet much longer. Screw the feeling in my stomach; the pain in my chest tops it by at least ten. Talk about labor pains and heart attacks. I look at JR and then see Adam in the corner. They're both smiling like they've won something. I realize they probably have. They've won the right to kick Babe out of her daughter's life. Good, the tramp deserves nothing less. Stealing what was…

_Bianca... Sheets... Bed... Babe!!!!!... _

…Never mine. Bianca was never mine to steal. She didn't belong to anyone! Bianca is her own person and I see that her excuse about Lena wasn't really all that true. After all Babe certainly isn't Lena. Hell I even started to like Lena, but Babe? I can never like Babe. Not after this. Bianca was just trying to spare my feelings. That's the kind of person she is. She didn't want to just tell me that she wasn't committed to Lena. She just didn't want me! As anything other than a friend. Then again I can barely recall a recent time we've spent together, alone just talking. Maybe that's what hurts the most. To know that Bianca didn't trust me enough to tell me that she was in a relationship with Babe and not with Lena. That she not only doesn't trust me to be her lover, or want me, but she doesn't want or trust me enough to be her best friend. It seems Babe has filled both positions.

Well fine. She wants Babe. She can keep her!

I already knew Jamie didn't have a chance at keeping Babe's heart, but maybe Bianca does. As long as they're both happy then I'll learn to deal. Just as long as I don't have to witness a scene like this again I'll be fine. I keep telling myself that as I stare at the bed and try to make sense of this. I can't and the combined pain in my chest and stomach becomes too much. I need to leave and get out soon or I won't be able to leave on my own.

Bianca…

Bianca mouths my name and shakes her head as if trying to tell me something. She wants me to look into her eyes. Her eyes would tell me what she couldn't voice. I know this, I do. But I can't deal right now. I'm a Stone. When we can't deal we run and right now I need to be in private because I don't like crying in front of others. I don't ever want to show weakness to anyone, especially Bianca. My mother always used to tell Frankie and I that tears were signs of weakness. I've already showed Reggie and Jamie as much weakness as I'm wiling to admit I feel.

Sheets…

Well, Bianca can stay here with her lover and deal with the consequences of sleeping with a married woman. That may seem bitter, but if she told me about this affair I might have a little more sympathy. Right now, I find myself too hurt to care. Jamie and Reggie can take care of whatever JR can dish out. After all, Reggie's a lot stronger than I am. He can watch out for Jamie and Bianca. Though if he had to pick, I know he'd pick Bianca. Maybe that's why I know I can leave. Even if I leave someone here is going to be looking out for Bianca's welfare. Or maybe that's just what I'm telling myself so I can make a quick getaway and clear my head before dealing with what Bianca has to tell me. If she's going to tell me anything. Then again, I doubt she will. She hasn't yet in months.

Bed…

"I…" I swallow down the lump in my throat and take an unsteady step backwards. "I have to go." Obvious much? "I can't be here right now," I say out loud watching Bianca's face fall. I look around the room looking just as much like the trapped animal I feel I've become.

Babe…

**No…not Babe.  
****Who?  
****Who's in the bed? **

Reggie and Jamie are about to say something, their stupor finally breaking by the sound of my voice but I've already pushed past them. I step down to the end of the hallway and lean heavily against the wall. All I want to do right now is go home and curl up in my bed and cry. I hear Bianca call my name out twice and I curl my fingers into fists and close my eyes willing the pain to go away.

I was right!

I was right when I knew my life would never be the same after I left this casino. It can't be. Not now, not ever again. With a deep inhale, I shove myself off the wall and start walking…I hear Bianca call me again—screw walking—I run. Walking will only get me so far. Running will get me to where I need to be faster. That's what I need. To get away from here as fast as possible. To get away from Bianca and the crumbling of any hope I still held inside my heart about being more than just her friend.

_Crumbling  
__Scraping…Yelling…_

I never should have come here. I knew it would bring me nothing more then the pain these tightening knots always have. With a groan, I wrap my arm around my stomach and continue to run down the stairs. The elevator was taking too long. I turn too fast and find myself with one knee on the ground and my only free hand keeping me from tumbling off the landing and down the stairs. Screw running down these stairs. I push off as if in a race and jump down the stairs. Just reaching the landing as I push up again take a running start and jump down to the next landing. Two more to go. I'm almost home free. I push off the wall again and jump, my foot catching the bottom step as I make it to the lobby's stairwell landing. I wince at the pang of pain in my ankle but keep going.

_Running…  
__Stopping…_

I've always been good at running from people and the actual physical aspect of it. My track coach back in high school told me running was my perfect sport. Even had high hopes for me. Until I quit the team. He never understood why I did it. He didn't have to. I knew and that was good enough for me. Taking a quick look back up the stairs to make sure no one followed me I open the door that leads me into the hallway. I look around and move to rush back out the front door and to my car. Only I can't. Dani's standing right outside the elevator doors holding her cell phone up to her ear. She's looking around and when her eyes meet mine I know Reggie must be the one on the phone and informing her I ran. She talks into the cell phone and I take a step back as she moves towards me. No, I'm not ready to deal with this.

I'm not ready!

I pivot on my left foot and make a run for it down the same hallway, just towards the back of the casino. I push past people too politely and hear Dani call my name out twice. I'm acting ridiculous but I need to get away. Something's going to happen. I know it and I can't be here when it does. I need to get away.

From the images.  
From the pain.  
From everything!

I run into the pit room of the casino and realize my mistake as the noises from the machines bombard me again. I feel my breath slowing and my heart begins to slow even as I run through the traffic of gamblers.

Bed…Sheets… Bianca…

I make a quick turn and end up heading in the direction of the mezzanine. I push the doors open and wince as they slam against the wall. Crap, just another way to bring more attention to myself. I must look like an idiot. Like I'm running from some kind of murder. Maybe I am.

**Crying…scrapping**

Maybe I am running from a murder. Or maybe I'm just running away from a broken heart. The burning in my legs might even dull the ache in my chest and stomach. Maybe…maybe

"Maggie?"

I turn my head and see Ryan and Greenlee sitting on the bench. My chest is heaving as I stare at them but my heart isn't racing.

**Slowing…**

My eyes blur as I start to cry again.

**Darkness…yelling…pushing…**

Damn it! I'm not supposed to cry until I get home. Until I can deal with this.

I can't deal with this!  
Stop saying goodbye!  
Stop talking at me!

__I'm still holding my stomach, as if I'm protecting it or trying to shield myself from the pain. I think I'm doing both.

"Oh my god, Maggie what's wrong?" Greenlee asks as she steps forward, obviously seeing my tears. Damn Christmas lights hanging from a canopy! Why the hell are there Christmas lights hanging out here anyway? Don't they know it's the middle of August?! If it were dark out here like its supposed to be then Greenlee wouldn't have seen them. I look up at the lights and freeze. My body tenses as I hold my breath.

**FLASH  
**_"Stop!" _**  
****Darkness**_**  
**_

The light blinds me and for an instant I know. I know.

"I can't..." I whisper and shake my head as I step back. "I can't…" I groan and wrap my arms around my stomach tighter. "..it hurts."

Greenlee gasps and tries again to touch me. I can't. I step back and shake my head.

_I can't_.

No touching.

_I can't._

"Ryan…call an ambulance!" Greenlee shouts as she continues to attempt to come closer to me. I keep stepping back weary of the fact that the wall is only a few paces behind me. I turn. I'm not going to be trapped. No traps. No cages. No touching. No love. No traps.

Goddamn Bianca's trap!

Trap? What trap? Why would Bianca set a trap? Why am I thinking she's set up a trap?

My head…I'm dizzy.

It hurts.

My stomach…

**Pushing…**

…the pain. I can't think straight. My god I'm losing my mind! I can't do this. Something's wrong. Something's going to happen. Something…something.

Dizzy. My head, my stomach.

"Greenlee, I called. They're on their way!" I see two Ryans. Why are there two Ryans? "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know." Two mouths move. "She's holding her stomach. Crying…"

_Crying…_

"…she's breathing too fast."

"Hurts..." I whisper. Can't speak. Seeing…two. Two Ryans. Two Greenlees. Two everything.

**People.  
**_Voices.  
__Yelling._

Double. Seeing double. "What hurts?" Touch…

…hands touching me.

No. Don't. No touching. I need to leave!

"Maggie!"

**Slap! **

Greenlee slapped me. "Snap out of it." Can't. Don't know how. "What hurts? Maggie what hurts?"

My head. I try to say it but can't.

It's not my stomach.

I'm not sure what's hurting anymore. I try to talk. My mouths moving I know it is! No words. Why no words?

_I can't breathe!_

Why is Greenlee shaking me?

_"You're asleep."_

What? No I'm awake! But if this were a dream, it'd be considered a nightmare the most confusing nightmare I've ever had. I'm awake and in the mezzanine and Greenlee just hit me. I should be mad but I'm not, I'm scared.

_"You've been asleep for a long time."_

What? No I haven't. I'm awake. I don't want to sleep even…wait…yes I do. I want to sleep. I want to go home and sleep. I want to sleep! Let me sleep! Stop shaking me, Greenlee!

_"There will be no pain in sleep. But don't you dare think about it. You hear me, Stone. Don't you even think about it! Lesbianca needs your small skinny ass more then ever. Don't you go. Don't you go and leave me before I could get closer to you."_

**Bed…sheets…**  
_Scraping…crying…_

My bed. No, it's not in my bed. Hard and stiff, pillows soft not fluffy. Bed too narrow.

**I hear noises. Scraping wheels. There are voices. Too many voices. All of them surround me. I see nothing but white. Smells like antiseptic. Smells clean, not like the outdoors. People are talking. Saying things I can't hear. All looking at me. Too many people are looking at me in bed. **

I yell into my hands. I'm not in bed! I'm on the floor in the mezzanine.

**I want to get to bed. Where no one can see me. Where no one can pick and prod at me. No one can touch or see me. Where I can deal. But I can't move.**

**Hurts. Breathe, can't. Air. No air. Hurts. Oh my head. **

My heart races. It's beating so fast it hurts my chest.

But my head! It's spinning, everything's spinning. I'm in the mezzanine but I'm not. People are staring at me. People are calling for me but I can't hear them but I know they're calling for me. I'm right here. I want to tell them I'm right here. I see them, but I can't say the words. My mouth moves. I know it's moving but I don't say anything. I shake my head and push away from the hands trying to touch me. Trying to stick things in me. Trying to put tubes inside of me. Trying to cut me. Hurt me. No, to help me. I don't understand.

Where am I? I can't breathe! I can't. Help. I'm losing it. It, myself! I don't understand!

Bianca!

_"Why? Why didn't you stay? I wish you would have. It wasn't real Maggie. I never slept with her. I couldn't do that to her. To myself or Lena but mostly to you. I would never hurt you Maggie and I'm so sorry that I did. It's my fault. I should have followed you. I wish…"_

_"I wish I had been there Maggie. To help you. To protect you from what happened. I promise that I will be from now on. I won't let them hurt you ever again. I'm not going to leave you here again. I love you like you were my own child. I'm not going anywhere. Please fight for us Maggie. They need you. Everyone here misses you. Jamie's a wreck. He almost let himself wither away. That boy loves you to death and feels just as responsible for this as Bianca does. That girl loves you with all her heart Maggie I told you that the heart wants what it wants. You know it does because from what I've heard you told Bianca how you felt. I was so proud to know you had but sad to know you wouldn't be able to be with her. So fight Maggie. Fight it. Come back. Come back."_

**Anna? Where are you? Bianca told you about our conversation? When did you come back from Paris? **

"…_I can't…I'm so sorry. Maggie I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Please come back to me. I'm so sorry. I love you please don't leave. I love you so much, please come back to me. I need to tell you how sorry I am. I should have come after you. I shouldn't have trusted her. Please come back to me Maggie. I need you. I love you sooo much." _

I hear it. I hear her. Her who? My god I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind! I'm not going anywhere I want to scream. No one is listening to me! They're just touching me and talking to me and not listening to me.

_"Mir...Miranda's here Maggie. She wants to meet you. It was just her first birthday. We celebrated with the whole family." _

I don't understand.

_"Please come back to me."_

**Come back to her.**

Miranda? Miranda's alive? No, she's dead. No, I think I'm dead. No…I'm alive. Aren't I?

_"I can't…I'm so sorry Maggie but I can't do this anymore. I can't be here when it's finally over. I need to move on. I can't. I've waited and prayed but I can't. I can't stay. I'm sorry. Please forgive me and know that I'll always love you. But I can't…I just can't anymore. I can't I just don't know how. I'm sorry."_

I'm in hell. That's got to be it. I'm in hell. I'm dead.

I…I don't understand.

I'm outside with Greenlee and Ryan but its not Greenlee's voice. It's…her voice. Her who…Her Who?! Someone help me! I want to scream! My mouth moves but no sound comes.

My stomach growls. I groan. I fall. I grab at myself. I'm alive. I'm on the ground. I'm on my knees. My arms, I can move them now. I move them to wrap around my stomach. It hurts.

**I can't breathe**_._

Hands. Eight hands are moving towards me. I gasp and move, push away.

**I'm aware.  
**I'm crawling.  
**I'm aware.  
**I'm alive. There are other people here.  
**The pain god the pain!**

Bianca? Why? Why pick Babe? Why her? Why not me?

_"I can't…I'm sorry_."

I can't deal. I don't know where I just was. I don't know if I'm here. If I'm sane. I'm not crazy. I can't be. How can someone go crazy? I was perfectly sane this morning. I can't be crazy! I'm not crazy but…

I saw them. I saw the white light. I heard their voices. I'm hearing voices. I'm alive. I know I'm alive. I'm not dead. I heard their goodbyes. I heard them. **I can't.** Can't be…its just not possible. I can't be dead!

_"Breathe god damn you!"  
"__Goodbye...Maggie."_

No don't leave! Bianca don't leave!

_"I can't stay I'm sorry Maggie."_

…I…I ca(ahg)n't bre…a…the 

"Maggie calm down." I hear her.

Greenlee. I know it's her. I can hear her.

Don't say goodbye. Don't leave me. Please Bianca don't leave me.

"Calm down, Maggie!" Greenlee instructs.

Okay trying to. I swear I am, please don't leave me.

I'm crying. I feel the tears run down my cheeks. I can hear them, all of them.

I hear Greenlee.

I'm alive. I know I am. Can't calm down. Down calm…I can't think straight! Can't stop! Chest hurts. Heart…my life…crumbling…sheets, bed, Bianca, Babe, bed, scraping wheels, voices, pricking, prodding, touching, sad voices, goodbyes. I throw my head from side to side.

I can't be. I can't be! I can't be dead!

"You're having a panic attack. You need to breathe slowly." Look at Greenlee! Wish I could tell! Two of her. Two of everything.

**I'm awake.  
**I'm not dead. I'm not dead! No more goodbyes. I'm not crazy. I'm alive and staring at Greenlee.  
But I remember. The pain…tears…the blurry visions…the gun…the car…the voices. I remember. How can I remember? What happened? What's going to happen? Something…

Damn it all! I can't do this!

_I can't_…

…breathe! Air I need air. Panic. Panicking. My lungs burn. My legs burn. Stomach is tearing. Head spinning. Can't think…can't see straight.

I just can't be dead!

I want to sleep. To make it end. Need it to end. No! No goodbyes. No ending! I need to go. Get away. Something…something bads going to happen. I need to go. Need to leave now! Now! Get up! Need to get up! Need to leave. Need to run. Need to get up! I need to wake up!

I need Bianca. I need to know. She chose Babe, not me. She wants someone else. Babe…

**I gag. Gagging…choking…coughing. Can't breathe. **

_I can't_**…**

_"Please don't go."_

I need to leave. Now. Something bads coming. Something wrong. Someones gonna get hurt. Someone's here looking at us. Something…something's not right. Pain. My stomach! The knots! The butterflies.

Bianca…

"Maggie..."

Ryan's not safe!! How…man in the bushes with a gun, huh? What?

"Ryan!" I gasp and look up and see movement.

Too many eyes.

Ryan and me, get hurt? I'm hurt? Ryan's not. He's not hurt…yet. Why yet? How yet? Nothing bad is supposed to happen tonight! But it will and I know it will and I don't know how.

Look at Ryan! I look at him, that man, making noises in the bushes on the hill. The noises are coming from the bushes to my left. I turn. Kendall's there speaking. Holding…

_"Nooo! We're losing herrrr…!!!"  
"__Maggie don't you dare leave me now!" _

It hurts…please it hurts...

"Kendall…" I whisper and cough as I try in vain to breathe. Air is good. Air is my friend. But I can't breathe in any.

Where the hell am I?  
Mezzanine.  
Ran from Bianca.  
From images.  
From sheets and bodies and Babe in bed with Bianca.  
Ran from it. Couldn't deal. Still can't.

**My chest. It slows…my heart doesn't. It hurts, but it races on. I'm alive. Not dead. Not asleep anymore either. I can't breathe…I'm afraid.**

I've lost too much oxygen. I'm not thinking straight. Neither is Kendall. She's eyeing me. Kendall is Bianca's sister but they don't look alike. But I see Bianca in bed with Babe and sheets and Bianca's fists tightening around the sheets and I see her eyes. Pleading with me to look into them. See her crying and holding Bess.

No, not Bess. Miranda. No, Miranda is dead, but I know she's not. She can't be. Bianca said she wasn't. Ugh...my head. I grab at my hair and want to tear it out. Nothing makes sense. I'm losing my mind. I have to be.

I see Kendall. Kendall's in front of me. Greenlee and Ryan are both looking at her. I lean my head back and gasp as my lungs begin to soothe themselves. Air is a good thing.

**I can breathe.**

I'm in pain, but I'm not panicking. I should. Kendall has a gun. Has a look in her eyes. Eyes that are not like Bianca's. Not as pretty but just as clear into her soul. Kendall's hurt. Her heart hurts. She has a gun and I should be panicking but I'm not. I'm not. I slowly ease forward and use my hand to stand up. Ryan and Greenlee are both now trying to help me. No, Greenlee is trying to help me while Ryan tries to talk to Kendall. I see his mouth moving. I see Kendall's move but I can't hear. I can't hear what they're saying.

**Too many eyes, too many tears. They're crying. No! I'm not leaving! No! I'm alive. I'm not dead! Eyes, voices so sad so so sad. Sobbing. **

Listen to me!

_Talking…crying…saying goodbye. _

They're not listening!

I look into Kendall's eyes. She's talking. Talking to Ryan and Greenlee. The doors open. Dani is standing there with Reggie and Jamie and…Bianca. They see me and I shake my head. I can't.

I'm not ready!  
**I'm not ready to die yet!  
**They're too centered on Kendall and her gun. I know now I can leave. I stand up and I run. I run away and I don't turn around. I keep running. Running and then I hear it.

**BANG! **

I hear screams. I stop moving.

_Too many voices saying goodbyes._  
Why goodbyes? I'm not going anywhere!  
Paris. Bianca's in Paris.  
Babe and JR and Adam and Bess…Miranda. Miranda is Bess!

_"No, please Maggie, don't leave us!"_  
Voices…

Paris. Bianca and Miranda are in Paris.  
Ryan's dead, no he's not dead. He's alive. Why do Greenlee and Kendall cry for him? He's not dead, he's hiding.  
Ethan's a Cambias. Zach's a Cambias…Alexander Cambias Jr.  
Bianca's gone. Bianca's in Paris. Bianca's not here.  
Anna. Anna's here. Anna's back from Paris but Bianca's in Paris.  
Kendall and Greenlee are crying.  
Ethan holds Kendall as she mourns.  
Kendall holds Greenlee as she sobs.  
David…David is Babe's father. Babe knew. Babe knew about Bess being Miranda. David knew. Krystal knew. JR knew…about Miranda…not as long as Babe did.  
Jonathan Lavery, Ryan's brother. Poisoned Greenlee. Shot Ryan. Killed Edmund. Kidnapped Lily, Greenlee, and Kendall. Blew up and killed his own brother…but not Ryan. He's with Ryan, and they're both alive.

_Speaking…_

Greenlee lost her baby. Ryan's baby.  
Dr. Madden, Greg Madden, Kendall's insemination, Greenlee's surrogate mother, carrying Ryan and Greenlee's baby. But its not theirs. It's hers and Ryan's baby.  
Dr. Madden's son…

_Shouting orders…"Charge to 300!"_

Dani…hurt…poisoned.  
Alexander Cambias Sr. is alive. He killed Simone. No…Simone is alive but won't be for long.  
Ethan is alive but he's supposed to be dead.  
Simone's supposed to be dead.

_Beeping…_

Julia…Julia Santos and…Dixie Martin should be dead. But they're alive but will die anyway.  
Krystal, Babe, and JR in jail. Their son with the Buchanans.  
Greenlee leaves heartbroken but she comes back.  
I cheat. Bianca falls for a musician and an architect...Paris...Bianca—Miranda

None of this happened! None of this happened...yet!

I'm running. I stop. Greenlee and Dani are screaming. I turn to look behind me. I see Ryan. He's falling. Falling into Greenlee's arms and Kendall's holding the gun smiling. She shot him!

No she didn't.

I need to help. I can't leave. I'm supposed to be here. The butterflies…they're gone. Then…

**I can't breathe! I can't breathe. Please I don't want to die. I'm alive. I'm not dead. Don't leave me. Please don't say goodbye. Don't cry. Listen to me. Hear me…stop crying and listen to me! **

Why pain in my stomach? Why traps…and pain…? Why tonight with Babe and not me? Why Paris…why pretended to be dead? Why kill people?

Why do I feel numb?

**Screech…** I turn too late.

**FLASH**

A ray of light. I hear the crunching of metal and bone and I see only light.

Why'd I stop in the middle of the street? WHY!?

_**Beeeeeeeeeep…**_

I am dead.

TBC….


	3. Chances

**nightcaller: **:-D Happy to see you like it so far. Hope you'll like this chapter. **  
nj house fan:** I'm glad you find it interesting so far. I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of it. :-D

* * *

**Part 2**

'_Chances'_

_The batteries of her heart monitor finally dying out as it whined its last deadly wail. The doctors slowly looked at each other and sighed as they stepped back. _

"_Time of death…1845 August 1__st__ 2006." _

"_Maggie…" Kendall whispered as her first tear fell._

Everyone in the room froze and for a moment everything was quiet. No one said a word. No one dared. The doctors slowly moved away from the body of a woman they'd been taking care of for two years, ever since she came in after the car accident. It was a miracle the woman survived at all. Getting hit by a drunken gambler at almost 60-mph should have killed anyone. The paramedics said the only reason she was alive was because she had miraculously been able to jump—just enough—before the car hit her. It had saved her. Instead of being pulled under the car or hit dead on and thrown forward, she'd been thrown into the windshield. Now, after the doctors watched her stay alive, if only through the help of machines, and watched her brain activity gradually increase over the two years—as if she were going to recover—she was dead. Not because of internal injuries, or infection, but because the hospital's back-up generators blew and the machine helping to regulate her breathing had failed. Her heart was too weak to sustain her life on its own.

The doctor slipped his gloves off, the slap of the elastic was the only sound heard in the room. Life wasn't fair. Not to this woman. Not for many in Pine Valley. The sobs of the woman's—guardian(?) mother(?), they never were sure—slowly stopped. She hiccupped as she stared blankly at the body lying in front of her. Maggie's nurse, a friend from her past, stood silently by the bed with tears slipping from her eyes. She knew the woman lying on the bed, had known her when she was lively, bubbly and as sweet as a sucking candy. Now she was dead. Dead at the age of 24, who had only been able to live 22 of those years. All because of a drunk driver, who was never charged. Dead before she could truly start to live.

Greenlee and Kendall gasped and shook their heads.

…_6:46…_

….the poor family members.

Greenlee ran to the side of the room and heaved over the trashcan. The silence that filled the room vanished as the world seemed to spin on its axis again. Its momentary pause for the death of Maggie Stone passing as if it had never been. Anna fell to her knees and David let her, his own eyes frozen on Maggie's body atop personalized sheets. It hadn't been more than a minute since the time of death and it felt like an eternity staring at another loved one's soulless body.

Kendall couldn't help but stare. She could not take her eyes off of Maggie's lifeless body lying right in front of her. She didn't belong there. This wasn't her place. What right did she have to watch Maggie die? Maggie, a woman she only knew because of her sister, a woman she hadn't even considered a friend. How was this right? How? She was so young.

Anna caught sight of Maggie's stuffed animal. One of the many that had been given to her by well-wishers. Its head was ripped from its body. It seemed in the doctors' rush to save Maggie's life the stuffed animal had been tossed to the ground and by the dark gray color of the stuffing, had been stepped on and burst under the pressure. This bear was different. He was missing an eye and held a button in its place. Had stitches up along his right leg and left arm, showing the care that had gone into keeping him whole—keeping him safe. He had been cherished. Maggie had held him in her arms and cried into his fur and loved him. He had been Maggie's before the accident. Since before the horrors of life in Pine Valley had been a thought in her mind. Before her father left. Before she even knew what cars and comas were. He was dear and priceless to his owner. Now, without her, he was worthless. All the troubles he had helped her through, the bad days, long nights, and scary movies meant nothing. Without Maggie he meant nothing.

The doctors moved to place a sheet over the woman's body. Hoping to shield the family members from unneeded pain. The stark white sheet stood out against the dark blue sheets under her and she was still there. They knew she was still there—no amount of coverings, of white sheets-would change the fact that their loved one was lying dead beneath them.

_The clock ticked…6:47_

Suddenly, all Kendall wanted to do was throw things. Hear things shatter and watch as the pieces flew around the room. She felt so angry. Angry at the fact that the hospital was so incompetent that their generators blew. Angry with the man that hit Maggie in the first place. Angry with herself for being so absorbed in her need for revenge that she let Maggie run right past her that night at the casino. Angry at how unfair life was to those that didn't deserve it. She didn't know Maggie personally. Wouldn't be able to now. She didn't know what Maggie's favorite movie was, what her favorite color was, her favorite food, what made her laugh above anything else, what she was scared of the most, what political party she associated herself with, who her first crush was, if she had done everything she wanted to do. Which seemed ridiculous! Because she was so young and she was dead. She couldn't do everything she wanted to. Kendall would never know anything else about her that she didn't already. Not from Maggie herself. She would only hear stories from Greenlee, Anna, David and Bianca but…

_The seconds ticked by._

Oh god, Bianca! What was she going to tell Bianca? Maggie was dead. The woman her sister was madly in love with was dead. How was she going to tell Bianca?

_Tick…_

Kendall regretted the fact that Greenlee had been the first to claim the trashcan in the corner of the room. She felt like she was about to be sick. Instead she just stared. Another tear slipping down her cheek as she heard Anna's sobs grow louder. As if Anna's sobs had somehow reconnected her with the rest of the world, she turned and walked over to Greenlee. She held the woman's hair back as she retched, rubbing her back slowly and leaving David to take care of Anna. It wasn't her place to, this—helping Greenlee—was.

Greenlee groaned.

…_Tock…_

"It's…" Kendall stopped and looked down pitifully. Okay…it wasn't what she was going to say. It wasn't okay. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Not now. Not knowing that it wouldn't be. Not for a while. Just like it hadn't been the first few months after the accident.

…_Tick…_

"Don't you say 'it's going to be okay'!" Greenlee sneered, almost outraged. "Don't you dare say it!"

"I wasn't going to," Kendall said lamely as she looked into Greenlee's eyes. "It's not going to be okay. Not for a while. I know that." Kendall insisted.

"You're always trying to make things better. You can't make this better. You can't. No one can. So don't try just…j-just…" Greenlee closed her eyes and held them closed firmly as tears slipped past.

…_Tock…_

"What do you want me to do, Greenlee?" Kendall asked in a whisper. Her own eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what's going to happen. Not now. I don't know how you're feeling. I wouldn't want to know how you're feeling or how Anna or David or Bianca's going to feel. I don't want to know that. I never want to know that feeling but I'm here. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to make it better because nothing I can say will make it better! I'm sorry that I want to help you. I care about you and I'm concerned and I don't want you to feel this way. I don't...I'm just sorry. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

_Another minute passed by. _

…_6:48…_

Greenlee stared at Kendall and felt her blood begin to boil. Kendall didn't care. Kendall had never cared. She only cared when she could get something out of it. She only came to the hospital with her to get points for being a good person. To convince people she wasn't the horrid bitch that she had been proclaiming herself to be for years. She only helped when it suited her purposes. Kendall didn't care about her, she only cared about what she could get out of her. All those times she'd been here was because someone forced her to be. Bianca started it and when Bianca left Greenlee dragged her. What right did she have to cry? What right did she have to be here?

"Why do you care? Why are you even here? You didn't know Maggie. You didn't care about her. You weren't her friend." Greenlee watched as Kendall recoiled, as if her words had actually been a physical blow.

…_Tick…_

"How could you ask me that?" Kendall whispered her voice low, as her sympathy became anger with a flip of an invisible switch. How could Greenlee not know why she was here? Why had she come since the beginning? Was Greenlee that blind or was she just that stupid? "How can you possibly ask me that? I cared about Maggie." As much as one could care about someone you barely saw. "I respected her. But she's dead…" Her voice trembled. The fact that she almost choked on the words didn't seem to register with anyone in the room.

David and Anna just stared at them like they were fantasy creatures. The glares and desire for them to both actually disappear their true fantasy as they glowered at the two women. Kendall wasn't sure if it mattered anymore. Being here. Trying to help. Attempting to prove that she could be different, that maybe—just maybe—it could be her place to be here.

She'd said it out loud. The 'ungodly' truth was finally said out loud. It moved everything into a new area of tension.

_The world kept on spinning._

"She's dead and it's your fault!" Greenlee screamed as she stood up, wiping her mouth glaring at Kendall, unaware of the stares that Anna and David were sending her way.

"My fault?" Kendall asked incredulously. "How is it my fault? How am I the one to blame for her death?"

"If you hadn't…"

…_Tock…_

Anna looked up at the ceiling and prayed, to anyone that might be listening, to give her strength. The sounds of Kendall and Greenlee's squabbling were slowly pushing her off the edge. Had respect for Maggie? Who were they trying to kid? They were fighting in front of Maggie's corpse! Her, my god, Maggie was dead. A new wave of tears passed from her eyes. She watched Maggie die. Something she never dreamed of even in her most disturbing nightmares. Never had she dreamed she would witness Maggie's death. She dreamed of waking up to the phone call that she passed away during the night, but never this. Never had she dreamed of standing by helplessly and watching doctors try in vain to keep Maggie alive. She hadn't been here the day they brought Maggie into the hospital after the accident. She hadn't even been here the first week of Maggie's 'recovery'. David hadn't called her until ten days after the accident. By then she'd already heard about it from Jack and was already in Pine Valley and at the hospital. The point was, Maggie was dead.

Maggie Stone, the woman that stood by her side after Leora's death, her break up with David and all the other hardships of moving on, was dead. The young woman that was closer to her then her own daughter was dead. No matter how many times she repeated it to herself she couldn't seem to grasp it. Her mind couldn't keep up but her heart was already broken. Maggie was gone.

"…Maggie wouldn't be dead and everything would be different!"

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The clock kept ticking.

Something in Anna snapped.

"How can anything be different? You two are bitching at each other like always, ignoring the fact that you're standing in the room where my…where Maggie just died. Respect her? How can you say you hold any respect for her? How? She's not even been dead for three minutes and you're already bickering and bitching and passing blame." Anna stood, her eyes drying of tears as she looked at the two women in front of them. The fact that she wished they were dead instead of Maggie was clear as day by the way she eyed the women.

The poor doctors and nurses stood where they were. Hoping that the mourning group didn't turn their fury onto them. They wondered how Maggie dealt with them. Or if she ran as soon as they all stepped into the same room. They wished she was able to give them advice on how to deal with them. They'd prefer to live to see another day.

"It's nothing new, is it?" David finally said speaking up for the first time, his hand angrily wiping at his eyes. "It's to be expected with the two of you. Cat fights. Bitching about things you know nothing about. Why I thought this time it would be different is beyond me. I just thought that the respect you claimed to hold for Maggie might actually be genuine," David spat as he looked at Greenlee and Kendall. They'd already disrespected Maggie enough and she'd only been dead for three minutes.

…_6:49…_

"You're one to talk," Greenlee said through her teeth.

"Don't start with this again. Not here!" David nearly yelled as he glared at Greenlee.

"Then don't expect me to listen to a word you say. You lost all my respect the minute you turned your back on your real family for that whore you call a daughter. Talk about holding respect. Where was your respect for Bianca and Maggie when you kept Miranda from them? Their child!"

"Miranda wasn't…"

"Don't even pretend to think that Miranda wasn't any less Maggie's child than she was Bianca's. She loved that baby girl from the moment she found out about her and was with Bianca every step of the way. Mourned her just as much as Bianca did. But you didn't care. You were too busy…"

…_Tick…_

"ENOUGH!" Anna yelled as she spared David an arctic glare before turning to Greenlee. This wasn't the time or the place. They'd been over David's error in judgment far too many times. Right now was not a time to go over it again. She would not even begin to imagine how deprived Miranda would be without Maggie in her life. It was something she had to fight off with a ten-foot pole to keep in the back of her mind. If she thought about it too much right now she knew her legs would give out again. She refused to look at Maggie's body and was glaring at Kendall and Greenlee. Focusing all her attention and anger at the two of them was helping her get through these first few moments.

By the way Kendall's face flushed and her eyes narrowed, Anna figured it wasn't the smartest idea to ever refer to Miranda's time spent as Bess Chandler or Babe in front of the oldest Kane woman. Kendall seethed at just the mention of Babe's name. No one usually brought Babe up around Kendall or Erica. Both still far too angry to even hear the bitch's name without gnawing their teeth together. David was attempting to act high and mighty right now made Kendall's simmering blood boil.

"How dare you presume to be…"

"My cousin is dead!" David yelled as he threw his head up and his arms down forcefully. "She's DEAD!" Everyone shut up and looked at David holding their breath. The man had lost it. "For just this one time could you please just shut up and consider something other than making me feel bad about the choices I've made. Just for this once, could you please just stop and think?" Tears slipped past David's eyes as he looked at Kendall and Greenlee pleadingly. "Please…" he whispered now. "I promised to take care of her…and I didn't. I failed her."

David looked around the room. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes. His tears blurring the images of items that made the room 'homey'. He knew, even if he couldn't see them well, the posters of Maggie's favorite artists, and Portia hanging over her bed. This was Maggie's room. She had lived in this room for over a year. They all had brought items from Maggie's apartment here. A stereo system along the wall with piles of Maggie's favorite CD's, cassette casings of her favorite books, and cassettes filled with the voices of her friends and family wishing her well. Talking to her about their days, the latest to know about sports—from Reggie and Jamie—and fashion from none other then Greenlee and even one of Erica. (But they never played that one; afraid that Erica's voice might frighten Maggie even as he lay unconscious.) Items brought to Maggie to coax her from her slumber. Nothing could coax her from this slumber and David felt as if he were suffocating.

Greenlee felt her mouth open and shut several times as she glared at David, tears silently trekking down her cheek. How dare him! He couldn't do this to her! He couldn't make her feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve her sorrow or pity. He deserved to root in hell for what he did. He…he…was crying. They were all crying. Death did things to people. Greenlee knew that better than anyone. Death changed people, gave them pause. Gave them a reason to reach out to someone in effort to help. Gave Kendall a reason to stick around at horrendous hours of the night and hold her as she cried. Gave reason for Ryan to be reckless, to prove him immortality, only to be proven mortal. Made Jonathan Lavery crazy, made Greenlee realize David needed her. Needed someone to reach out to him and tell him it was all going to be okay. Tell him it wasn't his fault because it wasn't. He promised to keep Maggie safe but that was a promise he couldn't keep. It was a promise someone could make with no real chance of keeping it. Not in the world they lived in.

…_Tock…_

"David…" Greenlee whispered gently and took a step forward about to reach out to the man.

…_Tick…Time began to slow._

…_6:50…_

…_Tock…_

"W-h-h-I-y…sc-r-e-e-m-n-?" Someone rasped from the middle of the room. "W-h-h-o- d-e-d-?" as if an after thought.

Everyone stopped for a moment and turned towards the middle of the room. The doctor and two nurses looked at the people in the room, at each other, and then down to the bed. Their eyes widened as they watched as the sheet moved, up and down. Rose and fell. The doctor reached out and pulled the sheet back, to find a pair of eyes fluttering and then a second later a pair of hazel eyes meeting his. Confusion and pain clearly visible on the woman's ghostly white face.

"W-h-h-u-u-o…" Maggie coughed and groaned.

"Dear god…" One of the nurses gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand and her chest with another. "…it's a miracle."

Anna heard the raspy voice, heard the nurse's gasp and pushed herself forward. Shoving the medical personnel out of the way as she moved to stand before Maggie's bed. To her astonishment and utter joy she found two hazel eyes looking up at her as a small smile formed to greet her.

"An—a…" Maggie croaked. A nurse rushed away from the bed and out into the hallway, calling for another doctor. While the other grabbed an ice cube from the container on the side table and put it to Maggie's lips.

"Maggie…" Anna sobbed as she leaned her arms on the bed and stared down at the blonde. She was so pale. She had been dead for…quick check of the time…five minutes. five minutes. Had been, meaning…

Maggie looked around the room and moaned as she moved her head from side to side. Her body was stiff and her chest was killing her.

"You're alive!" David whispered in awe as he stepped to the bed, his hand moving to run through Maggie's greased hair with tears brimming from his eyes as he saw the girl smile up at him. "You're alive…" as if it just crossed his mind "...you're awake!"

…she was aware.

"Da—d…Gre—nl…"

"Maggie…" Greenlee rushed over to the left of the bed. "You're…oh my god Maggie." Greenlee sobbed as she grabbed Maggie's hand and kissed it over and over again. Maggie was breathing, smiling, had her eyes open and she was talking!

Kendall stood behind the weeping family as the doctors checked Maggie's vitals, still in awe. The three members of Maggie's family silently wept as they each touched a part of the blonde's body needing the contact, needing to see that she was all right. To feel her warming skin under theirs needing to look into her eyes and know…

Kendall grabbed at her chest and let her hand rest above her breast. Her eyes watched the scene before her in wonder.

Everything was going to change. Change for the better for Maggie. For the rest of them, Kendall wasn't sure. All she knew was everything was going to be different. All kinds of relationships would change. Greenlee would have the chance to tell Maggie how she considered her a sister. Anna would tell Maggie that she wasn't going anywhere and how much she loved her. David would be able to fight for Maggie's respect and she…

….she would be able to know Maggie. Her favorite color, her favorite food, her first crush, tidbits about her past. Anything or everything, but she'd have the chance and that was what mattered most. Because everything was different now but as Kendall watched Maggie smile up at her acquired-through-the-years-family, she knew.

Now things could be as they were meant to. The absence of Maggie's presence in the lives of those who most cared for her could move on. Maggie wouldn't miss another get together, another moment of life. Maggie would heal and leave the hospital. She could pick up where she left off in life or move on. She would have choices to make, people to see, things to talk about, jokes to laugh over, foods to try, movies to go to, friends to make, lovers to find…she had her life ahead of her again.

Kendall slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Everything would change for the better because…

Maggie was alive.

TBC….


	4. Gut Feelings and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter. ****

Part 3  
'_Gut feelings and new beginnings'_

-**Paris**-

Bianca smiled brightly as she made her way through the crowd. It was going on one in the morning and the party had yet to end. She could have left hours ago, she had wanted to, but hadn't been able to weasel her way past those crowding the room. The moment she escaped the conversation of one group another would form in front of her and she found, even at this early hour in the morning, the crowd had yet to diminish enough to let her escape. Parties used to be fun. These could hardly be considered fun, or even parties. They were just a get together of the most prestigious in Europe attending a gala.

Then again, at least nothing horrible had happened. Bianca could count her blessings. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy coming. She enjoyed talking with the world's future leaders. She enjoyed hearing their opinions and giving her own. What she did not enjoy was missing her daughter's bedtime. She liked to tuck her own child into bed. The fact that these parties didn't allow her the chance to do that was one of the very reasons she had only attended three of the fifteen she had been invited to. It wouldn't do to miss every one. After all, this was a rewarding benefit and most nights she'd be gracious, polite and at least pretend to enjoy herself. Tonight it wasn't easy to pretend and after being here for almost five hours, she was sick of pretending. Bianca tried to pay attention to the ramblings of…she looked at the men in front of her…she couldn't recall any of their names. She recalled hearing something about gemstones, crystals, and the drop in value silver had taken over the last few years. _Jewelers_ Bianca assumed. For the life of her she couldn't muster up enough interest to care. Their wives stood at their sides smiling and nodding along with whatever their husbands were saying. Bianca knew the look on their faces, it was sure to be mirrored on her own.

Bianca opened her mouth to excuse herself from the group but stopped mid word. Her champagne flute, the one she had been carrying around with her for at least a half hour fell from her hand. Her heart skipped several times against her chest as a pit suddenly formed deep within her stomach and she felt instantly nauseous.

"Oh my dear…" one of the women gasped as she reached forward. One of the younger men from the group stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist before leading her to one of the many open chairs around the deserted tables. The moment she was in the chair she bent over, putting her head between her legs. A tear slipped from her eye. Something wasn't right. She felt sick.

"Are you alright?" Bianca looked up at the man kneeling in front of her and shook her head. For a moment she smiled at his British accent but soon put her head back between her legs as she realized shaking her head was silly of her. Something was wrong.

"I feel…" as sick as if the room just completed a 360 flip. "…I apologize but I must leave. I…" Bianca tried to stand on her own, only to sway from side to side. She had eaten! Had only two and a half glasses of wine and two champagne flutes over a five-hour period! She wasn't a lightweight, not anymore, not since…before. This shouldn't be happening!

The sinking feeling in the growing pit in her stomach told her what she needed to know. She needed to leave, to get out of there. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

The man in front of her seemed to need no further prompting to help her when he saw she was light on her feet. He slipped his arm under and around her shoulder to keep her up. Bianca leaned heavily against him as he led her through the throng of people that gathered a few feet away from the table she had been led to. She felt horrible for not even caring to remember his name when he obviously was a kind man and had taken the interest and care to remember hers.

"We're almost there Ms. Montgomery," he formally addressed her as he moved them to the front of the catering hall.

"Thank you." They stepped outside of the catering hall and Bianca felt slightly better instantly. The fresh air and cool breeze doing her more good then she'd like to admit. They moved to the curb and the young man looked at her for a moment, asking with his eyes if she would be all right for the time it took him to call a cab. Bianca smiled sweetly at him and bowed her head—rather than shake it—in assent. She'd be fine for the time it took him to get the car. She could make it on her own from here, she was sure. She was out of the party, and although this hadn't been even a flicker of an idea to escape, she was out. She was out of the party and needed to get home _immediately_.

Something was wrong. Bianca didn't know how she knew it but something was wrong. Her heart felt…it felt emptier somehow. Like something that had always been there wasn't anymore. She needed to get home. She needed to make sure Miranda was safe. That she was still there. With a quickening heartbeat Bianca pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed the penthouse's number. Two rings, five, seven…

"Hello you've reached Bianca and Miranda…." Bianca's chest constricted as she listened to her own voice and waited for the machine to let her leave her message.

Click

"'Ello…" Bianca sighed. The husky voice on the other end answered and Bianca smiled and felt her heart begin to slow. Miranda's au pair, Marcie—a delightful French-American woman only a few years older than Bianca—was still there. She could be her eyes and ears until she reached home. Let her know that Miranda is alright.

"Marcie, thank god."

"Ms. Montgomery is everything all right? You sound out of breath," Marcie stated calmly and checked her watch, 12:49 digitally blinked back at her.

"I'm leaving the party now, but I just wanted to know if everything was okay. If…" I'm sorry, was left unspoken. She already apologized the first hundred times she called home the first few months of being in Paris. Marcie had been updated on her past, and could only pretend to imagine how Bianca must have felt. So when Bianca called every once in a while to make sure everything was A-OK, it translated to '_I need to hear her, if I can't see her, or hold her.'_ She needed reassurances and Marcie was happy to oblige them. Tonight was no different.

Marcie nodded her head aware Bianca wouldn't see her doing so put feeling the need to do so anyway. She stood from her chair and walked up the stairs towards the nursery. "Everything went well here tonight, Ms. Montgomery. Miranda ate all her mashed peas, well everything that didn't end up on the floor or me. She watched a Disney movie about a bear and fell asleep and has only woken up once all night."

Bianca bit the inside of her lip. "So everything is—"

"Well, Ms. Montgomery. I'm in her room right now. She's sound asleep, holding onto her teddy bear and sucking her thumb." Bianca waited a moment before Marcie placed the phone close enough to Miranda's face so she could hear her daughter's breathing and light snoring. Bianca's heart stopped racing and she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Ms. Montgomery." Two voices echoed and Bianca looked up from the pavement answering both.

"Yes?"

"Your cab is here." The man from the party stated as he held the door open for her.

"Are you well, Ms. Montgomery? Do you want me to send the car?" Marcie asked and Bianca sighed.

"No Marcie, I have a ride." Bianca spoke into the phone as she stepped into the car, and stopped the young man from closing the door for her. "Hold on a moment Marcie…" Bianca turned to the young man standing on the curb. "Thank you…." She left it open hoping to find out his name.

He smiled politely at her. "Christian Holland. Feel better, Ms. Montgomery," he said and then closed the door, watching as the cab pulled away from the curb.

"Ms. Montgomery?" Bianca brought her cell phone up to her ear once again. "I'm on my way back now, Marcie. Thank you, see you soon." Marcie said goodbye and Bianca flipped the cell phone closed.

Bianca leaned back into her seat and after giving the driver her address she fell silent. Trying to understand what was going on. Miranda was fine. So why didn't the empty pit that she felt disappear and her heart fill again?

-**Pine Valley**-

-**7:30p.m.**-

Maggie found it hard to breathe. The doctors, at least a dozen of them, had each informed her that it was normal. Nothing about this was normal. She had been dead. She knew she had been dead. She had seen the last moment of her life flash before her eyes but…

…There was more. More to…everything.

Life wasn't the same because _she_ wasn't the same. She had only been awake from her coma, of two years, for forty minutes and she was aware. Aware of every difference, every detail to life that was different. She knew things she shouldn't know; she saw things that…weren't real. Hadn't come to pass yet. She'd seen things, her past. Seen…something. What did she know? What was she aware of? It was blurry now. Getting fuzzy. Disappearing and nothing she did to try and grasp her understanding of what was going on worked.

The doctors told her it was normal, again. They just didn't get it. Nothing was 'normal' about this. About what she was feeling, what she knew. Nothing. What did they know about normal? What did she? She didn't know, at least she wasn't sure she knew. She just…did because something was different. Different with everything and different with her. Something wasn't _right_ with _her_. Something had changed.

She had died. Everything was different. Everything…

…she needed clarification.

Nothing was right. She shouldn't be here. She should be dead. She was dead. That was it! That was why everything was different! She was dead, but the pain. There shouldn't be pain! She was dead! She had to be dead, didn't she? Because she knew…knew what? What did she know? What made everything different? Why did things have to be fuzzy? Why did there have to be pain? Why hadn't they let her die? Why was she still here? She had been dead. They said so themselves. She had been dead for minutes. She had died. Her heart had stopped beating, her lungs were deflated 'never to take in air again', her organs had stopped, and she was dead. At least…for a few minutes. But not now. Now she was alive. Now she wasn't dead and something wasn't right—with her. – cut back with a question or two.

Bright…everything was too bright. Too loud, noises and voices and they were just too loud. She wanted to hide, wanted to pull her arms up and cover her ears to escape from it. Escape from the noise; from the voices, from the teary confessions, from doctors poking and prodding at her; from the questions, the demands that she follow, the bright assaulting light from side to side, that she squeeze people's hands, that she let physical therapists move her legs and arms and help her sit up and lie back down. When all she wanted them to do was stop touching her and treat her like she was actually in the room. Talk to her, not at her. Help her understand what was going on. She wanted to cry. They weren't helping her. She needed to understand and they weren't helping her do that. They were too busy trying to help themselves understand that they seemed to forget that she had just woken up from a coma and the normal effects of such coma were to leave her unfocused, confused, and amnesiac. Well, there were only a few things wrong with that; she wasn't any 'normal case'. Voices, they just kept talking around her, at her, never to her. Not even Anna or Greenlee or even David.

They weren't listening! Now, why did that seem so familiar? They hadn't listened to her in two years. Given that she didn't exactly have the ability to speak to them, but now—she wasn't much better off—but she was awake, aware and still no one was ready to listen to her!—And there was just so much noise.

She wanted to run away. To find answers to questions she didn't even know yet. To find peace. There had been peace. She remembered peace. It had been there, for just a few moments. There had been a bright light, not like the flashlight the doctors shoved into her eyes, not like the headlights of the car, not like the blinking lights of the casino or the Christmas lights hanging in the mezzanine. No it wasn't ruthless. It was gentle, calming, and oh so beautiful.

The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, except it wasn't. Not for her. Because she was alive and everything was wrong.

"We can't explain this. We'll have to do more tests, but this is…is…" a doctor babbled as he looked over Ms. Stone's chart. The notes his fellow doctors made about time of death, how long she had been dead, and how responsive she was since waking up. Things like this didn't happen often and when they did, miraculous didn't begin to cover it. A comatose woman who was clinically dead for five minutes revives without the assistance of CPR _**and **_is aware, responsive, alive and awake!—afterwards. Miracles like these were far and few between.

"It's a miracle," a nurse piped up. The doctor bowed his head in agreement, but wouldn't speak it aloud.

"What's going to happen now?" Anna asked gently, her eyes focused over the man's shoulder, where Maggie sat on her bed.

"The tests…"

"After the tests," Anna probed. They'd gone through this before. Tests, tests and more tests. Always saying the same thing; high coma scale, brain activity increasing before decreasing, but this time it would be different. Maggie was awake, aware and alive and it would be different. So what would happen after the tests? What were the doctors planning on doing now that things were going to change? What were the proper procedures in these kinds of cases? Were there procedures? Were there even guidelines? Anna didn't know and by the faces surrounding her—the doctors who should know—they didn't know either.

"We'd have to wait and see befo…"

By the door a vase was knocked over. Heads snapped to the door and eyed the young man standing before them in sweats. He gasped for breath as he apologized for making a mess, but made no move to clean it up, or move from where he stood. His eyes were riveted on the woman lying awake in the bed. His eyes began to water and he only moved when the blonde moved her mouth and whispered a part of his name.

"J—me…" Jamie rushed over to the bed and fell to his knees and grabbed onto Maggie's hand openly sobbing as he rested his head on the edge of the bed. He continually whispered three words.

"I'm soo…sorry, I'm so sorry." Maggie smiled as big as she could, which wasn't much, and moved her hand to pat the man's head.

"-s'ok," Maggie rasped gently.

"I'm soo...sorry," Jamie continued whispering which only caused the man to choke on air as he sobbed and kissed Maggie's hand repeatedly.

"Who's he?" one of the nurses asked.

"Her fiancé," Maggie's primary doctor, Dr. Josh Madden, answered easily.

Anna cringed as she watched Maggie's eyes widen, as far as they could due to her pupil dilation. She would make sure to clear that mess up with Maggie as soon as possible. The hospital—though lenient in some areas—hadn't allowed Jamie to see Maggie while she was in the ICU and the boy had foolishly informed them that he was her fiancé so they'd allow him to see her. They had.

At the time it infuriated Bianca because Babe was even allowed in and she was being kept out. Babe!— She had been allowed in to see her and she could do nothing due to Babe's actual blood relation to Maggie. Greenlee swiftly dealt with the Babe issue knowing how much Maggie would **NOT** appreciate hearing Babe's voice. Greenlee and David were, of course, allowed in because they were family. Bianca fumed and bitched for three days after which she was allowed in if only because she was Maggie's second emergency contact.

Josh didn't even look up from his chart to answer the inquiry. He continued to write on the pad in his hands, his eyes focused on what he was ordering. An MRI, CAT scan, and an immediate request for a neurologist consult. If only to be sure the dirty blonde hadn't suffered any permanent brain damage. With a quick scribble of his signature, he called on the two nurses in the room, and they moved towards the bed. They needed to have these tests done immediately.

"Sir—" Josh sighed when he saw Jamie wasn't about to move without being removed. He liked the young man. He was sweet and adored the woman on the bed. "—we need to take Maggie for some tests." Jamie shook his head and kissed Maggie's hand once more. "Jamie…" he sighed.

"Can I come?" he asked, his eyes holding Maggie's.

Josh looked at the nurses and then at the family members in the room. He would let them hash out who'd be going into the room with Maggie. They were all welcome to leave the room with them, if they wished. "You can come with us," Josh answered and watched as Jamie squeezed Maggie's hand and then stood and let them make the proper preparations.

Anna and Jamie both moved out of the room first, followed by Maggie and her entourage of nurses and doctors. Greenlee exited after them, leaving David to call the doctors he swore were the best in the field, calling in favors they owed him so they'd be there in the morning.

The first group entered the elevator, which now worked thanks to the fixed generators. The power was still out in the city and Greenlee didn't know when it'd be back on and didn't much care at the moment. She waited until she saw which floor the elevator stopped at before moving to the stairwell. As she walked down the stairs to the second floor, she wondered where Kendall had gone off to.

Kendall waited. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. But Dr. Madden insisted, told her it was Greenlee's only chance. For the life of her, after their fight upstairs, she couldn't find it in herself to care for what was Greenlee's only chance. Which only made her feel all the more wretched before she finally agreed. Greenlee wanted this, and Kendall wanted to give this to her. That was all that mattered. Just as long as it was Greenlee and Ryan's baby, all would be as it should be. Greenlee would have the child she deserved and this child would have a loving, nurturing, and beautiful mother who would do anything for him. It would work out in the end. Today was the perfect day to do this. After all, wasn't today about the miracle of life?

With a deep breath Kendall relaxed and laid back. "Let's get this over with." Her attitude for such a moment just as plaid as it ever was.

TBC….


	5. Listen to Me!

**Part 4  
**'_Listen to me!'_

-**August 3, 2006**-  
-**Pine Valley Hospital**-

Maggie awoke to the sounds of beeping machines and scratching wheels of what she assumed were nurses' carts. Waking up was always difficult. It was even trickier when trying to wake yourself up for the second time in two years. Knowing that when you opened your eyes everything would go back to how it had been the night before. Pandemonium concealed within a small hospital room.

The world outside lying open and waiting, holding brand new, complex meanings than it had two years prior. She was older—physically—mentally and emotionally, she wasn't sure yet. Only one way to find out…

Maggie opened her eyes and immediately shut them. It was too bright. She groaned and turned onto her side.

Maggie remembered the doctors running test after test, lifting and placing her on cold slabs before pushing her into enclosed areas. She remembered having a panic attack and losing conciseness for a few minutes before waking back up to see Jamie, Anna and Greenlee standing behind several faces she didn't recognize. After she'd passed out, they stopped the tests and brought her back to her room. She remembered waking up several times, listening to people talk before her eyes closed firmly shut. She remembered looking around the room as they talked to each other.

The room was colorful and bright thanks to the many posters hanging along the walls, the flowers in the scattered vases within the room and the objects one would expect to find in a home. Then again, this was her home. Had been for two years. This one room, with its four-poster clad walls was her home.

That was…sad.

This one room held two years of memories that she was unaware of. Held two years of her life captive that she could never get back. It bothered her to know that one simple room no larger than a walk-in closet was her standard of living for two years. She swore, as soon as she was able, she would not be here. She would not stay. Not a day more than what was necessary. Her family and friends may have been all right leaving her here to live, but she would not be remaining. The memories, sentimental or not, were theirs to keep. Just as long as she was given another room!

Maggie took a deep breath, calming her racing heart. It wouldn't do to go and make herself pass out once again. She hadn't been given the information she needed yet, and she swore she'd get it before she fell back asleep. She was also sure that it was already her second day awake from her coma.

Supposedly it was normal for coma patients to be tired, the doctors told her so the first night she awoke and then several times through the next day. She literally conked out while they were on the elevator heading back to her room. Doctors and their use of the word 'normal'. She swore if she were ever a doctor she would not say that word to any of her patients. If she wanted to be a doctor…somehow knowing that she'd spent two years in a hospital already didn't really leave her with any intentions of every coming back, to any hospital, whether it be to work or to be treated.

This, her new opinion of her non-existent career, was just something, another thing, changed by this whole ordeal.

Maggie sighed. It wouldn't do to go and make herself upset. After all, how would anyone know she was upset? They've all been too busy being happy that she was alive, awake and aware to even consider talking to her about this whole thing, properly.

Maggie hadn't been able to talk much the night before. Her throat had been too sore and everyone seemed not to mind. They'd gotten used to talking at her, so they continued. They told her stories about what life in Pine Valley had been like in the past two years. They told her about many things. Things she didn't care to hear about. There were things she wanted to know, needed to hear and she couldn't ask them to tell her and they seemed oblivious to what she wanted. She hadn't wanted to hear about their lives.

Not right then, because somehow they seemed familiar. At the time she assumed she knew these stories already because they already told them to her, while she was 'sleeping'. But that wasn't how she knew, and somehow she knew that. Somewhere, at the back of her mind she felt something trying to get out. Trying to tell her something. Show her something. Let her know what she should know. It was prodding, picking, scratching and….

…snoring?

Maggie opened her eyes and came face to face with a sleeping Jamie Martin. He looked…older. He wasn't the scrap of a boy she dated and lived with. He was a man, and the line just alongside his eyes told Maggie, Jamie Martin was just someone/thing else that had changed, was different. He had changed over the years, forced to—like the rest of the living—to keep moving, to live on.

Maggie hoped he had…

…Kept moving and lived. Lived a life he could be proud to call his own and moved on from pining over a woman that didn't deserve him. But…couldn't he have at least tried to curb the volume of his snoring? It had been two years! Hadn't they invented a pill to stop people from snoring, yet? Maggie smirked and for the first time since waking up, felt safe.

Maggie wasn't sure how long she stared at Jamie's face. She could honestly say she didn't care, either. She was memorizing his features. The fact that he actually had stubble on the underside of his left side and none on his right, the fact his face was less chubby and cut around his chin and Maggie knew his father must be proud. He looked like he was a real lady's man. A chip off the old man's block. Maggie smiled and closed her eyes comforted by the fact when she opened them Jamie would still be there. Waking up to see Jamie's face every morning wouldn't be as troubling as Maggie thought it once could be.

Maggie's eyes shot open.

"You bastard!" Maggie hissed, wondering when or if her voice would ever sound like it once did. Maggie groaned and lifted her arms above her head. Her physical therapist would be happy to know she was making good use of her arm strength.

The two physical therapists stopped by yesterday to help her move her legs and arms, sit up and sit down, roll over, lift her arms above her head holding something slightly heavier each time. They told her she'd be walking in no time, which she was sure they said to everyone, but she couldn't wait to walk on her own. She'd been in this bed for far too long.

Maggie pulled a pillow up from under her own head, and with as much strength she could muster, she knocked Jamie over the head with it.

The sleeping man woke up quickly, jumping from his seat to only fall back to it, his head falling back as he yelped. "What…I'm up…I'm up!" he insisted as he calmed and rubbed his own eyes. As soon as he focused he saw Maggie fluffing a pillow under her head, staring at him intently.

"Good morning…."

Jamie smiled brightly and pulled his chair up as close to the bed as he could and took a hold of Maggie's hand. He watched Maggie's smile only falter for a second before it came back and she met his eyes. "Mor…"

"….my husband to be. Tell me, Mr. Martin, when did I become the future Mrs. James Martin?" Maggie swallowed and continued on. "Because…I remember everything before the accident and that…well that just seems to be important, so I should remember it. Shouldn't I?" Several sentences and she hadn't choked or coughed once! Improvements! They were like drugs…left you high before you crashed down and needed a few hours to recuperate. Though the fact that Jamie's cheeks began to redden bolstered her high for a few more seconds.

"I—I…you see…" Jamie sputtered helplessly.

Maggie laughed lightly but regretted it when she began to cough on nothing but air. How frustrating it was to be helpless. How utterly frustrating and terrifying.

Jamie jumped from his seat and rushed to the side table and grabbed the pitcher of cold water, poured Maggie a glass and slipped the straw into the cup before placing the tip of the straw on Maggie's lips. Maggie took a few slow sips, before she pulled away and Jamie placed the cup on the table, a hands-reach away if she were to want more.

"I'm…" gasp "…okay." Maggie spared Jamie a smile and watched the boy—no, man—relax into his seat. She coughed again and he gripped the sides of his armchair as if waiting for the pop of the gun, giving him the go ahead to sprint out of the room at a moments notice. Maggie was sure of it.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked and even as Maggie coughed several more times she held her hand up and waved him back down to his seat.

"Y-y-es," Maggie finally muttered and lay back down in bed, her head pounding.

"You're supposed to take it easy..." Jamie scolded and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"So were you."

"I know…" He looked down and actually looked contrite.

Maggie was living in 2004! She wondered how Jamie could follow her train of thought so quickly. He was living in 2006, knowing Maggie was talking about the incident in 2004 shouldn't come to him so quickly, or it wouldn't have if he were still the boy Maggie knew. Two years…they could do a lot to a person. Maggie would just have to wait and see what it brought everyone else, Greenlee, David, Anna, Jamie and her.

Maybe Jamie wasn't living in 2006. Maybe he was stuck in 2004 like she was. Maybe they all were. Jamie, Greenlee, Anna, David, maybe they were all stuck two years in the past. All because of her. They were stuck in the past, living their lives only half here in the now because she had been stupid enough to run into the street and then stop. It wasn't fair to them to have had done this. It wasn't their fault!

Maggie placed her hand on Jamie's. He looked up at her and she tilted her head and quirked her lips. "It wasn't your fault." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Emotion, or just the fact that she hadn't used it in so long, she wasn't sure and neither was Jamie.

"Wasn't it?" Maggie and Jamie looked over to see Greenlee standing at the foot of the bed, holding a tray of coffees.

Maggie saw four coffees and turned so she could look to the other side of the room. She gasped when she saw Anna and David there. Anna was lying on the couch and David was in another armchair, similar to the one Jamie was sitting on. There was a vacant chair/bed on the other side of the bed with a discarded blanket. Maggie turned and looked at Greenlee. They had all stayed the night. She hadn't even realized it. Jamie was in the same pair of sweats he had come in two nights ago.

"My fault!" Jamie stood from his chair ready for a fight. Maggie grabbed at his hand, hoping to calm the man down.

"Jamie…" Maggie whispered as harshly as she could, and tugged on his arm.

"No…not yours," Greenlee said as she looked into Jamie's hardening eyes and watched as they softened, as he understood. "You weren't there long enough to stop it. But I was…"

"But I was the one that convinced her to go."  
"But you weren't the one that let her go so you could stand beside someone more capable of protecting themselves than she was."  
"But I let her run off."

"But you went after her!"  
"But I wasn't fast enough!"

Maggie moved her hands and covered her ears. Buts. So many buts…why couldn't they listen to her? Why did they insist on talking around her? Why act like she wasn't there? Like she couldn't participate in any conversation.

Couldn't have her own opinions.  
Couldn't know what she should be feeling.  
Couldn't know what was right to feel after such a traumatizing event.

Then there were the shouldn'ts.

Shouldn't know what she did.  
Shouldn't leave bed.  
Shouldn't talk.  
Shouldn't they listen!  
Shouldn't they realize that she was awake!

That she was aware, awake and here! She was here! Not somewhere else, not some…body that they could just ignore! She was here, awake, aware and sick of being ignored!

"Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Too many…just too many…." Maggie groaned and pushed her hands against her ears harder. "_Please don't go, please forgive me. It's my fault. It's normal. Open your eyes. Don't give up, don't let go, it's my fault this happened, no its yours, I should have…we should have…_ Just SHUT UP!" She yelled, echoing the voices that seemed to talk above, around and over her, but never directing her.

Everything went quiet.

"Just…shut up…" She sobbed.

Tears, she hadn't felt tears slip from her eyes in so long but it felt like just yesterday she was ready to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep for the loss she suffered. The hope that had been dashed. The life that had been taken from her. How ironic. Her life, the one that actually counted for something, had been taken from her. It wasn't just her dream life, it was her _life_. It had been swept up into the hands of a dark figure and hidden in a dark room for years. Years slipped by while she lay in this bed, dead to the world and herself but not those around her. To them she had been alive, living. How could you call it living? How?

"My life revolves around nothing but broken whispering pleas and promises," Maggie whispered and pulled herself into a ball and kept her hands against her ears. At least now it was quiet, even the constant drone of the machines didn't reach her ears.

Greenlee stood at the foot of the bed and remained calm, cool and collected when she felt nothing of the sort. Maggie was repeating words she had said, words that had been said to her for two years. She was also losing it, on a major level. Greenlee remained where she was and only took her eyes off of Maggie when she heard Anna and David struggle to stand from their uncomfortable make shift beds. They all seemed to be riveted by what Maggie had muttered. Trying to comprehend what it all meant for her, because to them they were opportunities to fulfill promises and answer pleas.

To know that they meant nothing more than broken whispers to Maggie hurt. On a level they all couldn't understand because they couldn't understand why they were broken whispers to the blonde. They could understand why she might feel that way, what they didn't know was why she felt that way and what that meant for them all.

"Maggie…" Anna spoke gently as she stepped alongside the bed and placed her hand on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie drew back from Anna's touch and held her eyes firmly closed. Just more moments of listening to people talk about her past, her present and her possible future without even considering that she might want to weigh in with her own opinion. She heard David talk to Anna while they were in the elevator. He talked about her finally being able to continue on with pre-med, before going on to med school and interning at PVH. He didn't even bother to ask if she still wanted that. They hadn't even bothered to ask her if she okay. They had all been so happy to see that she was alive that none of them bothered to ask the obvious question, with an answer as apparent as the sun.

Was she okay?

The answer was no, but no one seemed to care enough to ask how she was now, the doctors just asked her specific questions, giving her the same answer over and over again. Normal, Maggie had to wonder what their definition of normalcy was, because this…what she was going through, was anything but normal.

"Maggie…" Anna repeated firmly as she held her hand against her side.

"Maggie, listen to, Anna," David scolded and all those standing in the room turned to glare at him.

"No," Maggie stated like a petulant child as she turned, grimacing as she did, to glare at the people in the room.

"Maggie!" David gasped astounded.

"You listen to me. I've listened to every word you've had to say for the last two years! Two years! Every word! Now you listen to me!"

"But…"

"Don't start with me David!" Maggie screeched as she glared at her cousin. Her throat burned but she wasn't about to be silenced. Not when she had just been given her chance to speak. "I know what you've done. What you did." David's eyes widened. He had hoped to sit down and talk to Maggie about this but it seemed someone already had. He glared at those in the room. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Don't blame them!" Maggie coughed as she tried to raise her voice. "They didn't say anything to me. I just know. I know things I shouldn't know and I'm scared. I'm scared and I'm hurting and no one has bothered to ask me what I want." Maggie paused and took a few deep breaths. No one spoke a sound. "What I need, because for two years you've been taking care of me, giving me what you thought I need, well guess what. I'm awake now and I don't need you making all my decisions for me."

"Maggie we weren't trying to…" Jamie and Anna both started.

"I know you weren't trying to do it on purpose!" Maggie admitted freely and cringed, and wrapped her arm around her chest and held herself tightly. "You were doing it because it'd become a fact of life for you. All of you, in some way or another took care of me these last two years and I'm grateful. Don't think I'm not." Maggie watched their faces fall and then rise again and she smiled gently at them.

They had taken care of her when no one else would. Had stuck with her when others had not. She owed them her life, but she couldn't let them take her new life from her. She wouldn't let them decide for her what she did next or how she lived now that she was awake. They hadn't the right.

"But you can't do that anymore. Yes I'll need help getting back on my feet and going back into the world but you can't do that for me. You can't decide what I want. You just don't have the right to run my life now that I've got it back."

Everyone looked down almost ashamed.

Maggie sighed. "You have to listen to me. From now on you have to."

Everyone looked at Maggie, watched and listened to her and nodded their heads when she finished. They hadn't meant to cause her harm, in any way. They were, as she had said it, doing what they had done for the past two years. It was going to be a hard habit to break but Maggie was right. This was her life and she deserved to live it the way she wanted.

"Alright," Anna said as she sat on the edge of the bed, "we're listening."

"First…" Jamie moved to the side table and grabbed the water cup and placed the straw to Maggie's lips again. She glared at him, but accepted the drink nonetheless.

"Thank you," Maggie said her voice cracking. Next time she decided to scream and rant she was going to do so when she knew her throat could take it. "I want to leave."

"You can't leave the hospital." David spoke up quickly trying to nick that request in the bud.

Anna looked over her shoulder and glared at her ex-husband. As did Maggie. "She wasn't finished."

David took a deep breath and sighed. "Please continue."

"Thank you. I want to leave this room."

"But Maggie this has been your room for…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't want to be in this room anymore, Greenlee. It may have been my room for however long, I don't care. I need to leave here. There are just…too many things going on in here. I can't deal with those memories you all have. I shouldn't have to, neither should you. So please, as soon as possible. Get me out of this room."

"We'll get right on that," Anna stated and looked up at David, who only looked back down at her. There was no way he was leaving, he just woke up and Maggie was finally talking. Besides, there were tidbits of information he needed to talk to Maggie about. Specifically how she knew about his deception, if she even did, or he was just misreading what she was talking about. There was something different about Maggie, he knew it, they all knew it, but more importantly Maggie knew it.

Jamie cleared his throat and David looked at him. They glared at each other for a few moments before the doctor turned on his heels and left. After all, David was the one with more privileges in the hospital. Even Jamie could admit that. His grandfather was chief of staff in the ER but in this wing or department David was…important. He had strings he could pull to get things done. So he was the obvious choice to go about making Maggie's first request (demand) a reality as fast as possible.

David and Jamie's relationship had come a long way in the past two years. They had their moments, the good and bad ones. But they were working on it. Slowly but surely they were working on it.

"He kept Miranda from Bianca, didn't he?" Maggie asked gently her eyes fixed on the closing door in David's wake.

"Maggie, he made mistakes but…"

"But what, Anna? But what? He kept Miranda from Bianca. I may not have been awake to see it happen but I know how much pain she was in because I heard it in her voice. I saw it in her eyes after the DNA test. Which, was botched wasn't it?" Jamie nodded. "By Paul Cramer and Krystal," Maggie stated and the three looked at her curiously, they all hadn't remembered giving her that information. "He let Bianca, Kendall, Erica, Babe, JR, m-me. He let everyone believe that Miranda was dead. He knew how much Miranda meant to Bianca, he knew! He was there with us the whole time! How could he do that, how could he…how could any of them…" Maggie choked back on her tears and took the glass from Jamie and sipped through the straw. "…I wasn't there for her."

"Maggie it wasn't your fault you weren't there. We were there, we took up the slack, I promise. She's fine, they're both fine. They're together and happy and living in…." Greenlee stopped talking and looked down from meeting Maggie's eyes.

"Living in…" Maggie prompted but no one continued. She sighed and rolled her eyes before leaning back in her bed. She sipped from the cup of water again before looking back up at the group surrounding her. "…she's living in Paris."

"How did you…?"

"I told you Jamie. I heard everything everyone said."

"But Maggie…we never told you where Bianca went. We never even told you she was gone," Anna stated softly, her eyes widening as she looked around the room. Jamie and Greenlee both shook their heads. They all decided not to tell Maggie Bianca was gone. They played the voice recording of Bianca's voice talking about the weather and life in general to make Maggie believe that Bianca was still there. They knew it would be best that way. To keep Maggie calm and centered and believing that Bianca was still there, waiting for her.

Maggie turned to Anna and met the woman's widening eyes. "What do you mean? How do I know that then?"

TBC….


	6. Whispered Names

**Part 5  
**'_Whispered names'_

-**August 3, 2006**-  
-**PVH**-

The thought of Bianca leaving her while she was in a coma was delayed from further thought at the moment. There were more pressing matters at hand. Which needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

"We never told you. We played…"

It seemed to come out of nowhere, but Maggie knew. "…A voice recording."

"Right…wait…" Greenlee halted as she stared at Maggie dumfounded.

What the hell?

Maggie continued to think. There were things she knew. Things she could have sworn she heard them tell her. Events in the past few years that happened, but did they even bother to tell her? They hadn't bothered to tell her about David or about Bianca leaving. It made no sense. How did she know these things? How could she know these things if they didn't tell her and they were her only constant visitors? Maybe it was the nursing staff…maybe…or maybe it was the radio they played…maybe.

A thought hit Maggie square in the chest, her heart constricting. "Greenlee, did Ryan ride over a cliff?" Everyone's eyes continued to widen. Shit, that answers that question. "Is Ryan dead?" Like really dead? Not like in her dreams…

"How…how could you? I never," Greenlee whispered as she felt the air thicken.

Jamie jumped to his feet and grabbed ahold of Greenlee's arms. Anna grabbed the coffee tray from the woman and let Jamie lead her to his chair. He poured another glass of water and handed it to Greenlee who only waved it away.

"That means…oh, Greenlee, I-I'm so sorry." The baby…Maggie left that unspoken. Greenlee _had_ lost her baby and Ryan all in the same month.

"What are you sorry for?" Greenlee hated to ask, was afraid to know the answer, but needed to know.

"Ryan's…"

"Maybe this isn't the best idea," Jamie chipped in as he looked at Maggie and Greenlee and met Anna's eyes. Something was off here. Something was going on with Maggie. They'd made sure she didn't know about these facts. They'd gone to great lengths to make sure she wasn't informed of anything remotely stressful. Something was going on here and before Maggie continued to tell them things, things they might not be ready to hear, they needed to think this through.

Anna seemed to snap out of it and met Jamie's eyes. He was right. They needed to find out what was going on here. Perhaps one of the nurses or physical therapists had accidentally informed Maggie of these facts while talking about them in the room. They had made sure not to mention any of them.

"Jamie's right." Anna tried.

"Screw it if Jamie's right. I want to know what Maggie knows about Ryan!" Greenlee spat as she stood from her seat.

"Greenlee, we need to figure this out. We don't want anything she says to hurt anyone," Anna stated calmly hoping she could deter the resilient woman from continuing to pry information out of Maggie. What if it had been the hospital staff? What if they had spread rumors while in Maggie's room about Ryan, and Maggie believed them to be true? What good would that do Greenlee? Ryan was dead.

Greenlee remained quiet for a moment, but by the way she crossed her arms and looked at Anna, the Brit knew that she wasn't letting this go. She was just pausing in her attempts to weasel the information out of Maggie.

"We seem to be forgetting that Maggie just woke up from a coma." It needed saying, they were taking everything Maggie said as fact, when in reality it was, but she could have come across those facts any number of ways. "She could have heard about these things from any number of people. She has a whole set of nurses…physical therapists and neurologists that come in here every day."

"I do?" Maggie asked, sounded like there were a lot of people responsible for her well-being.

"Yes, you do. But the point is, we may have told them to keep their chatter to a minimum about what was going on in Pine Valley, but they might not have listened."

"You can find out…can't you?" Greenlee eased back to Jamie's seat and looked at Anna, beginning to relax. At least one of them was thinking about this rationally.

"Yes I can." Anna nodded her head to affirm her statement. She could and would find out, because for the life of her there was a tingle at the base of her neck and she needed it to go away. Which meant she needed plausible answers, physical realistic answers because the alternative was just…too Twilight Zone for her tastes.

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie mentioned as he stood behind his former chair.

Maggie cleared her throat and immediately took a sip of water. Everyone turned their attention back to her.

"Not to be pushy or anything but…can we go back to square one?"

"Which is?"

"The fact that you have conversations about me like I'm not even here or can offer any creditable opinions."

"Well no offense Maggie but with what you just said it's kinda hard to…" Jamie slowly stopped talking when he saw Maggie's force-ten glare directed at him, and for the life of him all he could do was smile.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to smile. You're supposed to cower in fear."

Jamie and Greenlee burst out laughing. "Sorry Maggie it's just…it's so good to even see that glare that I can barely feel any fear. Besides, you're hocked up to an IV you ain't getting anywhere near me."

Maggie just glared and for a minute Jamie actually feared that the blonde would get up and chase him down just to prove him wrong. He didn't put it past her, not even now, after two years in a stasis coma.

Shit…okay so he did cower…just a delayed reaction.

Maggie grinned and felt like gagging. The minute their serious discussion was over she was going to demand the use of a toothbrush. Was it possible with the hordes of medical personnel taking care of her, that simply brushing her teeth had not been done? It wasn't the most important part of health care, especially when one is in a coma, but still. It felt like she had fur growing on her teeth! It was disgusting!

"Now that square one has been dealt with, lets move on to square number two."

"What's with you and squares?" Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know Jamie. Just humor the previously comatose woman." Jamie nodded once and smiled, Maggie just rolled her eyes at him. "That's strike two for you."

"What was strike one?"

Maggie groaned and regretted it. Her chest constricted and her stomach turned as her throat and eyes began to burn. "Shit…" she cursed and as instructed moved to lie down on the bed and pulled herself into a ball.

"Jamie get a…"

"No, I'm fine." Maggie called over her shoulder, Jamie already at the door as Anna stood over the bed rubbing her back soothingly. "They said its 'normal'," Maggie seethed at using the word and just took deep breaths and slowly released them.

"Maggie if…"

"They said it was normal!" Maggie firmly stated and closed her eyes. "I'm doing what they told me to do. Right now I couldn't care less if my stomach muscles are getting used to having to expand and constrict more than they've had to in a few years. I want to know about Bianca!" Anna and Jamie shared a look and neither said a word as Jamie moved back into the room.

"Oh…Bianca's square two," Jamie stated as he leaned his arms down against the end of the bed. That still didn't answer his question about what was his first strike.

"Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" Greenlee commented with a smirk as she watched Jamie frown and Maggie smirk.

"What do you want to know about Bianca?" Anna asked gently.

She realized this conversation might have been better off veering towards Greenlee and Ryan territory. After all, who wanted to tell someone that the woman she was madly in love with was no longer interested in her, no longer had the strength to stick around, left her for new opportunities, couldn't deal with seeing her so still every day, just couldn't stay for her or with her?—certainly not Anna. Right now Maggie was better off thinking about anything _**BUT**_ Bianca and Miranda, which automatically meant they were all she was going to be thinking about. How typical.

"Wh—"

"I'm back," David stated as he walked into the room holding the door open. "I hope you're all ready to become pack mules." Maggie had to smile. David had done it. Several orderlies walked into the room with a doctor and nurse. Maggie recognized the nurse and the doctor looked familiar. He had been here the other night. Madden…that name, face, those eyes…she just couldn't place…

"Alice!" Maggie spoke brightly and watched her friend smile brightly and move over to the bed.

"Maggie," Alice enthusiastically spoke as she moved over to the bed and smiled down at the blonde. "Long time no see."

"Ha, I'm sure." Maggie smiled. "It's good to see you. You're a nurse…" Maggie's smile widened. "I'm glad you made it to where you wanted to be."

"Thanks, Maggie." Alice moved to Maggie's IV and checked the drip and moved to the end of the bed to grab Maggie's chart. She'd need another bag soon. They had her restricted to a fluids only diet. They'd have to work their way up slowly to solid foods. Today Jell-O was on the menu with several apple drips.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked, eyeing the nurse curiously. _'I think we just found out our leak.'_ Anna thought happily. Except, that stupid tingle at the back of her neck wouldn't budge.

"We went to school together," Maggie explained simply.

Alice turned to Anna and smiled brightly at the woman before frowning when she noticed the older woman's suspicious look. Dr. Madden saved her from having to answer any of the questions that were forming on the British woman's tongue.

"You shouldn't be talking so much." Josh moved into the room and checked the chart Alice had just placed back on the bed.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, it's not normal?" Maggie asked darkly as she eyed the man before her. She got a bad feeling when she looked at him.

Josh ignored her statement. Focusing on the fact that he was to move her to another room, rather than talk to the woman. Her case may be extraordinary but he wasn't going to be disrespected. "We're here to bring you to your new room. Since you'll no longer need to stay on this floor."

"Good," Maggie said and stretched her legs out, so she was once again lying straight on her back, bent forward by the tilt of the bed.

"Alright, so let's get you going." At Dr. Madden's statement Alice moved to the bed while one of the orderlies pushed a wheelchair up to the bed.

"Alright, Maggie, we're going to move you to the wheelchair. So you'll need to turn…" Maggie moved her legs to hang over the edge of the bed slowly. "…right, just like that." Alice smiled and moved to sit on the bed next to Maggie. "Now, wrap your arm around my back and the other around my waist."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just pick her up?" Jamie asked as he stepped forward. "I can…"

"This'll help her more than you lifting her and carrying her will," one of the orderlies told him as he stepped over to the other side of Maggie and waited. If Maggie couldn't remain standing with Alice's help he'd step in and do exactly what the young man wanted to do, carry and place her in the chair.

"You ready?" Maggie nodded and wrapped her hand around her wrist like Alice told her to, and they slowly moved off the bed. The minute her feet touched the floor her legs buckled, but with her arms securely wrapped around Alice she remained standing.

"That's it," Alice gently coaxed as Maggie straightened her knees and stood, her chest heaving with the exertion it took. Maggie caught sight of the orderly—she'd have to find out his name—holding onto the bag of her IV before placing it on the wheelchair's IV stand. "Great! Now just take one step."

Maggie grimaced as she moved her left foot first and then her right, Alice stepping with her. With a nod, the orderly moved forward with the wheelchair and placed it right behind Maggie. Alice helped Maggie sit and smiled brightly when she saw the blonde beaming.

"You'll be back to running laps around campus in no time." Maggie looked up at Alice, taking in gulps of air and rolled her eyes, but her smile was bright and accomplished.

"Now let's get you to your new room." Alice stepped behind Maggie and placed her hands on the arms of the wheelchair.

"We're moving all of this to the new room?" The second orderly asked as he moved to the corner of the room, a box in his hand.

"Yes." David looked over at Maggie, questioning her even as he gave the affirmative order. Maggie just stared back and shrugged, sure that if she tried to nod or bob her head in any which direction she'd throw up. "Yes," David stated again and handed Anna a box Maggie just realized he was carrying.

"Wait," Anna called just as Alice pushed Maggie to the door. Alice stopped and turned herself and Maggie around. "We don't know what room," Anna explained as she held a stuffed animal in her hand, ready to place it into a box.

Maggie heard Alice reply something and felt the wheelchair start to move. She recalled hearing someone forcefully say stop and everything went still. Her heart, pounding against her chest as it rose and fell at a frantic pace frightened everyone. With a groan she bent forward, her arms moving to wrap around her stomach.

'_Not again,' _was all Maggie could think as she felt as if her stomach was tearing itself in two.

Maggie's eyes widened until they were fully dilated and all she could see was the stuffed animal in Anna's frozen hand. All she could see was the pudgy belly, short arms and legs and hand sown insignia right smack dab in the middle of its stomach. The stuffed animal, a teddy bear, was cute but not earth shatteringly beautiful; so why the slowing of time at the sight of it? For some reason Maggie knew this, but it pulled her in anyway and her breathing slowed and the world around the image of the bear faded to black.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the room came to life. It was bright and filled with the sound of smooth, soft jazz coming from the small stereo system in the corner of the room where Jamie had been standing only a moment ago. Except, he was no longer there. With a quick look around the room, no one was there, apart from her. There, on the bed! She was lying still; pale and being kept alive by the respirator that helped her chest rise and fall as she 'breathed'. The sound of the respirator and heart monitor were almost like distant echoes to her, familiar and terrifying. Maggie looked to where Anna had been standing a moment ago and saw no one was there, just a table covered in get well cards, one vase full of wilting flowers and an assortment of stuffed animals. The teddy bear Anna had held in her hand. It wasn't there. Maggie looked around the room and looked down at the wheelchair…

Wait.

Maggie spun around—on her feet—where the hell was her wheelchair. Better yet, how was she standing, where was she, and what the hell was going on just generally how was **this** normal? Maggie took a deep breath and realized that her chest, the one attached to her, not the 'her' on the bed, was rising and falling slowly, even as her heart raced. This was shit! This was what happened at the casino!

The sound of the door opening pulled Maggie from her brief moment of thought, she looked around in a panic as she watched a figure use their back to push the door open. The figure looked right at her and Maggie gasped.

"Bianca…" As if the woman had heard her whisper she looked around the room. Obviously seeing no one. For when she was satisfied that no one was present in the room—even though she was here—she walked right to the bed and would have walked right into her had she not moved.

Bianca was carrying something and as Maggie eyed it closely she realized it was the bear. The one Anna held, the one that started this whole mess, or this new one.

What the hell was going on?

Bianca took the seat beside her bed and sat down heavily into it. Her shoulders were sagged but the muscles in her arms flexed as she gripped the arm of the chair tightly. Maggie looked once more around the room before moving to stand on the opposite side of her bed.

She refused to look at herself. She looked horrible, helpless and as dead as Maggie ever thought she could look. The illusion of her chest rising and falling, just that, an optical illusion brought on by the machine pushing it up and down. The heart monitor was just another sham. It made people believe she was alive. But she knew better. They all just watched as her soul died and her body remained alive while withering away to nothing. God was she really _that_ skinny?

Maggie focused on the scene in front of her when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Bianca's hand was slowly tracing her jaw line, her fingertips lightly brushing against her pale skin as if they were fresh hairs on a paintbrush gliding across a blank canvas for their first time. The touch was tentative, gentle and slow. All Maggie could do was wish she could feel it. Feel Bianca's hand against her cheek. Maggie felt hollow inside as she watched tears gently slide from Bianca's eyes to glide down her cheeks while her eyes remained riveted on her decaying body. Maggie wanted nothing more then to move forward, place her hand along Bianca's skin as she cupped the woman's cheek and feel the wet texture of Bianca's tears against the pad of her thumb as she brushed them away. To whisper into Bianca's ear that all was going to be all right, tell her everything that she needed to be said. Everything she hadn't been able to say before the accident. Convince her that she shouldn't feel remorse or guilt.

Funny how that is, Maggie realized. She had hated Bianca, wanted to shake the woman till she was given a clear answer on what they were considered.—not that Bianca hadn't wanted to do the same to her not even…well what had been barely a year ago the night she went to the casino. Wanted to know why she chose Babe over her, scream and yell and rant and wave her arms around wildly as she pointed accusing fingers at her and absentmindedly wiped at the tears that would be falling as she did so. Now, after everything was done and she hadn't the chance to do any of this, but was given the chance to see Bianca, broken, her face gaunt and sickly, all she wanted was to hold her and let her know she'd never let go, not even in death.

Maggie moved over to Bianca and moved her hand to rest just above the brunette's shoulder. She felt her heart race as she held her hand where it was, waiting. Waiting for what, Maggie wasn't sure but as she moved to place her hand on Bianca's shoulder the brunette's voice sounded through the empty room startling her. Maggie stepped back, snapping out of her thoughts and attempts to touch Bianca's shoulder.

"Hi…" Bianca cleared her throat. "I just came by to give you something." Bianca lifted up a teddy bear that had an M and half of the '&' symbol stitched into its stomach. "I got one for Miranda as well. It's her favorite stuffed animal. She uses it as a snuggle buddy when she sleeps." Bianca's voice cracked as she moved her hand to wipe at her eyes.

The brunette's voice was rough and Maggie cringed at the sound of it cracking. "I came to give you this one. I had them made for the two of you. M&M. Maggie & Miranda. I thought…" Bianca moved her hand to her mouth and covered it for a moment, taking a few moments to try and compose herself. "I thought you'd like another friend." Bianca looked around the room at the tables full of stuffed animals. "I know it was stupid, you have so many, but this one. It's special or, at least I'd think you'd think of it as special. It's hand made and it's full of…" Bianca shook her head and closed her eyes as she pulled the bear into her own arms and squeezed it tightly. Sobs racked through her as she held the bear.

Maggie was adamant about NOT crying. Even as her breath was hitching as she was forced to watch Bianca break down.

"This is shit, Maggie. This is all shit." Bianca finally spoke as she wiped her cheeks roughly and her eyes seemed to harden. Maggie's eyes widened at the force behind the words and the use of the word shit in general.

"You're telling me," Maggie whispered softly, unbelieving.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. Nothing's right in Pine Valley anymore. Everything's just gone to shit and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just so angry _all_ the time." The anguish in Bianca's voice was going to break Maggie, she was sure of it. "I don't know how to not be. I'm angry at everything! At everyone and the only time I feel remotely like myself is when I'm with Miranda. She's the only reason I'm still trying." Maggie gasped and shook her head. She stepped forward. This time she placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder, it just fazed through her! Went right through it, like it was just smoke that could be wafted away on a whim. Maggie groaned and clamped her hands into fists while taking a step away from Bianca. All of a sudden there was this uncontrollable anger. This—this…_**need**_ to hit something and Maggie didn't know where it came from.

"I want revenge and I want what I can't have and it's their fault! They want what I can give them." Bianca mouthed 'their freedom' before continuing. "What I alone can give them and I don't give a fuck about it." Bianca's hands quickly formed fists. "I don't fucking care what happens to them, what their lives will be like! I want them to feel the pain I feel and they won't and it's not fair! It's not fair that I have to have this pain, they caused, and I can't just give it back. I can't just cause them the same pain because they don't have a child for me to steal. They don't have hearts to crush and souls to kill. They don't have what I need them to have. They don't have super powers or miracles or anything…" She sighed.

Maggie saw Bianca's knuckles turn white and all she wants to do is hit something so hard it'll break or break her hand.

"They can't give me back those eight months with my daughter, and they can't bring you back to me. No matter how much I wish they could. If they could Maggie, I'd give them anything they asked for. I'd even happily watch you marry Jamie without a fuss if I thought that would somehow bring you back."

Maggie cringed at that. The next time she saw Jamie she was going to hit him just for the hell of it, because he was someone she could hit without the fear of being hit back.

"I'd be your bridesmaid at your wedding and even stop wishing Jamie would die a horrible death for being able to have been with you." Bianca uncurled her fingers and put her hand on top of Maggie's. "He was able to wake up every morning and see you before anyone else, to see you before going to bed. To have been able to hold your trust and love and protected it like I couldn't. He spent all his free time with you. Time I didn't because of my own blindness and stupidity." Bianca sighed and relaxed slightly. "I wanted your trust and your love and friendship more than anything these last few months. I've missed hearing your voice and listening to you sing in the shower when you thought I couldn't hear. I miss laughing with you about absolutely nothing and making Kendall think we were whispering secrets to each other about her when we weren't. I miss sitting at the boathouse with you and just enjoying each other's company. I miss talking with you about my day and seeing your smile as you talk about school and everything you're learning. But god, Maggie…." Bianca tilted her head slightly as she looked up at Maggie's closed eyes. "…what I miss most is your eyes." Bianca ran her hand down Maggie's cheek softly and touched the blonde's closed eyelids gently.

Maggie bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes tightly. She would not cry, she wouldn't cry. It wasn't working. She could hear Bianca's sharp intake of air and hear her sobs and practically see it without her eyes being open. It had to stop. It had to. Maggie began to shake her head from side to side as fast as she could until the words Bianca was saying and the sight before her blurred and the only thing she knew was the sound of her blood rushing past her ears and the feeling of her heart slamming against her ribcage. By the time she stopped and opened her eyes Maggie realizes she was on the floor and that Bianca vacated her chair. It took a moment to see where Bianca went, but when she did, she wished she hadn't missed what she had.

Bianca was slowly untangling herself from Maggie's bed, careful of the wires connecting the blonde to the machines that kept her alive. She wiped the remnants of her tears off of Maggie's neck and placed one last kiss to Maggie's forehead. Before slipping off the bed to stand beside it, placing the bear where she had just been.

"…you'll never be far from me either. I'll hold you right here…" Bianca choked holding her chest with her left hand above her heart as her right took residence in Maggie's own. Why she always had to fight for a dream to come true only to be plagued with another nightmare, Bianca didn't know the answer to. She wished upon all the stars that just this once, she didn't have to fight to be able to love.

With one last look and squeeze of Maggie's hand, Bianca pulled away and walked to the door. Her heart far too broken to break anymore as she left Maggie's room for the last time. Her hand gripped at her shirt above her heart while the other wrapped around her waist offering her nothing more than an illusion of comfort. The door closed behind another lover lost and opportunities vanishing before her very eyes as she walked down the hospital hallway. Never to look back, missing the lone tear that fell from the room's comatose occupant.

Maggie watched as a tear fell from her comatose form and felt an identical tear slowly slip from her own.

"Bianca…"

TBC….


	7. Warmth

Part of the flashback seen in this chapter can be found in the previous chapter.

**Part 6**

'_Warmth' _

-**Paris**-  
-**August 4, 2006**-

Bianca stood in front of her daughter's bedroom door, quietly peeking into the room to watch her daughter sleep. It's something she's done since Miranda was placed back in her arms. It's something she sees herself doing for the foreseeable future and something she couldn't imagine not being able to do. With a calming breath Bianca moved to leave the doorway, when her eyes caught sight of something in her daughter's arms. Bianca felt her heart constrict as she stood in her daughter's doorway, frozen. Her eyes riveted, no longer on her slumbering child, but the plush toy the toddler held within her grasp.

That teddy bear, with its white patch of fake fur marked with black stitching etched into its stomach. Its black eyes almost looking into her own, catching her and holding her captive with their soulless stare. A pair of similar soulless black eyes watching over the woman she loves, miles away while these eyes watched over the light of her life, her only child. Now, they spared her a look and all she could do is suck in a shocked deep breath at the sheer power of the flashback overtaking her. Its intensity caused her to lose her footing. Thankfully she was able to catch herself on the doorframe, her eyes focusing on the wall as she pushed away from the doorframe that kept her from falling. She shook off the sudden chill that ran down her back and turned her eyes back into her daughter's room, her eyes finding Miranda's expanding chest. Bianca took a step forward, riveted by the sight ahead of her. She stood before her daughter's bed and kneeled down as her hand ran through the length of Miranda's long curly brown locks.

Her daughter…

Bianca sighed and smiled every time she was given a moment like this. Thankful that she was being given the chance to run her hand through her daughter's hair, watch her sleep, hear her breath, help her grow into the person she is meant to be. These moments were when she felt her heart the most, felt it beat against her chest and knew that no matter the evils in the world there would always be greater goods to over come those evils.

Bianca moved her eyes from tracing along her child's sleeping form. Her eyes find the eyes of the same plush toy that caught her attention at the door. Her eyes lock with the pebbled black eyes of her daughter's favorite teddy bear. Its as if it's the first time she's laid eyes on the bear. The one she herself asked a local toy maker in Pine Valley to make special for her. She asked for two of them. One for both of her girls, she watched as the old woman stitched in the custom letters and designs she had asked for. She's saw this bear every day for the past six months. She'd watched as her daughter dragged it behind her as she walked into any room. She'd watched as Miranda talked to the bear in her own little language; she saw Miranda pull the toy into her arms and hold it tightly as she cried finding comfort in its warm manufactured fur as her tears soaked into that same fur. This wasn't the first time she'd seen her daughter hold the bear as if it were her only life line, but it didn't matter. For the moment, right now, as she looked into the inanimate objects solid black pebbled eyes it was as if she were looking at it for the first time. The first time she'd seen how dead they were. How lifeless they truly were and how they contrasted from the face—but more importantly—the eyes she saw every time she looked at the bear.

Bianca moved from her crouching position alongside the bed and kneeled on the mattress. Listened as it groaned under the pressure of her weight. Bianca's eyes moved quickly to Miranda, the girl didn't make a sound, just tugged on the bear tighter. Bianca continued to maneuver around her sleeping toddler until she was lying behind Miranda. She pushed herself closer to Miranda and smiled as the tiny brunette turned in her sleep and practically climbed into her arms. Mirada mumbled against her skin and she closed her eyes against the burning sensation of tears. For a moment, she could pretend that…

Bianca's eyes snapped open. She was unable to break free from the memory that griped her. Nor was she able to stop the clenching of her own heart as she saw beautiful hazel eyes and a watery smile fading into the foreground of the room as a room she had once been familiar with formed in front of her own deep chocolate eyes.

"…_I miss sitting at the boathouse with you and just enjoying each other's company. I miss talking with you about my day and seeing your smile as you talk about school and everything you're learning. But god Maggie…." Bianca tilted her head slightly as she looked up at Maggie's closed eyes. "…what I miss most is your eyes." Bianca ran her hand down Maggie's cheek softly and touched the blonde's closed eyelids gently._

_Bianca slips her hand from Maggie's and stands at the side of the blonde's bed. She looks down into Maggie's pristine white sinking face and closes her eyes for a moment. For a moment contemplating just walking out of the room and leaving the bear here, without another moment spent here. She can't do it. This is her last chance. She doesn't plan on coming back. She couldn't take coming back. With a deep breath and her decision finally made Bianca sat on the edge of the bed. Careful as she bent backwards, as if playing limbo, and bent underneath the wires connected to Maggie, and lay down next to the blonde. _

_Maggie was warm. The covers that covered her at all times offering her warmth that Bianca just didn't posses. She'd found that no matter where she was, that she felt cold and no amount of heat seemed to warm her anymore. Her skin always cold to the touch. She'd told Kendall about it and had almost relented and gone to the doctor that Kendall insisted she see, before realizing that she didn't need a doctor. _

_She had lost something the night of the car accident. _

_She'd rushed out of the casino with Babe and Jamie standing beside her when they made it out to the mezzanine. She'd met Maggie's eyes, for a moment before the blonde pushed up off the floor and ran again. Bianca had gone to follow, but she'd seen Kendall with the gun. She had to stay, had to stop Kendall from doing something stupid. She hadn't been able to stop Kendall from firing the fake gun, and when the screeching sound of tires on asvault hit her ears, looked up just in time to watch a car plow right into Maggie. Her heart had stopped beating then. And no matter what she knew to be true, it hadn't started again. _

_At least, not until Miranda had been placed in her arms again, but even then, it just didn't beat the same and it was stupid to think so. Because her heart was beating the same as it always had, it was keeping her alive like it always had. There was nothing wrong with it, but it wasn't the same. No matter what medical science would say, her heart wasn't the same, it was broken and left an empty feeling in her chest that was crammed by her daughter and the love she felt for Miranda but it wasn't full. It hadn't been full in such a long time. But now…_

…_here, lying next to Maggie for the last time. It filled. _

_Because for a moment, she could close her eyes and she could pretend. Pretend that they were just lying somewhere. Anywhere but here in this hospital bed. They could be lying underneath the blaring sun in the park resting after sharing a picnic together. Or they could be lying down in the snow after making snow angels and building a snowman, on Maggie's insistence. Or they could be lying in Maggie's bed, resting after putting Miranda down to bed, and just talking with each other. Or…there were just so many ors that would be better than what was true. Anything would be better than this. _

_Bianca felt her heart constrict, her moment of fantasy of what if's was over. Reality struck home and it hurt. Hurt more than Bianca was willing to admit to anyone but herself. With a broken sob she turned on her side an wrapped her arms, lightly over Maggie, draping her arms over the blonde's rising and falling chest. For the last time. This was it. This was the last time she'd ever be able to hold Maggie, because she couldn't do this to herself anymore. She couldn't sit around and wait for something that just wasn't coming. She couldn't waist her life away. She was dying. She knew it. She could feel it. This was killing her. _

_Watching Maggie wither away to nothing and still remain alive, knowing that she'd lost her chance was killing her. It was why she was always cold and why she couldn't sleep and why she was just so angry all the time. She couldn't stay and do this to herself. She owed it to herself and to Miranda to live, to make things work when she just knew, deep inside that they shouldn't be able to now that Maggie was…was suspended. Suspended in time for the rest of her natural life, or for as long as Anna let these machines keep her alive. _

_Maggie wouldn't want this, wouldn't want to do this to her family and to herself. Bianca knew that, but could never voice it because if it was voiced then plugs might be pulled and as much pain it would cause it would allow for pain to be soothed and for lives and people to move on. And she couldn't find it in herself to move on, mentally. If Maggie were dead, then she'd need to move on, in every sense of the term. Now, she was moving on, but only in the lamest of terms. She was leaving Pine Valley, leaving Maggie and this hospital and the suspension of her life behind and moving away, only to be stuck here. Knowing that even if she left this city, this state, even this country, she'd never really be gone, because a part of her, the most vital part of her—her heart—would remain here, in this very bed. Its shell would remain in her body and continue to beat its rhythmic methodical empty pulse through her for the rest of her life. _

_It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. With a sigh Bianca buried her head into Maggie's neck and closed her eyes. Ready to pretend, for just a few more moments, that life was fair and right and just. Just a few more moments that would have to last her a lifetime. A lifetime too long. _

Bianca felt as if she were lying in that bed again, holding onto a dream that wasn't real. She felt her heart constrict as if she were waking from her daydream, her fantasy of a life where Maggie was awake, well and apart of her life, completing it. And it hurt, it hurt to remember, to recall, to know that her heart still laid in a bed an ocean away.

_Two lifetimes too long. The injustice of the world could still shock and cause her to stumble. No only would Maggie's presence be missed for her, and her friends and family but it would be missed by another generation. A generation that would pale in comparison to its potential now that Maggie wouldn't influence it. Wouldn't be able to take part of the next generation. Wouldn't be able to hold Miranda, know that she was alive. Wouldn't know that when the time came she wouldn't finally hold Miranda at the 'pearly white gates', but then she would know. Know that Miranda was alive and Bianca prayed that Maggie knew, wished that Maggie knew that Miranda was alive, and hoped beyond anything at all that Maggie would know that she was with her, not Babe. What Bianca longed for, was that even though Maggie wouldn't be there, Miranda, the child Maggie had loved from the very beginning, would __**KNOW**__ who Maggie was. That she'd do Maggie's memory justice. It was the least she could do and all she could offer up for the justice Maggie wouldn't receive from elsewhere. _

"_You'll never be too far from her, Maggie. She'll get to hold you close each night, waking up beside you. Or, well, beside the bear."_ _Bianca slowly untangled herself from Maggie's bed, careful of the wires connecting the blonde to the machines that keep her alive. She wipes the remnants of her tears off of Maggie's neck and places one last kiss to Maggie's forehead. Before slipping off the bed to stand beside it, placing the bear where she had just been. "Let that comfort you, as it'll comfort me." _

Bianca's eyes sprung with tears at the idea that she could never hold the love of her life the way her daughter held the plush toy and she held her daughter ever again.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself, but for the life of her, the flashback would just not let go. As if it needed to be completed, for what, she didn't know. But it hurt…it just hurt soo damn much!

"…_you'll never be far from me either. I'll hold you right here…" Bianca choked holding her chest with her left hand above her heart as her right took residence in Maggie's own. __Why she always had to fight for a dream to come true only to be plagued with another nightmare, Bianca didn't know the answer to. She wished upon all the stars that just this once, she didn't have to fight to be able to love. _

_With one last look and squeeze of Maggie's hand, Bianca pulled away and walked to the door. Her heart far too broken to break anymore as she left Maggie's room for the last time. Her hand gripping at her shirt above her heart while the other wrapped around her waist offering her nothing more than an illusion of comfort. As the door closed behind another lover lost and opportunity vanishing before her very eyes as she walked down the hospital hallway, missing the long tear that fell from the room's comatose occupant._

Bianca groaned as she lost whatever reserves she had been holding onto and cried. She cried into her daughter's hair and covered her mouth as if to stifle her sobs. Her breath came in quick pants, as if she'd just run a mile, refusing to make a sound and wake her daughter. Fighting against the sobs caused a stiff pain in her chest but that pain wasn't new and held not even a flicker of a candle's light to the pain she felt encasing her heart the night she walked away from Maggie.

Then…

Miranda murmured into her neck and snuggled in closer to her. Her tears stopped and her pants slowed and she felt…

…something was

…different

Bianca wrapped her arms around Miranda and held her daughter to her, and breathed in her scent, except…

…With another deep inhale Bianca closed her eyes and shook her head.

Lilac and roses.

Maggie's perfume.

Her body shook with something Bianca didn't or couldn't fully comprehend. Miranda still sound asleep wrapped her small arm around Bianca's waist—when in actuality—it only rested along her hip and gripped her shirt. Miranda's hand fisted and pulled the material away from Bianca's soaking skin, and towards her. When the shaking finally subsided something was strange, different and extraordinary.

She felt…

"Ma-ey…" Miranda whispered as she held her mother's shirt against her tiny chest, her lips forming a smile even as she continued to sleep unaware of the name she had just spoken.

…warm.

TBC….


	8. And So It Begins

****

Part 7  
'_And so it begins'_

Bianca was gone.

Maggie gasped and felt her stomach twist and felt a pain in the back of her mind. All Maggie could do was to wait and see what happened now. She felt herself pass through the air and knew she'd hit the ground on her side because the air she'd gasped in seconds before rushed out at the harsh landing. Then the shaking began and everything hurt and wouldn't stop slamming against the horribly stiff tile floor. She heard people saying her name, she heard Anna begging her not to do this to them, Not to come back only to leave again she heard Jamie's voice as well but as he began speaking she felt herself slipping further away.

Bianca had left her. And now…there was only darkness.

"Darkness, isn't that a little too…dramatic for you, Mags?"

Maggie looked around but saw only black nothingness. She could almost tell someone was rolling their eyes at her, but who? That voice had sounded so…

"You really should redecorate. This places is just so dreadfully…black."

'I know that voice,' Maggie thought as she pushed up on her arms, safe in assuming she was, once again, no longer in the hospital room with her friends and family. It was an odd feeling, trying to push herself up to a standing position when she couldn't even feel a floor beneath her. Yet somehow she was up, and standing, she was sure of it, she hoped. How could she tell? She thought she moved her hand in front of her face but still saw nothing.

"It could use a little color, don't you think?"

The sound of fingers snapping, or what she assumed were fingers snapping, echoed through the darkness. The closer the echo sounded the lighter the darkness became until Maggie was left standing in an empty hospital room. Why did it always have to be a hospital room? Maggie didn't care anymore, now that she could see she turned on her heels spinning around until she was looking into her own face.

"Frankie…"

"Not exactly," not-exactly-Frankie stated as she smirked.

"But…" it had to be Frankie.

"I'm not actually your sister," not-actually-Frankie explained as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But, then, what?" Maggie's head hurt, just like everything else. Her body was stiff and she felt a throb just above her eyes as she cringed, her eyes still riveted on not-actually-her-sister.

"That headache is why I'm here." Maggie didn't understand. She looked up and noticed Frankie was no longer in front of her. "See…I'm not really here. And neither are you actually. We're not really here. _Here_ doesn't technically exist." Maggie spun around several times, still unable to find the exact image of herself that had to be her sister, it just had to be.

"Do I? And why is that? Can you answer that?" The voice that she was sure belonged to Frankie asked her, from literally nowhere in sight.

This was like _The Looking Glass_, her Wonderland, where there were mad hatters, talking Cheshire cats and a bunny that ran around in circles explaining he was late as he went. But, last she checked she hadn't been smoking pot or popping pills with an alcohol beverage on the side. Last she checked she was perfectly sane, too. Now she had a split personality that took shape as her sister.

"Nope, try again." That could hear her thoughts.

"Not so much hear, but as in are." Did that even make sense? What the hell kind of fucked up place was this?

"Well, you have the option of changing it." How could that be? "You see it's simple really. We're not actually anywhere. We're not actually in this hospital room. We're just where you want us to be. Where your mind feels comfortable." Oh there was just no way.

Ha, now that made no sense because she was everything but comfortable in the empty hospital room. There wasn't even a bed! It was just an empty room, with her standing by the door to a four-walled plain room and the tiled floor beneath her bare feet.

Maggie felt a jabbing pain and tasted copper in her mouth. She spit and watched as her saliva mixed with blood, how appealing—not! Maggie stuck out her tongue and moved her hand to touch where the pain was coming from. She must have bit down on her tongue, because her fingertip came away with blood. Great, just what she needed on top of all the rest of the aches and pains she felt. What the hell was going on? This was just far too…out there for her to deal with right now. For goodness sake, she just woke up from a two-year coma two days ago!

"This, I'm afraid, just can't be helped."

"Why is that?" Maggie's question echoed through the bare room as she looked straight ahead. It was just better off being dark in here, because with no one here, it was almost worse than sitting in complete darkness.

"Is that so?" Yet, still there was no body or head or even lips moving that would give her…something! Anything.

"Yes."

"You find this all rather… puzzling don't you?"

No shit, Sherlock!

Maggie heard laughter and cringed at how frightening it was hearing it as it echoed around the room. Knowing that it wasn't coming from anything in the room yet it echoed in it as if it were, scared her. Maggie shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. Eerie, strange, and confusing only just covered about a centimeter of how out-there all of this was getting.

"What's going on?"

"Now that's the question you really want answered, isn't it?"

"Didn't I just ask it?"

"Yes, you did."

"So stop playing games with me and tell me what's going on. Who are you if not Frankie, and where are we?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first? What's going on, who am I, or where are we?"

"Stop messing with my head!" Maggie wanted to scream. She thought that she had screamed that last statement. It was odd, it only echoed back at her as a mere whispered. Was the room getting smaller?

"Now there's an answer to one of your questions." Maggie felt like she was going to get sick. She even bent over and heaved. Her eyes closed. Wonderful. She was sick, possibly dying—who knew in this case?—and she was being played with by a figment of her own imagination.

"There you go, now you're getting it." Maggie opened her eyes when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her eyes widened as they focused on the face centimeters from her own.

"Bianca…"

Bianca shook her head and Maggie felt like crying.

"Sorry…" It even sounded like Bianca. Maggie tightly squeezed her eyes closed. How cruel a fate to have to hide from the face of the woman she loved.

"Is this better?" Maggie shivered when she heard Erica's voice and refused to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Laughter filled the small space that they still occupied, and Maggie sighed. It was Frankie's voice again. It couldn't be considered her own because she didn't have the same tone, her voice wasn't as—for lack of a better description—husky.

"No…it's not."

"Would you rather I take on another form then? After all, I am a part of you. I take orders from right…" a finger touched Maggie's head, "…here."

"Just…" Maggie took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. "…just tell me how to get out of here."

Maggie heard the apparition in front of her sigh and imagined a frown gracing her face. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Not yet, anyway."

"Why?" Maggie's voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Because you don't know why I'm here yet."

"Don't I?" Maggie asked as she wiped at her cheeks. "I'm here for you to drive me crazy."

Frankie's laugh changed and Maggie watched as the illusion before her took on another shape. As the face became clear Maggie nearly screamed. She bit down on her own hand to keep from screaming as she pushed away from her mind's idea of a twisted joke.

"I believe I may be the only one in the family that is crazy."

"Go away!"

"Why? Don't you want to catch up with your dear auntie?"

"Fuck that, get the hell out of that form!" Vanessa's figure vanished and Maggie sighed. The phantom, in whatever form it wanted to appear in, was gone. She was alone.

"Not quite correct. Not a phantom, but I guess you could call me that, I am after all taking forms of dead people," Erica and Bianca were… "Well mostly dead people." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what it is you need to tell me. I want out. I've been trapped in my own mind for two years. I'd rather not be stuck here any longer."

"Are you ready to handle what it is I have to tell you?" Maggie nodded her head to no one. "Are you truly ready? After this, you'll never be able to pretend again. Never be able to go back to the way things were before the accident. Even if you tried, you wouldn't succeed because now everything's different." Her own feelings and words thrown back at her, how _charming._ What did it all mean? Why was she different now? What had changed?

"Well, in actuality nothing much has changed for you, except the…how would you word it? You were ignorant of some facts about your own being for your entire life. Now, you won't be."

"Ignorant of what facts?"

"For starters, those butterflies or knots in your stomach weren't actually there. They were a fabrication that your mind created as a warning system. You were forcing yourself to ignore what you've been since you were young. You were too young at the time to understand so your mind—me, in a way—created a way for you to know what you needed to. Without actually letting you know what it was you needed to know."

"That doesn't make **any** sense!"

Frankie's laughter was heard and her twin showed up in front of her again, nodding her head, as if in understanding. Maybe she could understand her plight but right now all Maggie felt was anger at being played with. Wasn't she dealing with enough as it were? Why did she have to find out that she was different from everyone she'd ever known? Why now?

"You are dealing with a lot, but I can assure you that this will help you in many ways. You're not different from everyone you've ever known. Some of them were like you, with the abilities you possess; they're just dormant in many people. Yours was as well. It was only there when you needed it to be there."

"There when I needed it? Why wasn't it there when…"

"When Miranda was stolen from Bianca?"

"Yes." Maggie looked down. She should have known.

"You weren't to know. It wasn't something you could stop or prove even if you wanted to. There were…" Frankie sighed. "Let me put it to you this way. There was a scale for you. A scale because you hadn't developed a way to control your abilities yet. On a scale of one to ten it would only present itself when the danger for you or someone you cared for deeply was at least a six or higher, never below."

"So you're telling me the fact that someone was raising Bianca's daughter didn't constitute as above a six?"

Frankie just shook her head. "She wasn't in danger."

"Bullshit! She was in danger of being royally fucked up by the whole thing! And what about Bianca, it nearly killed her! Doesn't that constitute as above a six?"

"Maggie there's nothing that could have been done."

"That's crap. There had to have been something! Something…"

"What would you have said to them? I have a 'feeling' that something's not right? That the child Babe's pawning off as her own isn't? They'd have thought you were crazy! Ignored your claims and in the end, all you'd have done was convince Bianca that Miranda was alive. Only to have them prove she wasn't. They'd just ignore the facts that were right there in front of them—like the fact that she had Bianca's eyes and didn't have blonde hair like both JR and Babe—and losing Miranda again would have killed Bianca."

Maggie took a deep breath, her heart racing against her chest as she glared at her fisted hands. 'Frankie' was right. It would have killed Bianca to know that Miranda was right there in front of her, but never have the ability or means to prove it or to reach her.

"You keep talking about abilities, what abilities?" Frankie smiled.

"Ah, now we're getting back on track."

"Then get on with it. I already told you, I don't find talking to my own brain all that entertaining."

"Again, not actually correct, but good enough." Okay so she wasn't her brain, she wasn't her dead sister coming back to haunt her but she was controlled by her brain and was there to what…antagonize her? So then what the hell was she? "I'm your…well I'd like to say conscience but that's not right, either. In truth I don't think I know what I am."

"How could you not know what you are?" God, asking that question just seemed wrong.

"That's simple, really."

"Okay, then explain it if it's so simple."

"I don't know what I am because _**you**_ don't know what I am. I am aware of what I'm here for, of what I am not, but I don't know who or what I truly am because you have yet to comprehend what I'm telling you. Perhaps when you comprehend what it is I'm here to tell you then you'll be able to inform us both of what or who I am."

Maggie nodded her head as she turned away from her sister's form. She continued to nod even as she tried to formulate a way out of this, a way to gain back her sanity because surely she had gone insane! Even a patient in a psychiatric word would fine this to be insane. She certainly did.

Frankie sighed behind her and Maggie froze. She felt a cold chill run up her spine and moved her arms to wrap around her for warmth. Her body already turning back to face Frankie on its own accord.

"Why am I so cold?" Maggie asked as her teeth began to chatter.

Frankie frowned. "It won't be like that for much longer."

"What does it mean?" Frankie didn't answer. "Do you not know?"

"I do know," Frankie answered simply, a forlorn look upon her face.

"Then what is it?" Maggie demanded an answer.

"Can't you tell?" Maggie glared at her 'sister' and closed her eyes for a moment and thought about it. Did she know? If she did, what…

Maggie's eyes widened. "It's Bianca. She's…" Maggie shook her head. What did it matter what Bianca was? There was no way that the freezing temperature in her brain had to do with Bianca. There was just no physical way!

"She's cold." Maggie felt her lungs begin to burn. "She's been cold for a long time."

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to right now because for the first time in a long time, she's not cold anymore."

"Then why am I still co…" Maggie's words died on her lips as her skin heated and the air around her rose in temperature.

"Something you're going to notice as times goes on is you're more attune to…" Frankie paused and Maggie waited on baited breath. Then…

* * *

**Part 7B  
**_'Almost'_

"_You don't have to right now because for the first time in a long time, she's not cold anymore." _

"_Then why am I still co…" Maggie's words died on her lips as her skin heated and the air around her rose in temperature. _

"_Something you're going to notice as times goes on is you're more attune to…" Frankie paused and Maggie waited on baited breath. Then…_

…Frankie just smirked at her.

"Fuck you." Maggie spat as she realized Frankie was playing with her, pulling her along until she reached the edge and then left her there, without a rope or bridge to cross to get to the other side. It was starting to seriously piss her off! Was she really this twisted? Was she really so willing to play mind games with herself?

"I apologize…" Maggie rolled her eyes. "But it's true. You're more attune to…well, everything. You're going to know things, just by looking at a person. What their name is, what their favorite color is, where they were ten minutes ago, and you're going to know what they're thinking. You're going to know their future, Maggie."

Maggie shook her head. Fuck that, she had enough questions about her own future! What good would it do her to know someone else's future!

"Just by looking at them Maggie, you'll know!" Frankie continued ignoring Maggie's internal ramblings, which she was sure Frankie could hear. "Just by catching a glimpse of their faces, looking into their eyes, you'll know where they'll be in ten years if you don't interfere with their lives. You'll see where they'll be in ten years if you do. You'll know everything you need to help them."

Frankie was so passionate about this! It seemed they'd finally gotten to where Maggie hadn't wanted to be with every fiber of her being; but needed to be with everything she'd ever and could ever be. If Frankie was so passionate about this, didn't that mean it was actually her who was so…so…enthusiastic about it?

"Maggie, you have no idea. If you could only imagine the good you could do with this gift. What these abilities will bestow upon you, the fulfillment they'll grant you. Maggie…" Frankie had tears in her eyes. "This gift can't be run from. It can't be. It's a part of you. No matter where you go it'll be there."

"What if I don't want it?" Maggie whispered her eyes tearing as she held herself tightly. It scared her how empathetic she was to Frankie's nonexistent emotions. How it scared her pale with the thought of not reaching a fulfillment she had once imagined only being reached by being with Bianca. Having a life with Bianca. Raising Miranda together, being with Bianca for the rest of her life.

"You won't, but you'll need it. You'll need to accept it, Maggie. If you fight this…" Frankie sighed and shook her head hopelessly. "It'll tear you apart."

Maggie's tears passed down her cheeks as her knees gave out. Bianca and Miranda were what she had dreamed of for so long. A life spent with them being a normal family was all she had ever thought could 'complete' her. Now, that wasn't even a possibility and it hurt. It hurt so much.

"The people you care for Maggie. They'll be the ones that you'll always feel. No matter how far apart you are from them. You'll always be aware of them because you care for them the most. They're apart of you. Just like these gifts."

Maggie shook her head frantically trying to stop the voice. Stop the flow of information and with it the pure current of emotions she knew were not her own. If she didn't accept this, it would tear her apart. It already was! It was pulling her in two directions. One headed east, the other moving west. Both held on and pulled at her arms waiting for her to cross a line in their tug-a-war that just wasn't there.

"I can't deal with this! I can't deal with this right now! Haven't I been through enough? My god I only just woke up two days ago."

"Three…" Maggie snapped up at Frankie's interruption of her raving rant. Frankie watched as Maggie's face darkened.

"What!" Maggie's teeth clench as her eyes angrily met Frankie's.

Frankie took an involuntary step back. Frankie knew Maggie needed her to. It was, after all, the only comfort Frankie could offer herself right now. The glare continued. Frankie became impatient and after another moment smiled as she eyed Maggie.

"You're not the only one with that face, sweetheart."

To Maggie's surprise she found a replica of her own level ten glare being directed at her and it scared the shit out of her. Maggie tripped over herself as she tried to push away from Frankie. No wonder Jamie almost peed himself the first time he'd gotten her so angry that she'd leveled that glare at him, what they came to name as _The Level Ten_.

Frankie laughed brightly and wiped at the tears leaking from her eyes. Maggie just glared at her laughing twin and shivered when Frankie just glared back at her.

"Look, you're right. You can't handle anymore today. I'll come visit again soon, sissy." Frankie smiled at Maggie then cocked her head to the side and looked at her oddly. "For now, though, you should probably wipe that drool off your face. It's just flowing out of your mouth."

Maggie gasped in horror as her hand shot out to her mouth and she felt…

Nothing.

"Bitch..." Maggie growled into the darkness.

Familiar darkness. The air smelled of cologne, antiseptic while stale and musky. It was a familiar smell. Maggie looked around the room and groaned. She reached out to rub her neck but let out an involuntary groan of pain instead. All of her muscles felt like they were being pulled into knots that would never give.

"Maggie?" She closed her eyes and waited, afraid that this was another one of her subconscious' tricks. "Maggie…" the desperation behind her name made it sound as bright and hopeful as if a prayer had just been answered. Frankie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to herself.

"Jamie…" Maggie whispered, her voice rough and her throat dry. "God damn…what happened? Did I get hit by another car? No that's not possible I was in the hospital. Maybe a speeding nurse with a cart or some teenage wheelchair driver…because…" Maggie moaned in agony. "Dang, there isn't a part of me that doesn't hurt."

"Oh God, Maggie, you're awake!" Jamie exclaimed as he rushed forward and wrapped his large masculine arms around her and Maggie nearly screamed. The only reason she didn't was because the scream got caught in her throat instead letting out a miserable screech.

"Get off me!" Maggie bit out and Jamie immediately jumped off of her, and from the features she could make out he was…

Maggie gasped and her back rose off the bed until she was sure if it arched any further her spine would snap in half. She stayed like that for a second, and was flooded with…something. Before she could even identify it, it was gone and her back was no longer trying to break itself in half as her heart raced and her head pounded. But there was no fog. No misty covering that slowly sleeked away into the recesses of her mind.

She knew.

Whatever had been trying to claw its way out succeeded! It was out, and there was nothing Maggie could do about it and it scared her. She knew everything she was supposed to know.

The fog was gone! It was gone!

She knew everything…everything.

She knew everything about Jamie. Good god, was he really going to go and join doctors without borders?—and Greenlee! She really was going to marry Aidan! Anna, who would still be alone for the years to come, would be fighting with her daughter, Robin, over her decisions regarding her child. David would leave after causing more problems, breaking more hearts by lying about Dixie and Tad's child's whereabouts. Kendall was going to marry Zach and have their baby prematurely. Bianca was going to refuse to accept her apology and fall in love with a rockstar named Zarf/Zoë.

God the questions these statements aroused. Most important of them all, would all of this really happen? Was what 'Frankie' told her the truth? Was this what her life was going to be like? Her body arching as if trying to escape from itself every time her mind became aware of these futures? Did she even know the answer to those questions?

Yes.

She did.

What 'Frankie' told her was true! She was sure of it. How was she sure, she didn't kn…want to think about it.

She knew things. Knew things she shouldn't know. She knew about the last few years in Pine Valley. She knew about Bianca, Ryan, Greenlee, Anna, David, Babe, Miranda. She knew about them all. How did she know these things? Because whatever kind of sixth sense she had been born with was now at its full capability.

Why? Now that was the simplest question out of them all. She died and when she died everything changed.

Maggie heard Jamie's frantic call of her name and saw him wave his hand in front of her face but all Maggie saw was his future. All Maggie felt was his panic, overlapping hers and with a single thought, his panic, his possible futures, all disappeared.

This was all happening because it needed to. She needed to change, to be different because others needed her. How they needed her she'd have to find out on her own. It was her destiny.

Her heart began to slow and her eyes focused and she smiled at Jamie's beautiful blue eyes. She reached out, only wincing for a moment—her muscles screamed at her to remain still—as her hand moved from Jamie's cheek to his neck. She smiled at the feel of his stubble and the tensing of his muscles and the wet trail his tears had made and she held his eyes.

Everything changed when the car hit her. She was enveloped in a ray of light. When she was released she woke to the brightness of her hospital room's overhead lights. The gloom of knowing her life had been forestalled. That everything she knew was turned upside down.

Jamie looked at her as if she had grown three heads, before his look softened replaced with a gleam of understanding. Maggie looked into his eyes for several moments waiting for comprehension to reach her, for her to know what he knew, to know why he seemed to understand her actions better than she did. It never came.

"It's all going to be alright, " Jamie whispered and Maggie's brow creased in confusion. "I'll be right here through this. Through all of it." He took a hold of her hand kissed her palm and held her gaze.

A tear slipped from her eyes. In a span of twenty-five seconds Maggie had gone from all knowing to mentally insufficient. Through it all, she was calm and collected and her eyes held Jamie's. Tears soon leaked from her eyes, because no matter what she knew or thought she knew, in reality she knew nothing. She may know the possible futures of all of her loved ones but knew nothing of her own future. Nothing of what she was supposed to do now or next and that was the scariest part of it all.

"Jamie…" Maggie gasped and pulled on his hand begging him to hold her. He stopped just before he reached her and Maggie sobbed for long moments her body begging her to stop but her need to let it all out was too great.

Jamie fell into her arms and held her against him until he was lying in bed with her.

After a while, she found his arm around her shoulder and his hand holding hers as they rested on his stomach. Her head nestled up against his chest using him as a pillow, her muscles no longer protested as the muscle relaxant they'd given her sometime ago kicked in. Her tears were no longer running rampant down her cheeks, the stain on Jamie's shirt the only indication that she'd even been crying.

It was a lover's embrace, but Maggie could care less, because as she listened to his heart beat under her ear she felt normal. As normal as one could feel after such a revelation.

All this…the confusion of waking up; knowing you caused people such pain, knowing that the love of your life felt empty inside, knowing that you would never be the same, that thoughts of others—not all, but most—would bombard you and their futures laid out before you on a silver platter awaiting your final judgment…all of it…everything. It almost made her previous comatose state desirable. Almost.

TBC…


	9. The Call' & 'She Promised'

**Glad to see people like the story. Here is the next few chapters. **

**Part 8  
**'_The Call'_

-**August 4, 2006**-  
-**Kendall's Condo**-

"If this is you mom, I'm not available! Stop calling me! If this is Bianca please dear sister come home. I can't take it anymore! If this is anyone else, I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message or stop calling! …Beep."

Bianca laughed at her sister's message. It felt good to just hear her sister's voice even if it was only a recording. It was odd. Kendall hadn't been available for two days, she'd either been ignoring her calls or just really hadn't the time to call her back which was what confused her the most. Kendall always had time to call her back, or at least text her or email her back saying sorry and she'd get back to her later. It made her worry. Something was up, especially since not only was she playing this phone tag game—where no one wanted to tag her back—with Kendall but she was also playing it with her mother as well. Which spelled disaster in any language.

"Hey Kendall, it's me again. I was just calling to see if everything was…"

"Bianca…!" The aforementioned woman smiled.

"Kendall, thank god. I was beginning to think that there was something wrong…"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! Ha…why would you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, I didn't think something was wrong on your end until just now. I was going to say something wrong with me…like I have the plague or something." Bianca's eyes narrowed. "Kendall, what's going on?"

Kendall laughed and covered her mouth and cringed. Well she sure as hell couldn't keep anything from Bianca. Shit. Erica was going to kill her! She'd just given herself away, now what?

"No…"

"Don't lie to me."

Kendall sighed, "It's nothing…big, Bianca. I've just been busy. I'm sorry."

Bianca could tell Kendall was sorry, but she wasn't buying the rest of it. "Is that why both you and mom have been avoiding my calls, because of something small?" Bianca asked, annoyed with the fact that now that she was no longer in Pine Valley she wasn't privy to all the schemes her mother and sister were always up to.

"Well, mom is…well, mom. She's all work and no play with this wedding and all." Kendall wondered how long she could stall with mentioning the wedding, when the wedding was the farthest thing from Erica's or anyone's mind right now. "You know…with the hurricane blowing in last month and ruining it, she's set on making it work this month." What a disaster that had been, Jack and Erica just couldn't catch a break.

"Well, alright." Bianca would let it go, for now. "How is everything, besides this not so big thing that's nothing?" Okay, so she wouldn't let it go completely.

"Just peachy…" Kendall groaned. "…mom won't leave well enough alone and I'm on bed rest for the next two days."

"Bed rest? Why, what…"

Kendall rolled her eyes, she just had to mention being on bed rest. God, Greenlee hadn't even bothered to ask why, hadn't even asked if she was all right or what she had. She was too focused on the events transpiring at the hospital. The same events that Kendall had sworn to her mother she wouldn't tell Bianca about, not yet at least. It pissed her off.

Not that her mother swore her to secrecy not to tell Bianca about Maggie, that was a given. Bianca was just getting her life together again! There was no way they were going to ruin that by telling her about Maggie. So she could do what? Rush home on the next flight and spend the next two months sitting beside Maggie's bedside? Watching her go through agonizingly slow physical therapy? Watch her lose her mind? Greenlee told them about Maggie's mental issues, her knowledge of certain 'issues' and events she shouldn't know about. As well as the doctors' new wishes to run more tests on her, which, given the new turn of events, Anna had allowed. Maggie had suffered a seizure when they were trying to move her to another room and hadn't woken up from it yet. The doctors were now worrying that she might have slipped back into another coma. It looked like all wasn't well with Maggie. So, why bring Bianca back to this? Build up her hope only to dash it again when they get the news that Maggie wouldn't be waking up for another two years?

Kendall shook her head. This had nothing to do with why she was pissed.

Why was she pissed? Oh, right. Because for once she was the one that needed Greenlee to tend to her, for the first time in the past year of their fucked up friendship and Greenlee was too busy to even ask if everything was all right? How was this right? She wasn't allowed out of her bed because of Greenlee and Ryan's little tot growing inside of her and Greenlee couldn't give a shit. True, she didn't know, but it still pissed her off!

Ugh, back to keeping the promise to Erica. Keep Bianca from finding out Maggie was awake. It'd kill her, Kendall knew. To know that Maggie had woken up, for two days, only to fall back into a possible coma and she wasn't here. That Maggie had asked for her, and she wasn't there, it'd kill her and Kendall was not going to be the one to kill her sister. That was not the kind of guilt she wanted weighed on her shoulders, thank you very much. She had enough to deal with right now like lying to her sister because her mother made her promise not to tell her. That had been one hell of a conversation.

"_Kendall, we need to talk," ordered a pristine Erica Kane as she pushed through Kendall's front door. The slam that echoed through the room woke Kendall from her not-so-peaceful sleep on the couch. _

_Kendall groaned and sniffled before slowly sitting up. "What is it now, mother? Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Kendall asked, her body aching as she moved to sit comfortably on the couch. Why had she opted to sleep on the couch? _

"_You haven't been answering your phone." _

"_That's because I was asleep." Erica glared at Kendall. _

"_For the last several days?" _

"_I was busy at the hospital." _

"_Right, which brings me to why I'm…" Erica then realized how pale Kendall was. "You look pale…" Erica rushed into the living room and stood by the couch. _

"_That would be because I'm sick." Kendall stated as Erica placed her hand on Kendall's forehead. _

"_You feel a little warm. Here let me make you some tea and get you some medicine." Erica was out of the room before Kendall could sound a protest. What she needed was sleep but a cup of hot tea did sound wonderful. So she pulled her quilt around her shoulders and made her way to her kitchen. She sat down on a stool and watched Erica make her tea. _

"_So you came here to talk to me about Maggie." Kendall prompted. She figured she might as well get this conversation over with. Hoping that Erica had no idea she had gotten a certain procedure done while at the hospital. After all, Dr. Madden was just smitten with her mother. He might have let it slip to her, while trying to win her affection. _

"_I came here to speak to you about what we're going to have to do now that Maggie is…" Erica couldn't even say awake. It still boggled her mind to know that the woman had awoken. Had come back from the dead and in the process created a mess that Erica wasn't sure she wanted to clean up. Then she thought of the turmoil it would cause Bianca to know that Maggie was awake. _

_Bianca would drop everything and uproot and bring Miranda and herself back here to take care of Maggie and that was unacceptable! Bianca would do it because she loved her more than anything. The question was did Maggie? Of course everyone had their suspicions, but was it true? She couldn't have Bianca ruining the progress she'd finally made by letting her know that Maggie was awake. Not yet anyway. Not until she was sure that Maggie returned Bianca's affections. _

_Kendall waited and when Erica seemed content to stay quiet about what Maggie was, she prompted her to continue. "…awake." _

_Erica snapped up from her thoughts and met Kendall's eyes. "Exactly. We both know that when Bianca is informed of Maggie's new condition she will come running. Leaving everything she had worked for." The kettle began to sing and Erica turned to pour the water into two awaiting mugs. _

_Erica fixed their tea. Kendall waited until Erica handed her a mug before she questioned her mother. "You think that's a problem?"_

"_I do." Kendall nodded, confused. _

"_Why?" _

"_Don't you see?" Erica said nothing after a moment and Kendall sighed. _

"_If I saw I wouldn't be asking why you think it was best that Bianca remain in the dark." _

"_Maggie may not love Bianca the way Bianca loves her." _

_Kendall snorted and choked on her tea before she began to laugh. "You're kidding right?"_

"_If I were I would be laughing." _

_Kendall calmed her laughter. "True." Kendall looked at Erica and sighed. "Maggie loves Bianca, mother." _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_I saw it in her eyes when she looked at Bianca." _

"_Saw…as in past tense. What's to say that now she doesn't? Things like this, like waking from comas after years of being asleep change people. What's to say that Maggie still loves Bianca? Or that she ever truly was in love with Bianca?" _

"_Mother…" Kendall was disgusted with herself because she was actually starting to buy what her mother was trying to sell. _

"_No, it's best if Bianca doesn't know. She's just getting her life together. Now that Maggie's awake she'll want to leave that all behind. She's just finally moving on. Thinking of asking other people out, Kendall. She's moving on. Let's just find out if Maggie feels the same way. Then, we'll let Bianca know. Even if Maggie doesn't feel the same way she'll be out of the woods and able to take care of herself so Bianca won't have to come running and leave everything behind."_

"_What if she moves on far enough so when Maggie is finally put back into the picture, and Maggie does love Bianca with all her heart, like I think she does, Bianca's no longer interested? What then? How do you deal with Maggie's broken heart?" _

"_As long as Bianca's happy. That's all that should matter." Kendall rolled her eyes at her mother's statement and took another sip of her tea. _

"_You have to promise me you won't tell Bianca." Erica's voice was pleading as if she only just realized Kendall didn't agree with what she was saying. _

"_I won't." Kendall shook her head at her mother. _

"_Good." Erica smiled, thinking Kendall wouldn't inform Bianca about Maggie. _

_Kendall looked up at her mother in surprise. "I won't promise to it." _

"_Kendall…" _

"_Mom, Maggie was in love with Bianca before the accident. Bianca was the one that pushed Maggie away before the accident because of Lena." They both were far more than pleased when Bianca informed them she had broken up with Lena. _

"_Kendall…" Erica began but was interrupted by Kendall's phone ringing. _

_Kendall sighed and moved to pick up the phone, her arm holding her warm quilt around her shoulders as she picked it up. _

"_Kendall Hart." _

"_Kendall, something's happened!" Greenlee nearly wailed into the phone. _

"_What? What's wrong?" Kendall's voice cracked as her voice rose. _

"_It's Maggie…" Greenlee sobbed into the phone. _

_Kendall felt her heart stop. Hadn't this moment already happened just two days ago? "What happened to Maggie?" _

_Erica moved behind Kendall and attempted to listen in on the other side of the conversation. _

"_She's had a seizure. She's slipped back into a coma." _

_Kendall's breath caught and her eyes teared before they closed. Maggie was back in a coma. Kendall talked Greenlee down from her panicked state and told her she'd be by later. She hung up the phone and looked at her mother as a tear fell from her eye. Maggie was back in a coma. Bianca could never know that she woke up. It would kill her. _

"_I promise."_

**Part 8B  
**'_She Promised'_

-**August 4, 2006**-  
-**2 PM**-

"Kendall…Kendall…" Bianca's voice broke Kendall from her thoughts on yesterday's events and she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just down with a cold, Bianca. I'm not all here right now. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry," Bianca said through the line and Kendall felt bad for keeping things from her. "I was just calling to make sure everything was alright. Catch up with you. But I'll let you…"

"No, don't. I want to talk." Kendall admitted. As much as she didn't want to talk to Bianca right now, she did at the same time. Bianca was her sister and she missed her, besides she could use Bianca's comforting stories about Paris and Miranda to make her feel better.

"Kendall if you're sick you should be resting."

"I have been resting. That's all I've been doing is resting and its driving me crazy. Though it's allowed me time to think about myself rather than Greenlee." Which was a lie, but it didn't hurt to wish it were true.

"Well…" Bianca was silent for a second. "…that's good. To think about yourself rather than Greenlee." There was a tone in Bianca's voice that Kendall didn't like.

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?" Bianca asked 'confused'.

"That tone…you said that with a tone," Kendall accused.

"I did not."

"You did too!"

Bianca's laughter reached Kendall's ears and all the older woman could do was smile.

"Okay so there was a tone. But it's a good tone. I was just teasing. You're always talking about Greenlee. One would think you're obsessed with her." Or in love, but Bianca wouldn't dare say that for fear of being killed.

"Well I'm not." Bianca smiled.

"I know you're not. But others would think you were. We can't go a conversation without her name being brought up. Not that it's a bad thing, since a lot has been happening in her life and in yours because of it. It's just…funny. That's all."

"Ha ha freakin' hilarious. The woman couldn't give a flying shit in space about me right now and I'm sick because of her!"

That caught Bianca's attention. "How are you sick because of her?" Maybe she was obsessed with Greenlee and it was making her sick.

Kendall used the palm of her hand as a weapon and slammed it against her own forehead. "I um…" Kendall sighed. "I told you about the possible procedure I'd do for Greenlee, right?" Vagueness would work. It had to.

Bianca's gasp of shock made Kendall sigh once again. "You didn't!"

"I did."

There were only sounds of incoherent words on the line as Bianca's response. Kendall felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. She bit her lip.

"Why the hell isn't Greenlee there with you then? What happened? Why is she treating you like crap? How could you say she doesn't care? You're carrying her child. The only reason she wouldn't be there with you is if there was something more important, which there wouldn't be many things to do that, or she didn't know." Kendall sighed again and Bianca screamed her name.

"You didn't!"

"You already said that."

"On a different matter, Greenlee doesn't know? Why didn't you tell her? Why…I mean what…Kendall…" Bianca was so confused she feared she might faint with all the directions her mind was traveling all at once.

"There just wasn't time. There was a blackout two days ago. The floor the clinic is on at the hospital lost power. They were losing everything. The procedure needed to happen then and Greenlee wasn't available. So I did it. She wanted it, we had already spoken about it, and now…well now she's a little busy and I..." Kendall stopped talking as her throat constricted. "I just haven't figured out how to get her here to tell her in person."

"Pine Valley lost power? The hospital lost power?" There was panic in Bianca's voice and for a moment something clicked in the younger woman's mind. But before she could comprehend what it was, it was gone.

Kendall closed her eyes and cursed silently. "Not all of it."

"But the floor that the clinic is on, isn't that only two floors from…" the name was left unsaid. They both knew whose name wasn't being spoken out loud.

"It is."

"Kendall…" Bianca felt herself begin to panic. "…is Maggie alright?"

"I'm not going to lie, Binks." Kendall heard Bianca's first sob and cursed herself for being the worst human being on the planet. "They lost her for a while but she's still alive, Binks. She's still alive." Bianca sighed and whatever tears she heard coming didn't. Or at least Kendall hoped they didn't. "Still in a coma." Which was true. Bianca couldn't ever know that Maggie woke up and she wasn't there. Wasn't there to hold, talk or look into her eyes for what would've been the last time. She wouldn't be able to live through that guilt. That loss. No one would be able to watch her deal with it. It was selfish of her and Erica, but she just couldn't know.

"Good." There was silence for a few moments before Bianca continued. "So, about this baby issue." Kendall smiled. "Congratulations are in order, are they not?"

"We won't know for another two weeks."

Bianca heard Kendall's hesitancy. "Is that why you want to wait to tell Greenlee?"

"Yes. I don't want to get her hopes up. I want to give her this baby, Bianca. She deserves to be a mother. I want to help her have that, I just… As much as she couldn't survive another loss, I wouldn't be able to watch her break again. I couldn't handle that. Knowing I was the reason for this one. It'd kill me, Binks."

"It'll be fine, Kendall. Wait if you want to. But don't deliberately hide it from her. She deserves to know. She'll want to be there for you through it all. That includes the very beginning."

"I know."

"Well then good." Kendall heard Miranda start to cry over the line and smiled at the sound of her niece. "Sorry, Kendall, I have to go. It's late and Miranda needs to go to bed."

"Talk to you later, sis."

"If you pick up the phone."

"I promise!" Kendall declared solemnly.

"I love you, Kendall."

"Love you too, Bianca. Kiss that little girl of yours for me."

"I will. Call me whenever you want to talk. I'm always here for you. Remember that, alright?"

"I do know and I will remember. Now go take care of my niece and call me tomorrow."  
Bianca smiled. "Will do. Bye, Kendall."

The line went dead. "Bye, Bianca."

Kendall put the phone down and walked to her kitchen to put the kettle on. Going through her selections she picked out an herbal decaf blend and pulled out a mug. It helped her relax and clear her mind. She knew that she was doing the right thing. Maggie was back in a coma. With Anna, David and Jamie still at her side. Greenlee had left the hospital to go to work. Which was why she had called her earlier that day, to see why she hadn't been in at work as well. She had barely stayed on the phone long enough to know that she was sick and wasn't coming in before hanging up on her. It ticked her off but she could understand it. After all, Bianca was right. If Greenlee knew she was—could be pregnant—with her child then she would be here with her. The only reason she wasn't here was simply because she didn't know.

After several minutes Kendall moved out of her house with her warm cup of tea and the cordless phone. She sat down on a lounge chair and let the summer rays bathe her. She didn't have to worry about sunburn. It was almost four in the afternoon. Having scolding hot tea when it was nearly 80 degrees outside would lead many to believe she were insane. She didn't care. It calmed her nerves and that was exactly what she needed right now. Although, the craving for frozen lemonade was certainly at the forefront of her mind, after all, it was hot! Next time she stopped at the store she'd grab a few of those frozen MinuteMade cans of lemonade. With that thought in mind, Kendall turned to look up at the clear summer sky and smiled. Fresh air and sun did wonders to a person that had been cooped up in their own home for days. It calmed her to the point where she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kendall awoke to the sound of her phone. She groaned as she opened her eyes, shivering when the cold air passed over her. It was dark out, the streetlights were on and her phone was blaring into her ear. She moved and picked it up, noting the digital screen held Greenlee's number and the time.

10 o'clock at night. Wow, she'd been asleep for more than six hours!

"Greenlee?" Kendall asked as she picked up the phone. Her voice husky with sleep.

"Kendall you won't believe it!"

"Probably not, but tell me, anyway." Kendall said as she stood from her chair and cracked her back and stretched her muscles.

"Maggie's awake." Kendall's eyes widened. "Again." Greenlee continued to talk but Kendall could barely make out any of the words she was saying. "She woke up about an hour ago before falling back to sleep. Jamie called Anna to let her know and she called me. Now I'm calling you."

Maggie was awake, again. Bianca had no idea because of her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Kendall? Kendall are you there? Hello?"

Kendall hung up the phone, and walked back into her condo. Let the phone fall to the table as she walked to her bedroom in a daze. She threw herself into her bed and stared at the wall. She had to tell Bianca that Maggie was awake. She had to, but her mother was right. People changed after going through what Maggie had. Bianca had changed in the last few years. There was no saying they'd even be compatible anymore. She'd wait. She'd have to wait before telling Bianca.

A day.

Maybe two.

No more than a week!

That was all.

She'd only wait a day or two before telling Bianca. That was it, she promised.

TBC…


	10. Dreams

**Part 9  
**'_Dreams'_

-**Pine Valley Hospital**-  
-**August 4, 2006**-

"Kendall? Kendall?" Greenlee hung up the phone and turned to look at Anna. "I have to go. I'll be back." She left the hospital room in a hurry.

Anna watched the younger woman leave. She wondered what had happened with Kendall to make Greenlee run out that fast. Anna would ask the woman when she came back, for right now she'd wait. Jamie and Maggie were in Maggie's room sleeping. The doctors had given her a clean bill of health, again. They blamed the seizure on improper nutrition. Now they had her on watch and on the bill for a more substantial diet, which Maggie would be thrilled about. Anna smiled and turned toward Maggie's bed, watching as Maggie slept in Jamie's arms. After she was satisfied that Maggie was once again all right, turned and left for the night. Jamie had everything under control.

Maggie opened her eyes when she was sure Anna was gone. As the door closed Maggie sighed. She turned her face towards Jamie once again and squeezed him. Needing contact, needing an anchor. He was perfect. After all he was her Jamie; her best friend, her confidant and right now, her everything. He'd be there for her. He understood, somehow he understood. She'd seen it in his eyes when he looked at her. He wasn't going to laugh at her, or turn her away. He was going to stay with her even if that meant postponing his own dreams and life. Which wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. None of it was.

Maggie sighed and looked out at the room. She was still in the same one. After everything, they hadn't moved her. Posters and flowers littered the room while stuffed animals occupied the long table. Maggie's eyes stared at the small teddy bear that started this domino affect. She hadn't asked for anyone to hand it to her. Afraid that if she touched it she'd find herself stuck in her own mind again. Right now she just stared at it wondering if Bianca was right, if Miranda would hold her matching bear close every night. If Miranda would let her teddy bear comfort her like Mr. Pig had for her. Maggie smiled as she saw Mr. Pig sitting right next to…she hadn't a name for the new bear yet. With a moment's thought she smiled the name she now thought of sound fitting. M&M. After all it was what the bear would read when placed next to its mates. Miranda and Maggie. A small token of affection Bianca left for her that now laughed and taunted her showing what she could never have.

Maggie moved her eyes from the bear. The sound of her heart monitor beginning to lull her into a sleep she feared. Sleeping would bring about something she wasn't sure she could handle. Fearing sleep was something new for Maggie. She used to eagerly wait the days she could sleep in, curl up in her warm blankets and remain there for a few extra hours. Sleep had always been a comfort for her. In her dreams her life was different. In her dreams anything she wanted could be hers. Her heart's deepest wish could be met. Now, the sanctuary she once found in sleep was gone. Fear had taken its grip of her heart and warned her of what was to come during sleep. It'd never be the same again, not now. Not when she was finally aware of what she could see, what she could do. Which, confused her even more because what was it she could do while dreaming? When had sleeping or dreaming become a part of this living nightmare? Why was it that sleep had to change along with the rest of her life? Why? Maggie's eyes fell shut and her leg twitched.

_**Screeeeech….**_

Maggie's head spun around at the sound of rubber burning against the pavement. The smell of it clogging her nose as it wafted through the air. A ray of light flashed before her eyes and Maggie instinctively closed her eyes and tightened her muscles, waiting for the impact. A heartbeat…then another, nothing happened. Maggie felt her heart slamming against her chest as she opened her eyes and found herself standing in what looked like a child's bedroom. The walls surrounding her were covered in a deep indigo blue and a dark teal. Pictures from coloring books and hand drawn pieces of art adorned the wall along with shelves of toys and books. There was a toy chest leaning against the far wall with a child's desk to its left and a dollhouse to its right.

She was asleep. Shit. Maggie felt a shiver run up her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as she remained as still as a statue. Maggie waited…and waited. When nothing happened she turned around slowly, sure someone was behind her. When she stood now facing the left of the room Maggie saw a little girl standing by her bed staring at her. Staring wasn't the right description. The girl looked like she was ready to attack, her menacing glare rather odd for a child of her age, which, Maggie presumed, was no older than three. Maggie put her hands up slowly in surrender.

"Who are you?" Maggie was surprised to hear the question when the girl's mouth didn't move.

"My name's…"

"Ma-ey." Now Maggie was confused. She didn't know the child.

"You know me?" The girl's menacing glare fell. She smiled while nodding her head happily. Maggie noticed the girl tighten her hold on a stuffed animal. That's when she knew. Her eyes widened. She was helpless to stop the gasp that left her mouth as she took an involuntary step backwards. "Miranda…" The child smiled and nodded her head.

With a deep breath Maggie felt her legs give out. Miranda. This was Miranda. Maggie felt her chest heave off a great burden as she laughed deeply. She covered her mouth with both hands as she laughed into them. How could she not have seen it? Bianca's eyes stared right back at her in a littler version. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the little girl. Bianca's little girl, Bianca's baby girl was right in front of her. Smiling at her as she held onto her teddy bear tightly, the thumb from the arm she used to smother the bear against her chest placed firmly in her mouth.

"No cry." Maggie couldn't help it, she cried even harder at the little girl's plea. Miranda became upset when Maggie continued to cry. She moved over to the woman and patted her shoulder gently. When that didn't help she kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back and did what her mommy did all the time, she told her it was going to be all right.

Maggie calmed down. She looked up at Miranda and smiled through her watery eyes. Miranda, Bianca's child, was alive and in front of her. For the first time since waking up Maggie found peace. Since waking from her informative lesson she felt that perhaps this gift wasn't a curse. After all it allowed her to see Miranda, hear her voice, smell her shampoo, feel her hand rubbing along her back, be with her. How could she not find these abilities anything but a gift?

Miranda and Maggie stayed as they were, kneeling beside each other for a long while. They looked and smiled at each other but said nothing more. The quiet was comfortable and Maggie feared as soon as it was broken whatever she was experiencing would end and she'd lose Miranda again.

"No fe-er." Miranda spoke and Maggie turned to see that this time Miranda had actually spoken the words. She hadn't just heard them, Miranda had spoken them and her soft sweet voice was precious.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I just, well I don't know where we are." Maggie answered simply.

Miranda seemed to think about this for a second before laughing and laying her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie felt her heart swell and wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder and held the little girl to her.

"We ast home." Maggie couldn't help the sob that left her at hearing this. God, how right Miranda was. She was where she knew she was supposed to be. The only one missing was Bianca. "Mommy…tere." Miranda pointed at the bed along the wall.

Maggie looked at the bed and saw a figure lying on it sleeping soundly. Maggie looked down at Miranda and then over at Bianca again. With a small smile Maggie lifted Miranda into her arms. Miranda wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder and yawned. Maggie wanted to know why Miranda felt so comfortable with her, if she was this friendly with everyone. She probably was but knew not to speak to strangers. Yet, Maggie was a stranger to her and here she was trusting in her to take care of her to keep her safe.

"Yous ma-ake mommy warms…" Miranda whispered against Maggie's shoulder. Maggie wondered what that meant and smiled when Miranda repeated that she made Bianca warm. Odd, hadn't Frankie—her own mind—told her the same thing? She mentally shrugged it off, she'd think about it later. Right now she had to put a sleepy mermaid to bed. "Mermaid…" Miranda giggled happily at the nickname. Yes, she liked it.

Maggie sighed, she never got used to people in her dreams being able to read her mind.

Maggie moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Miranda moved out of her arms to snuggle with Bianca and Maggie felt her heart swell.

"Sleep…" Miranda said as she yawned and pulled her bear closer to her as her thumb found her mouth.

Maggie smiled down at the little girl and ran her hand along her cheek to brush the hair behind her ear. Maggie sat on the bed staring into Miranda's eyes, her fingertips barely touching her skin until Bianca stirred beside Miranda. Maggie felt tears come to her eyes again as she watched Miranda wrap herself around Bianca while Bianca's arm draped lightly over Miranda.

Frankie—no herself forgive her but she wanted this. She'd give up everything she had to actually be sitting on this bed watching Bianca and Miranda sleep. She'd give up this gift happily if this were what she could have. For no matter what she might feel when finally fulfilled by the gift, this feeling, right now in her heart, she was sure surpassed it by millions.

"Nite nite Ma-ey." Miranda groggily whispered, her hand squeezing onto the hand of her bear before it loosened as she drifted off to sleep.

Maggie wiped at the tear falling from her face and stood from the bed. She turned to the end of the bed and found the blanket she was looking for. With a little tug the blanket came up and she wrapped it around her two girls, tucking them in for the night. Maggie stood there for a moment, watching mother and daughter sleep and she felt whole and hollow at the same time. She was here in spirit only. Maggie laughed at how right that was, she was literally only here in spirit. She wasn't here with Bianca and Miranda. She was across the Atlantic Ocean in a hospital bed lying next to Jamie.

With a sigh Maggie stepped over to the bed aware that she couldn't remain. She wouldn't be here for much longer and she wanted to do one last thing before she left. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Miranda's forehead. "Goodbye little mermaid." She looked at the bear in Miranda's arm and ran a fingertip along its soft surface. "Your mother's right. As long as you have this bear I'll always be there for you if only in spirit. I'll be there whenever you need me. You just hold onto that bear and hug it for all its worth and I swear as long as it stays with you, I will too." Miranda smiled and hugged the bear. Maggie laughed gently before placing another kiss atop Miranda's head.

Then Maggie looked over at Bianca. If it were possible Bianca looked more beautiful than she ever had. Her hair was mussed, no makeup in sight, a small smile upon her full lips, her skin pale even in the feeble lighting, and her hand draped protectively over Miranda's midsection. It was a sight that could warm even a yeti's heart. Maggie sighed and ran her hand down Bianca's cheek. Her skin was cool from the air but as Maggie rubbed her thumb along her cheek it warmed. With a smile and a tear falling from her eye Maggie bent over and placed a kiss upon Bianca's lips. Not blaming anything but herself for this kiss, she wouldn't repeat that again. Not now. She pulled back, but not before a tear fell from her cheek onto Bianca's face. Maggie slowly pulled back and gasped in surprise when brown eyes opened and stared right at her.

"Bianca…" Maggie whispered softly her hand still on Bianca's cheek, her thumb now frozen as she waited. Her heart raced against her chest as the seconds ticked by and all Bianca did was stare at her. The only indication that she was seen was the brunette's widening pupils.

Bianca moved her hand up to her cheek, where Maggie's hand remained touching her skin. "Maggie…" Bianca's fingertips grazed over her skin.

Maggie gasped at the touch and sound of her name. "Maggie…"

Maggie's heart raced. She moved her hand to where a tear was falling from Bianca's eye. "Maggie…" Bianca mouth remained open as if she wanted to say more but couldn't. Maggie laughed lightly and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Is that all you can say?" Bianca nodded her head. Maggie laughed again and god the sound alone made Bianca's heart swell and constrict at the same time.

Maggie knew instinctively that she hadn't much time and by all the stars in the universe she was going to say this before she couldn't. "I love you, Bianca." Maggie whispered through a semi faltering thousand-watt smile. Then a thought occurred to her. Why not? "Come home…" Maggie watched as her hand literally started to faze out of sight. Shit. "Bianca come home, I need you!"

Maggie's voice echoed through the room after she was gone. Bianca looked around and touched her hand to the side of her nose where Maggie's tear had fallen before watching as the bed rose up now that Maggie's form was gone. Bianca's eyes widened and her heart continued to race against her chest. "Maggie…"

Maggie felt someone shaking her and groaned as she opened her eyes. "Maggie!" Maggie brought her hand to her forehead and groaned once again.

"No need to scream Jamie." Maggie saw Jamie standing beside her bed a worried expression slowly slipping from his face as a smile took its place. "What time is it?" Maggie asked groggily and coughed, her throat was as dry as the desert sand. "Can I have some water?" Maggie rasped and Jamie rushed to do as she asked. Funny, Maggie thought. As soon as she was well again she knew it was going to be hell to get Jamie to do anything for her. The thought made her smile. She wished that day would come sooner.

Jamie came back over and turned the straw from the cup to Maggie's lips and Maggie rolled her eyes. She wasn't completely helpless. She could hold her own cup and drink from it without a straw. She knew this, Jamie knew this but she also knew it made Jamie feel better to have her drink like this. Like the doctors told her to so she complied, if only to make Jamie feel better. She'd probably taken seven years off of his life with how many times she'd scared him these last few days.

"It's-" Jamie looked at his watch. "Nine twenty."

Maggie nodded her head and smiled lightly. "What are you smiling about?" Maggie's smile widened before it fell. "Greenlee…" Maggie met the eyes of the other two people standing in the doorway. "Jack-" the aforementioned man smiled as he moved into the room with his daughter.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Greenlee stated as she kissed Maggie's cheek before moving aside.

"Morning." Maggie greeted back, smiling as she listened to what Greenlee wasn't saying aloud. It looked like Greenlee had a good night and woke up with a new determination, a new hope, and by the looks of what Maggie could see, a new future.

"It's good to have you back, Maggie." Jack said as he kissed Maggie's forehead. Maggie smiled up at the man that was always kind to her. He had no secret motives and was genuinely happy to see her. It felt good to feel that kind of love from someone she admired.

"It's good to be back." Maggie answered as she smiled up at him before turning back to the door. "Erica…" Maggie greeted and watched the woman flinch as she spoke her name. Well, that would have been odd if Maggie wasn't aware of Erica's plans to keep Bianca from her. Funny, she hadn't known about Erica's plan until the moment she entered the room. It seemed to be the only thing that the woman could think about and

therefore was on the forefront of not only her mind, but Maggie's as well.

The other occupants in the room seemed to sense the tension between the two women but were unable to think of anything that would have caused it. After all, Maggie had been in a coma for two years. They hadn't the time to have a fight since she'd woken up and it was unlikely they'd hold over a grudge from two years ago, right? They had no idea what Erica was trying to cheat Maggie out of, by everything Maggie deemed holy she was not going to let Erica take her future from her.

TBC…


	11. Mr Pig

**Part 10  
**'_Mr. Pig'_

-**August 5, 2006**-  
-**PV Hospital**-

"Well…" Jamie said and placed the cup on the side table. That's when Maggie realized something she hadn't since waking up.

"Where are we?" Maggie asked as she sat up fully and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. This was not the room she fell asleep in last night.

"They moved you into your new room. They thought it'd be better to just bring you down here while you were still asleep." Jamie said looking guilty. "I thought you wouldn't mind. You wanted to leave the room and you were fast asleep through the whole—"

"Jamie-" He looked at her unsure until he saw her smile. "Don't worry about it. I was just curious and um…" Maggie looked down at her lap for a second. "…I just wanted to know where Mr. Pig is?" Jamie smiled brightly while Greenlee snorted and Maggie glared at the woman, who then tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Who's Mr. Pig?" Jack asked.

"He's Maggie's teddy bear." Greenlee answered with a reassuring smile in Maggie's direction.

"You named your teddy bear Mr. Pig?" Erica asked with widening eyes as she laughed lightly until Maggie glared at her and she stopped. "I apologize it's just—well it's an odd name for a bear."

"I named him when I was two." Maggie indignantly stated wondering why she had to mention Mr. Pig in front of Erica in the first place. Right now she just needed something to hold. Her dream had left her feeling whole and now that it was over she felt empty. "Oh…grab M&M too!" Maggie stated just as Jamie turned back towards her beg holding Mr. Pig.

"Um…" Jamie looked at the stuffed animals and then back at Maggie. "Which one's that?"

"The one with an M and half an & sign on it." Jamie turned back and nodded his head as he grabbed the bear. As he did he knocked over half a dozen other stuffed animals and Maggie laughed at him. He turned over his shoulder and glared at her, but she just smiled brightly back at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she blew him a kiss instead.

Greenlee just rolled her eyes at their interaction while Erica and Jack watched it with rapt fascination. "You should get used to them. It gets worse." Greenlee stated with a smile as she moved to the bed and sat on the end of it. She patted Maggie's leg to get her attention. When Maggie turned to look at her she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Maggie answered with a shrug of her shoulders, wincing as she did. "I'm just sore." Maggie stated when she saw three worried expressions cross the faces of the three new comers. "How'd your date with Kendall go last night?" Maggie asked smiling as she watched Greenlee fidget under her gaze. She didn't know all details about it but from what Greenlee was shouting at the top of her lungs on the inside something good happened.

"Date?" Erica asked and Maggie wondered if the woman even realized her voice had raised at least two octaves. Maggie laughed and Greenlee blushed. Ah-ha, well look at that, Maggie thought as Greenlee's cheeks reddened.

"My, my, my, Erica mind in the gutter so early in the morning?" Maggie teased and couldn't help but smile brightly at the now glowering woman. "Kendall had worried Greenlee last night and she'd left in a hurry to see if she was alright. I just wanted to know how it went, if Kendall's feeling any better."

"She's feeling better." Greenlee answered and smiled brightly at the thought of why she was sick to begin with. When Greenlee looked up at Maggie she saw a matching smile on the blonde's face and knowing eyes staring at her. Greenlee's eyes widened before she squinted at Maggie and turned her head to the side. "What do you know?"

Maggie only broke her stare with Greenlee to smile at Jamie as he handed her Mr. Pig and M&M. She held the two for a second before placing them on her lap next to each other. "I know enough."

"You won't…" Greenlee moved her eyes towards Jack and Erica and Maggie's smile became gentle.

"Of course not," Maggie said her words making a promise that couldn't be made in front of everyone else. That's when the light seemed to go off in Greenlee's head.

"How do you know anything?" Greenlee wondered why all of a sudden Maggie's smiles—all knowing as they were—started to annoy her.

Maggie shrugged. "I just do." Greenlee pointed an accusing finger at Maggie as she stuttered attempting to get out what she needed to say. "Take a deep breath, in—out…again…there you go." Maggie patronized and smiled as Greenlee started to get angry.

"You…I…when…damn you!" Greenlee stood from the bed and began to pace.

"You mind explaining what just happened?" Jamie asked as he sat on the side of the bed. Maggie looked at him as she moved to the right side and gave him more room to sit and lean back.

"I just scared Greenlee with…" my ability to read her mind. Maggie wanted to say but stopped herself. "Promise you won't say anything."

"Why would we need to promise anything?" Erica asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone, especially the doctors what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise." Jamie offered up first. Followed by Jack then Greenlee. That left Erica. They waited another minute before she finally gave in to the pressuring stares and agreed not to tell anyone outside this room what Maggie was about to say. "I can read her mind."

"Excuse me?" Maggie turned and sighed. She'd forgotten how Kane-ish Erica could be.

"Oh, it's nothing," Greenlee stated as she threw her arms up into the air. "She can just read minds…wait what!" Greenlee stopped pacing and threw a dangerous glare in Maggie's direction. "That's why you made us promise not to tell anyone. You don't want to be put away to Oakhaven!"

"Precisely," Maggie stated simply. "That and so the docs don't think I'm nuts and keep me here any longer than I need to be."

"But if you think you can read minds, you are nuts!" Greenlee stated matter-of-factly.

"Says you."

"Ugh…Jamie, tell her she's crazy!"

"He already knows I'm crazy and he's fine with it, aren't you Jamie?"

"Uh…I plead the fifth."

"Some help you are." Greenlee turned on her heel and continued to pace the length of the room.

Jack smiled as he sat down in an empty chair to watch this play out. It was rather entertaining and he wondered what would happen when it was later in the day.

"What number am I thinking of?" Jack asked intrigued with the fact that Maggie thought she could read minds. _Five._

Maggie turned to Jack and smirked. "Five." She watched as Jack's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Erica and Greenlee turned to Jack and they began to shake their heads. "She wasn't right, was she Jack?" Erica asked as she stared at her fiancé.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

Maggie just smiled. "I told you. I can read minds."

"No, no, no! It was a lucky guess. Here, try this. What color am I thinking about?" Greenlee said as she stepped closer to the bed, her arms crossed. She wasn't willing to believe this. Maggie realized none of them were willing to believe this. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. She mentally shrugged. It was too late now.

"Think about it as hard as you can," Maggie stated and Greenlee seemed to concentrate and Maggie smiled as an echo filtered through from the back of her mind to the front. _Fire engine red. _Odd, Maggie didn't even know that was a color, oh well. "Fire engine re…"

"No fucking way!" Greenlee exclaimed as she began pacing again. "That's impossible. You can't do that, how could you know that!"

"I already told you—"

"That you can read minds, that doesn't make it any less creepy, Maggie!" Maggie's shoulders sagged and she grabbed onto her teddy bears.

Greenlee saw the dejected appearance her friend took on and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're right. It is creepy and it's scary and I don't know why I can all of a sudden read minds, or…the other things I can do but I can. I know I can and I can't explain how I know it I just do and it scares the shit out of me."

"Well…" Jamie started. "I think it's cool." Maggie laughed lightly. She placed her head on Jamie's shoulder and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Jamie."

"No problem."

Erica watched the two interact and wondered how all of a sudden everyone in the room was okay with Maggie being able to read their minds. How was it possible? It wasn't scientifically possible! Yet here Maggie was, making it real, and possible, and making it somehow okay. Nothing like this was okay. No matter what angle you looked at it, it wasn't okay.

"Erica," Jamie said as he looked at the older woman. "Maybe you should go and get some air." He didn't like the way Erica's eyes narrowed in on Maggie or the way Maggie cowered away from her stare. It wasn't right. Maggie didn't need this right now. She had enough to deal with.

"I think I will," Erica said as she looked around the room before leaving.

"I'll go make sure she's alright," Jack stated as he slipped from his chair. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Maggie smiled when Jack kissed her forehead and squeezed her forearm and doing the same to Greenlee before chasing after Erica.

Maggie knew. Erica knew. That Maggie knew. That she knew what she was keeping Bianca from her. This was not something Erica had planned for. Then again how was she to know that Maggie would wake from her coma with the freakish ability to read other people's minds? Who gave her the right? What made her think that it was all well and good to go about reading other people's private thoughts! The nerve of that girl! The nerve! Oakhaven, Oakhaven yes indeed.

TBC…


	12. The Set Up

**Part 11  
**'_The Set Up'_

-**August 5, 2006**-

With a sigh Maggie turned her head onto Jamie's shoulder, her eyes fixated on the two bears that she held in her arms. Jamie frowned at the defeated air that surrounded his friend. He looked at Greenlee for a moment before looking down at the top of Maggie's head. He placed a kiss upon it before running his hands through her hair.

Greenlee shook her head at the sight. Jamie was so madly in love with the woman in his arms. He loved her and knew her better than most. Hell, Greenlee would even bet that Jamie knew more about the blonde in his arms then Bianca did. It wasn't Bianca's fault that he knew more, or maybe it was, she wasn't sure. She didn't know how Jamie knew exactly what Maggie needed when she needed it but he did and it was something Greenlee had only ever known Leo to do with her. Greenlee had seen it on Maggie's part for Bianca for years but had never seen it on the brunette's part towards Maggie. It seemed as much as Bianca preached her love for Maggie she didn't know what Maggie needed when she needed it.

Maybe that's what made her a better partner for Maggie. Maybe that's what turned Maggie away from Jamie and towards Bianca. Bianca didn't know what she needed when she needed it but Bianca was what she wanted. Maybe Bianca just hadn't been given the chance to show she knew what Maggie needed when she needed it. Maybe she did know and Greenlee had just never seen it in person. Maybe…

Greenlee sighed. There were so many maybes and what ifs and whys in life. Right now all she wanted to think about was the here and now, not the past. The future, for now, was more important to her then the past.

"So you can read minds," Greenlee stated offhand as she leaned back into her chair.

"Sort of."

"Well, Maggie dear, you can either read minds or you can't. I don't think you can find middle ground between the two." Greenlee gently stated.

"Well, Greenlee dear…" Maggie buttered her voice and watched as Greenlee scowled at being mocked. "There is middle ground. I can read minds. Don't ask me to explain I can't. I can on the other hand tell you that it doesn't work on everyone. As far as I can tell so far anyway."

"Explain that to me."

"I can't really explain it. I just can't read everyone's mind. I mean I guess I could if they thought about something hard enough or it was on the forefront of their mind. I mean I can't actually make them do or think anything, at least as far as I know. What I can do is hear some of their thoughts, not all, just the ones that they're concentrated on. Make any sense?"

Greenlee stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "No, not really but you can obviously do what you're saying you can do. Which don't take this as an insult, is weird and a little to sci-fi for me personally, but at the same time it seems wicked cool."

"Yeah, it does seem cool, but I guess it doesn't seem that way. I mean I'm handling it pretty well I think. I mean I'm not calling you crazy and I'm not freaking out and pulling out my hair."

"Not that you'd chance ruining your hair pretty boy." Greenlee commented which made Maggie smile.

"Anyway…I mean it freaks me out but you proved it, its fact that you can do it. I don't need to know how or why you can do it, just that you can and know that it may be apart of you but it doesn't change who you are. You're still Maggie. You're my best friend and because of that I can deal with it."

"Thanks Jamie." Now Maggie just wished she could believe what he was saying. This was a part of her, but she knew, deep down, that it was—already had—changed her.

Jamie smiled. "No problem Mags. I'm here for you, always." Maggie leaned her head down on Jamie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Good to know."

"Hey, what about me?" Greenlee asked from her corner of the room.

"What about you?" Maggie and Jamie asked at the same moment.

"Well, I don't know." Jamie and Maggie laughed at Greenlee's confused expression. "Oh I got it. What was La Kane thinking?"

"Eager to know what your nemesis was thinking?"

"Duh…"

"Yea, what was she thinking?"

"Not you too Jamie."

"Well why not? This is the best thing to happen to us."

"Us?" Maggie asked.

"Well yeah, now when we go out surfing the town you'll be able to point me in the right direction and find your own right direction at the same time."

Maggie and Greenlee just stared at the youngest Martin. "I thought you were supposed to be a grown man now."

"I am." Jamie proudly proclaimed with the same bright boyish smile.

"Right…" Maggie and Greenlee drawled as they rolled their eyes.

"I am!"

"Of course you are. That's why the first thing you want me to do with my new found abilities is help you cruise for women."

"Well, what warm blooded male wouldn't think along the same lines I am?"

"Well, he's got a point there." Greenlee brought up and Maggie had to agree at least a little with what Jamie was saying.

"Well I guess the only warm blooded male that wouldn't want to go cruising for women was a warm blooded gay man." Maggie stated with a shrug.

"True." Greenlee agreed before laughing lightly. "Very true. But off topic. What was she thinking?"

"She was thinking about…"

"Good morning!" Maggie looked up at the door and saw Alice wheeling in a tray of food.

"It'll be a wonderful morning if that's solid food you're bringing in here." Maggie stated with a bright smile.

"Well, it's official! You're back in business if all you can think about is food. But sorry, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but no solid food yet. Though this time they've given you vanilla pudding, some apple sauce, and broth."

"Blah…I'll just have to call Anna to smuggle in some food later."

"You never know. You might like the pudding and broth. I like it."

"Are you just saying that to get me to eat it?"

"Yes," Alice said while laughing.

"Haha…well it didn't work but I'll eat it anyway. I'm starving."

Maggie turned towards the food Alice just handed her before turning to watch Alice smile shyly at Jamie only to have Jamie smile brightly at her. Maggie watched Alice blush and Jamie's smile widen as his eyes traveled up the nurse's body.

'_Well I'll be damned,'_ Maggie thought with a smirk.

"Hey Alice, Jamie was wondering if you liked pizza."

"I was?" Jamie asked and was hit in the ribs. "Yes, I was, I was."

"Pizza? I guess it depends on where it's from, why?"

"Well, he wanted to know if you'd like to go out and get some. You know, with him on a date. This Friday. Pizza and a movie."

"Well, I'd love to." Alice smiled at Maggie before turning to Jamie with an even brighter smile. Maggie noticed Greenlee rolling her eyes and futilely attempting to keep from laughing. "Here's my number." Alice handed Jamie the slip of paper, that Maggie was sure had come out of nowhere. "Call me." She called over her shoulder before leaving the room after promising to be back to collect the tray in an hour.

"What was that?" Jamie asked as he turned to Maggie, who was nonchalantly eating her pudding.

"That, Jamie, was Maggie setting you up with a hot nurse."

"Why'd she do that?"

"Because you asked her to!" Maggie answered as she rolled her eyes and brought another spoonful of pudding up to her mouth.

"I did not."

"Owhh pwease!" Maggie said through the mouthful of pudding. "You awsked—" she swallowed. "You asked me to help you cruise for women. I just set you up on a date with one of the best women in Pine Valley. Take it and say thank you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now…there's something I need your help with."

"I knew there was a catch! Nothing's ever given out for free!" Jamie exclaimed as he stood from the bed in a fit. Maggie just ignored him and turned to Greenlee.

"Greenlee, it has to do with Erica."

"Oh goodie…"

Maggie smirked then frowned. "And Kendall."

"What'd Kendall do now?" Greenlee asked with a mocking sigh. The woman was on bed rest and _STILL_ she was causing trouble. But what else was she to expect? Kendall was Erica's daughter after all, and all those Kane women had it in them to scheme even while on bed rest.

"She's helping Erica…"

"Morning!"

Maggie threw her arms up into the air. Would she never get to finish this sentence!

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Anna asked from the doorway.

"No, Anna I'm sorry. I just…it's nothing." Maggie sighed. "Good morning."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked as she stepped into the room noticing the concerned looks on Greenlee and Jamie's faces.

"I'm sure." Maggie said and gave her best smile. "Did you smuggle me in anything?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Alice took my contraband."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "That's the last time I set her up on a date." Maggie pouted and crossed her arms as she stared woefully at the pudding and broth set before her. "Ugh…just looking at it is making me sick."

"Well you were eating it fine a minute ago." Jamie spoke up but should have thought better of it when Maggie glared at him. "Alright, you know what. I'm gonna go and take a shower, change and…"

"Bring me tea and food!" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure I'll be able to get the food past Alice if Anna, the international spy—"

"Ex-spy!"

"—Like I was saying. If Anna the international spy couldn't." Maggie raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Alright, I'll try. Not making any promises though." Seeing Maggie's smile made it worth all the risk in the world, or so Jamie Martin personally believed.

"That's all I ask."

"Which isn't much." Jamie stated before kissing Maggie's forehead. "Don't go around telling everyone Mags. It's not worth the effort, especially now that Erica knows. You don't need her blabbing. Deny it if you have to. It's not going to be worth it."

Maggie met Jamie's eyes as her own widened. He was right. She could see it almost as clear as day. This, everyone knowing, wasn't going to work. Maggie realized Jamie was waiting for an answer, so she nodded her head and gave him a small smile. With senses of dread already creeping up her back, she watched Jamie leave. She'd just created something that hadn't been meant to happen. They weren't meant to know. With a deep breath and a few seconds of clearing her mind of all the havoc being reached in the near future, she opened her eyes and looked at Anna and Greenlee.

"So, what did I interrupt before?" Anna asked curiously as she took up the seat across from Greenlee's.

"Maggie was telling us about her new talents." Greenlee stated with a smirk. "They're very interesting."

"Are they? What'd you learn to do in the last few hours?" Anna asked brightly.

Maggie shook her head. "Well, you see…" She looked at Greenlee hard, trying to get her message across. It wasn't.

"Oh come on Maggie, its Anna. She can't possibly react worse than I did."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Greenlee waited for Maggie to explain. "She's going to faint when I tell her." That was an excuse that might buy her time.

"Is she, really!" Greenlee's whole face seemed to brighten up at this announcement.

Anna just laughed. "I am not going to faint." Why would she faint? More so, how would Maggie be certain she was going to faint? When did she ever faint?

"This I have to see. Tell her!" Greenlee turned towards Anna in fascination, waiting on baited breath for Maggie to tell the Brit.

"Greenlee I…" Maggie shook her head and Greenlee raised an eyebrow confused about Maggie's reluctance to say anything. With a sigh Maggie took a deep breath. She hated lying, but it'd have to do right now. "Anna I can…"

"If you say I can see dead people we're going to have a problem." Maggie looked over to the door and her mouth dropped.

"Reggie!" Maggie opened her arms to be greeted by her old pal.

Reggie rushed into the room and into Maggie's opened arms. He stayed there for longer then was necessary but he had to be sure. Jack and Jamie had both left messages on his cell about Maggie's miracle recovery. He'd be in New York City with Dani celebrating her birthday and had come home as soon as he'd gotten the messages, which was only this morning. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry. That promise was moot now.

Maggie closed her eyes and held Reggie as he cried into her shoulder. She felt his joy at her recovery and saw more than she'd like to about his future. Oddly enough, it didn't faze her this time. All the knowledge that she'd gained about Reggie simply was there. No arching of the back and extreme pain. All that she needed to know now was simply there with her still unaware of how exactly this information was available to her. And right now she didn't care.

"I love you, Reggie." Maggie whispered into Reggie's ear. Reggie's reaction was to grip her tighter and cry into her shoulder harder. She wasn't going to let another day go by where the people she loved didn't know how she felt about them. Not again. Not now that she was being given this second chance. She wouldn't let them go another day without knowing exactly how she felt about them. They deserved to know and she deserved this chance to tell them.

"I love you too Magster. So much." Reggie whispered into her ear in return.

She deserved this too.

She deserved the chance to know how they felt about her in return.

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous of Maggie or of Reggie."

Maggie laughed brightly as tears slipped from her eyes. "Dani…"

"In the flesh." Dani spoke up and walked into the room and stood on the opposite side of her boyfriend. Maggie brought one of her hands from Reggie's back and held it out. Dani immediately took a hold of the hand and they both squeezed, their eyes locked. "I…" Dani's voice caught and Maggie knew she was trying desperately to stay calm. _'I promised myself I wouldn't break down!'_ Maggie shook her head and smiled through her tears at the woman standing beside her bed.

"I missed you, girly." That was it. Dani burst into tears and shook her head.

"Move over you big lug!" The younger woman urged as she shoved Reggie over so she could get in on the huggage.

For the moment, everything else was forgotten. Anna could wait to be informed about her, 'abilities', if she was at all. Greenlee could wait to find out what Erica was scheming with Kendall's reluctant help. Erica, well she would have to wait and see if Erica really had a plan to get rid of her. If Erica would use her new 'talent' against her, or if she'd finally lie down and die. And she…well. She could wait for Bianca to come to her after all, there had to be some surprises in life, right?

TBC…


	13. Not Even Erica Hurricane Kane

**Part 12  
**'_Not even Erica Hurricane Kane'_

-**August 6, 2006**-  
-**Pine Valley Hospital**-

The sound of metal clanging against the wall sounded down the hallway of Pine Valley Hospital. Alice Taylor laughed as Mary ran from the room covering her head as stuffed animals were thrown in her direction by a petulant patient.

"Maggie!" Alice shook her head. Maggie was insufferable as a patient. Not that she could blame the woman, but she wasn't allowed to leave.

No matter how many times she insisted she was fine she had only been awake from a two-year coma five days ago. One of those days spent in a similar coma due to a seizure. She had only been on solid foods for a day, in physical therapy for two, and all of the doctors and nurses loved to hate her. It was an ordeal trying to give her medication and a sponge bath because no matter what she insisted her legs weren't strong enough to hold her up in the shower. It was becoming just a bit much to handle. Especially now as she started throwing things at the nurse that was supposed to give her a sponge bath.

"And stay out!" Maggie shouted at the swinging door. She threw herself back on her bed, crossed her arms and glared in the direction of the door. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. Maggie was acting like a petulant child and no matter how much she liked Maggie she couldn't handle this kind of behavior in adults.

"Maggie…" Alice slowly stated and watched as Maggie turned to her.

"What?" Maggie barked and her glare softened when she saw it was Alice. She sighed. "What?"

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass?" Maggie shook her head.

Wasn't it obvious?

She didn't like sponge baths! She could take a regular bath if someone would just get her a wheelchair and some crutches. Her arm strength was, well it was getting back to normal. She could even lift five-pound weights with them now. Which was a big deal since she had had trouble lifting two-pound weights only two days ago. Her physical therapist said if she could handle the five pounders for at least ten minutes of lifting they'd consider moving her to six and possibly seven seeing how she has progressed.

"Alice…"

"Don't Alice…me!" Maggie blew her hair out of her face with one push of air and frowned at her friend.

"I just don't like someone giving me a sponge bath! Especially someone I don't know or trust." Especially now that she could see their future and hear most of their thoughts. But Maggie left that last part out.

"Maggie this is—"

"Don't tell me this is my only option. It certainly is not. If someone would just help me to the actual bath in the bathroom I could do the rest. I just need help getting back to the bed." Alice seemed to be considering it, so she pushed forward. "I just need a wheelchair and crutches." Alice nodded her head and then shook it. It was ridiculous how easily she'd fall for anything Maggie told her. Hell if the blonde told her she was psychic she might actually believe her.

"Al—"

Alice's agreement to Maggie's proposal was stopped by the knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Maggie asked grabbing onto another stuffed animal that she could fling to the unwanted intruder, just in case.

"Dr. Shepard." Maggie looked at Alice in confusion. She didn't know a Dr. Shepard. Was he another one of the specialists that David kept sending in for her? Alice seemed to be surprised by the name and Maggie wanted to know why.

"Alice?" The nurse turned to her. "Who's Dr. Shepard?"

_Psychologist_… "Well Dr. Shepard's a—um." Maggie turned to the door her neck aching at how fast she'd turned towards it.

"Who sent him?" Maggie asked as she turned back to Alice. Alice just shrugged her shoulders and seemed uncomfortable. Maggie turned back to the door and glared. "Who sent you?" Maggie asked the door.

"Dr. Madden." Liar, Maggie thought as she closed her eyes. "May I come in?"

"I think it'd be best if you didn't," Maggie said even as the door opened and in walked Dr. Shepard, a tall, black haired woman. Well there went her theory that Dr. Shepard was a man.

'_Shit!_' Maggie thought, as she looked Dr. Shepard up and down. _'She's like an Amazon!'_

"I'm here to ask you a few questions Maggie. It won't take long."

Maggie nodded her head, aware that she had no say in the matter now. Where were Jamie and Greenlee when she needed them? They'd both been confused when she told them to keep her little gift quiet. She'd even gone as far as asking Greenlee to convince Jack he hadn't heard anything she'd said. Greenlee had explained to her that he'd been confused but promised he wouldn't say it to anyone and even if asked, he'd lie about it. Maggie had nearly cried as Greenlee explained how Jack informed her he'd do anything to protect her. He'd taken it upon himself to be there for her while…

Well Greenlee hadn't mentioned Bianca's name but it was understood to be in that sentence. Jack was looking after her because of what she'd done to help Bianca, because of Bianca's feelings for her. But also because he respected and cared enough about her to do it for her and she had cried at that.

They hadn't understood why she needed them to do this for her but when Erica began asking them questions about their opinion on her mental health they all figured it out. Erica made it easy to see where she was going with this. Maggie was scared of what the diva was planning. They, if they were asked, would admit they were scared of what La Kane was up to. So they all kept it quiet. Anna and David were kept in the dark. The only ones that knew were Jamie, Greenlee, Jack and—to all their dismay—Erica.

Maggie swore she'd never again trust that woman. She had to wonder if she were insane because, really, she had to be right? She had told Erica Kane that she could read people's minds knowing all the while what Erica was capable of. Maggie wanted to shake her head but figured doing so would indicate that she was having an internal dialogue and that wasn't something she wanted a psychologist to see after only just arriving.

"If you'd please excuse us," Dr. Shepard said to Alice. Alice turned to Maggie and then to Dr. Shepard and nodded her head. She saw the panic in Maggie's eyes and squeezed her friend's hand before leaving the room with a reassuring wink. She was off to call Anna and then Jamie.

Dr. Shepard waited until Alice left the room before moving to sit next to Maggie's bed. She smiled, and Maggie almost found it charming. If she wasn't already aware of what Dr. Shepard was looking for. The good doctor wanted proof that she was insane. She wanted her in Oakhaven and by everything that was important to her, she was not going to get put in Oakhaven!

"So…Maggie why don't you tell me…"

-**Nurse's Station**-

Alice had just put the phone down after calling Anna and Jamie when she heard familiar voices. She turned towards the voices and saw David standing next to Erica Kane and Josh Madden. They were all standing in the waiting room discussing something. Alice heard them mention Maggie's name and Oakhaven, and although it was against her principles to eavesdrop, she moved closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"I don't know about this…" David said slowly as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"It's the best thing for her," Erica said gently as she placed her hand on David's shoulder.

"If Maggie believes she can read minds, that she has somehow changed after the coma, it may be best to send her where she can get professional help. That, and with the family history of mental health issues, it's better to be safe than sorry." Dr. Madden stated as he looked at David and then at Erica.

"We're talking about putting her into Oakhaven!" David firmly stated. He had promised himself he wouldn't do anything to harm Maggie. He had promised himself that he'd do right by her. Sending her to Oakhaven just wasn't something he saw Maggie forgiving him for. He didn't see it as something she needed either.

"It's in her best interest, David. She's lost her mind. Talking about what others are thinking when it's not true assuming that we all believe her. She's unstable. She needs to be admitted."

"I've never heard her say anything like this." Erica sighed sadly at the cardiologist.

"She hasn't really let you in much lately, David." David seemed to deflate at this truth and he looked down at the papers he was being presented.

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were trying to get Maggie committed to Oakhaven! Oakhaven, for god's sake! Maggie wasn't crazy. A little difficult to handle, yes, but she was in no way, shape or form in need of Oakhaven's many treatments. They had to be insane to think Maggie was unstable!

"No." At the sound of Dr. Hayward's voice Alice turned back to the conversation.

"David…"

"I said no Erica." He handed Dr. Madden the papers.

"I am not signing her into Oakhaven. She doesn't need their type of care."

"David you don't know what you're…"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm keeping my cousin out of a mental institution that she doesn't need to be in. She's already been through enough! The last thing she needs is to go to Oakhaven! My god, she just woke up from a coma five days ago! It's normal for coma patients to ramble on about things, isn't it Dr. Madden?"

"Well…yes but—"

"See!" David said as he stepped away from the two. "I'm not signing her into Oakhaven. She's not crazy."

"We'll see. Dr. Shepard's inside with her as we speak. After her evaluation we'll know for sure."

David nodded his head, fully aware that his cousin would not need to go to Oakhaven. "Then we'll wait."

Alice sighed. At least that bullet was dodged. _Good for you, David_, Alice thought before looking around and down at her watch. Where the hell were Anna and Jamie?

-**Maggie's Room**-

"_So…Maggie why don't you tell me…"_

"I'm sorry…" Maggie shook her head. The woman's voice sounded so far away. "Can you repeat that?"

"I asked you to tell me about yourself." Dr. Shepard lifted her right leg and crossed it over her left. Maggie blinked her eyes, odd. Something wasn't right but Dr. Shepard didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary happening. Maybe it was just her.

"Tell you what, exactly, about myself?" Maggie asked while looking the good doctor up and down. Attractive, but that was beside the point. "Who are you?"

Dr. Shepard smiled brightly and Maggie cursed at the flutter that took place in her stomach. With widening eyes Maggie realized she was in deep trouble. Something wasn't _right_ with this doctor. Those fluttering little butterflies were slowly beginning to crowd around and tighten in her abdomen. Never a good sign.

"I'm here to help you." At Maggie's tilted head the doctor continued. "I'm here to talk to you. Let you talk to me. It's a stressful thing coming out of comas. Patients that wake up from long lasting comas are usually in need of psychiatric help."

"You think I need to have my head examined."

Dr. Shepard chuckled, "No." She shook her head from side to side, her raven locks bouncing about her shoulders.

Her hair fell well below her shoulder blades and when looked at carefully enough looked like such a dark red it seemed black. Though if you looked at just the right moment, when the light reflected off her hair, you could tell that the red was natural highlights in her dark mane. She was beautiful. She was strong and gentle and her laugh was, for lack of a better adjective, harmonious. She just…held this air about her that Maggie found herself fascinated by.

"If I thought your head needed to be examined, I'd have called for an MRI."

Maggie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Maggie smiled for a second. The good doctor seemed to be speaking her mind. She didn't hide what she was thinking like most of the others. Maggie liked that, gave her less of a headache to deal with. Except for that growing pit in her stomach, about her, and this whole situation. After all, one thing that Maggie could read from the good doctor was her undecided standpoint on her sanity.

"So what exactly do you want me to talk about with you?" Maggie asked as she relaxed back into her bed. Dr. Shepard just raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly at her. Maggie shivered.

She was slowly beginning to feel less comfortable around the doctor. The smile that had shown itself five minutes ago still stood proud on Dr. Shepard's face and didn't look to be going anywhere anytime soon. What also made a shiver run down her spine was what Dr. Shepard thought next. _'You're going to be a difficult one to crack, but I'm up to the challenge.'_ That didn't sound like something Maggie wanted to happen.

"Maggie…" Maggie snapped back to the present and met Dr. Shepard's…._Sarah_…her name was Sarah—she met Sarah's blue eyes and froze. There was a twinkle in them.

Something wasn't right here.

"Yes?" Maggie gulped.

"You don't have to be afraid with me."

"Well, that's your opinion." Maggie stated crossly. "You're here to put me into Oakhaven!"

Dr. Shepard laughed, light and full and Maggie cursed the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. She was attracted to Dr. Shepard but these butterflies were something else entirely. They were different from the ones that indicated a sexual attraction. These were a familiar different. She hadn't felt these in a long time. She was attracted to her, that much was easy to tell.

It surprised her a little to know she wasn't just attracted to one woman—that woman being Bianca—but seemingly to another woman. These butterflies that were tying knots in her stomach were more pronounced than the butterflies Maggie was used to feeling when in the same vicinity as someone she is attracted to. The little suckers hurt and with a deep breath she calmed her tensing muscles and rubbed at her temples hoping the oncoming headache would leave her be.

Then it hit her!

It was the cramps that Frankie had named butterflies and had always protected her from danger. The only problem here was, how was Dr. Shepard dangerous? What could this doctor do to her besides sign a paper authorizing her to be put away in Oakhaven—oh wait that was it exactly!

"I am not." _Liar_, Maggie thought as she eyed the woman. "Why would you think I was?"

Well crap. Maggie opened her mouth to answer and sighed. "I know Erica's trying to get me committed."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I do."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Maggie laughed lightly and shook her head. "You're the one that she's sent in to put me away."

"What would make you think that?"

"The fact that I asked Alice who you were before you came in and, well, you're the on- call psychiatrist. Who else would be able to help Erica put me away?"

What amazed Maggie was the fact that the brunette before her didn't seem to be arguing with her on any of this and was now only nodding her head as she wrote something down on her pad.

Wonderful!

Maggie had no idea what to do in a situation like this and if she was honest with herself she was _really_ scared. This woman held the rest of her future in her hands and that thought made Maggie want to crawl into the corner and cry. She didn't want to go to Oakhaven. She was under the impression that there was nothing wrong with her mentally. Her family may have had a few quacks on some of the more twisted branches of the tree, but she wasn't on one of those branches. Her name would **not** be put on one of those branches because she was fine! Well…mostly.

"Why do you think Erica's trying to put you in Oakhaven?" Still, the doctor did not deny that the oldest Kane woman was **trying** to put her in.

"Because she's threatened by me." This piece of information seemed to intrigue the woman. Her shoulders seemed to rise and her eyes widened while still focusing in on her and she moved a little closer to the edge of her seat.

"Go on."

Maggie raised a curious eyebrow. If this doctor wanted information she would have to ask for it specifically. Maggie wasn't going to give her anything to work with if she could help it.

"Why is she threatened by you?"

"Well…" Maggie sighed. "I guess she's not really. I mean, what can I really do to her looking like this, you know?" Maggie laughed starkly at her own weakness though laughing about it was the last thing she really wanted to do when thinking about it. "She's just afraid of me, I guess."

"I don't see how she could be. As you implied you are rather weak and under the circumstances of the coma, you wouldn't hold much of a chance against her, even though you are the younger, and under any other circumstances, the stronger of the two of you."

Maggie sighed. She'd have to spell it out. But why not? Dr. Shepard was a stranger who was being paid to listen to Maggie's side of the story. Why not take advantage of that, since no one else seemed to want to talk about the proverbial purple elephant sitting in the corner of the room.

"She's afraid of what I could do to her daughter." Well it looked like she was just a fountain of interesting information because the poor woman was practically drooling at the mouth waiting to hear _this_ piece of information.

The doctor did put up a good front though, even flipping a few pages as if looking for something. Maybe she was, Maggie wouldn't know, she couldn't get much off this doctor.

"Her daughter…Kendall?"

"No, her youngest, Bianca." Well didn't this just open up a whole new can of worms.

"Ah…" The papers were put back in their original order. "…what exactly is she afraid you'd do to her daughter."

At this Maggie felt like crying. "Breaking her heart," the dirty blonde whispered through a pained breath.

"I'm sorry," and Maggie thought that she was, "I didn't catch that."

Maggie let out a lone breath and ran her hand through her greasy hair. She'd have to get Alice to get her into the shower soon. Her personal hygiene was atrocious. At least she'd been able to brush her hair and teeth and get a partial sponge bath.

"I said, breaking her heart. Erica's afraid I'll break Bianca's heart."

"Why would she think that?" Now this time Maggie really did laugh. Long, hard and harshly.

After her sides began to hurt she stopped and wiped at her tearing eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears from laughing or from her general depressed mood. "Because it's what I'm good at."

"Breaking her daughter's heart?" Maggie glared at the doctor when she caught the woman's tone. The doc had the decency to apologize though and Maggie relaxed. "It's just I don't understand."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." Maggie raised an eyebrow and thought it over.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Maggie offered.

"What do you mean my story?"

"I'm not really sure but it'd only be fair since I'd be spilling my life story to you."

"Life story?" Maggie laughed at the wide eyes and confused expression appearing on the woman's face.

"Okay, so the first two years of my life here in Pine Valley."

"Two years?"

"Hey, you wanted to know, that's how long this fucked up on again off again, semi romance slash friendship thing has been going on." Then Maggie thought about it. "Well for me at least. For everyone else it's been four years."

"Ah, well why don't you start at the beginning."

"That's not really the best place to start at."

"Why's that?"

"Because I wasn't here at the beginning."

"I don't follow."

"Not many do." Maggie said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Maggie sighed. "The beginning makes this whole situation fucked up."

"How?"

"You really want to know?" The blonde had to wonder why she would want to know. Probably interested in gossip.

"I want to help." _I really do._ Maggie smiled at that and let herself relax. The headache that had been coming on eased somewhat as the cramps began to soothe themselves. Well, maybe she wasn't as dangerous as her body had been trying to warn her.

By the end of Maggie's tale and most of Sarah's, the two were laughing and joking around easily. The time had passed them by as soon as Maggie relaxed around the young doctor. They seemed to hit it off easily enough and after they'd practically shared both of their life stories, they realized they were still calling each other by their last names. Maggie was practically asleep when David, Anna, and Dr. Madden came in, including, to Maggie's dismay, Erica.

But Maggie brightened up immensely when Jamie walked into the room following everyone else.

"Martin!"

"The one and only James Martin at your service." The two buddies laughed before Maggie yawned.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Jamie said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, doofus."

Jamie raised an eyebrow confused for a second before he turned to see a woman taller than himself with long was that black or red hair standing behind him. After his initial shock, Jamie stood up from the seat he slipped into as soon as he walked in and smiled largely at the woman beside him now.

"Hi, Jamie Martin."

Maggie rolled her eyes and watched as Sarah politely introduced herself before turning back to her. "Well, Ms…"

"Ah ah ah…"

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "Maggie…"

"That's better." Especially now that Erica's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were shooting daggers at her ability to charm practically anyone.

Maggie 1, Erica 0.

"…I'll be back to talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay, you bring the popcorn and I'll…well I'll have someone bring the drinks."

Sarah rolled her eyes good-humouredly and turned to leave, but not before calling Dr. Madden out of the room with her.

She was safe. No one was going to be putting her in Oakhaven and the delight in seeing Erica's plan slowly crumble around her was more rewarding than Maggie thought it would be. Then again, Erica had never messed with her. Maybe the woman would learn her lesson this time around and maybe pigs would sprout wings and fly. Maggie laughed at her own thoughts and smirked as she watched the people around her slowly lose the tense edge that they'd held since walking into the room.

"No one's sending me to Oakhaven." Almost everyone in the room seemed to smile at this. "I'm actually eager to get out of the hospital."

"No one can blame you for that," David said kindly as he moved to stand next to Maggie's bed. For a moment Maggie just looked at her cousin. He hadn't signed the papers. Maggie smiled brightly at him and took a hold of his hand surprising everyone in the room.

"Thank you," She whispered so only David could hear. David blushed gently and squeezed her hand in return. Maggie then made a statement to the rest of the room.

"No one should." Maggie turned her head when she heard Erica's thoughts. She turned to look by the door and met Erica's eyes. "…_no one_ is going to keep me in any kind of hospital longer than necessary. No one." And no one would. She would leave PVH and she would build her life back up again and no one could stop her.

Not even Erica Hurricane Kane.

TBC…


	14. Pleas That Went Unanswered

:-) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Part 13  
**'_Pleas That Went Unanswered'_

-**August 10, 2006**-  
-**Pine Valley Hospital**-

"David," Maggie said sternly as she moved to stand from her bed. "Listen to me carefully. If you do not get me out of this hospital today I am going to sign myself out!"

"You can't do that!" Anna stepped forward, gently pushing Maggie back down to her bed. "You're not ready to leave yet."

"I need to get out of here." Maggie tried to stand from the bed again but this time Anna put her whole body in front of her and held her down by her shoulders. "Anna, I can't stay here anymore!"

"You're not well enough to leave!" Anna protested.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Maggie, you just woke up from a two year coma!" Anna yelled as she shook the blonde's shoulders. Hoping that if she shook her hard enough maybe she'd find some kind of sense and use it.

"Anna, that's exactly why I have to leave. I've been here, in this same building for two years! Two years! I need to leave. I need to get out. I'm fine. There is nothing medically wrong with me." Maggie stood from the bed and wobbled on her legs for a second. Happy that Anna had taken a step back from her, she might have passed out if she kept shaking her.

"Except for the fact that you still can't walk on your own!" David commented as he slipped Maggie's arm around his shoulder and helped her back to her bed.

"Shut up," Maggie growled as she glared at the wiseass cardiologist. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was going mad here! She was going mad and no one saw it! How could they not see that staying here, in this hospital was making her lose her already fragile mind? Couldn't they see that she was withering away to nothing again? Couldn't they see how this place was affecting her? How could they **not** see?

This place was filled with so much pain and suffering and sorrow. It was becoming too much for Maggie to handle. Her headaches were coming more often and lasting longer. It was getting harder to block out the barrage of emotions and futures that just floated around this infirmary. She saw too many things too frequently!

Futures that would come to pass.

Others that would never be continued.

She saw dreams that were dwindled and crushed by the loss of a family member. A mother, father, brother, sister lost to the hands of Death. She saw it all but what was _killing_ her was the physical side of everything. Not only did she see these things, sometimes horrible things, she _**felt**_ them. She felt their sorrow, their grief as they lost a family member or their joy as they embraced a once fallen comrade. It hurt, it hurt in all cases and she just couldn't take it anymore!

It was becoming—

It **had** become too much.

She needed to leave.

Another week in this hospital and Erica wouldn't have to fight to get her into Oakhaven. She'd willingly check herself in. Whether Sarah—Dr. Shepard thought she was crazy or not, she'd go. She was **that** serious about leaving.

"You can't leave the hospital!" Anna repeated. She had to get this across to Maggie. She couldn't leave. She wasn't ready. She'd exert herself and send herself right back to this same room. She'd just be causing more harm than good and Anna couldn't understand why Maggie couldn't see that.

"I need to leave!" Maggie whispered her voice cracking as she looked up and met Anna's eyes, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Please, I can't stay here anymore. I need to leave. You don't understand what it's like." Maggie swallowed and closed her eyes, two tears slipping past her closed lids. "Please…" She begged. She was begging and she didn't care. She needed to get out of this hospital and if begging got her out of this place, then she'd do it.

"Maggie…" David shook his head. Maggie was right; he didn't and couldn't understand what was going on. He really didn't feel he would survive if he did know what she was talking about. He didn't understand anything anymore; hadn't for a long time.

"David…" Maggie locked eyes with her cousin, feeling he'd be more inclined to help her leave. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll stay in bed! I'll hire someone from in-house nursing. Anything, just _please_…!" Maggie hit her hands against her knees.

She felt so trapped in her own body unable to express her needs and emotions through physical actions and gestures. Words just didn't seem to be cutting it and she hated the tears that were silently falling from her eyes. "I need to leave David. If I stay here I'll go insane. I swear to you I won't be able to stay here another two days let alone a week or two. I won't make it. I won't and I need to make it David. I didn't lose a whole two years of my life just to spend the rest of my life in Oakhaven!"

"Maggie," David tried but was cut off. He didn't need to finish. Maggie already knew his answer.

"Fine." Maggie steeled herself and nodded her head. They weren't going to help her. That was fine by her. She could do this on her own. She'd have to now. "Get me the papers I need to sign to leave."

"You're not leaving—" Anna tried but Maggie rolled her eyes. Screw being helpless. Screw asking for help. She'd begged. She'd pleaded. What had that gotten her? Nothing. It got her nothing.

They could both go to hell for all she cared. They were too far involved in their own issues with her leaving that they didn't see hers in staying.

"Whatever you say, Anna." David and Anna's eyes widened at the tone of voice Maggie spoke with and the way her face almost went completely slack and her eyes were almost…dead.

They looked dead.

"David, get me the papers that I need to sign so that I can leave fully understanding that I'm leaving against medical advisement or I'll call a nurse in here to get it." This was it. Those were his choices.

David nodded as he looked at his cousin. She had gone from emotionally distraught to emotionally empty in a span of seconds. Seconds! "I'll get it," he took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." He looked at Maggie once more before meeting Anna's eyes and leaving the room.

Maggie sat back on her bed. She'd already packed her stuff. She wasn't sure how she'd get it all down to the parking lot. She wasn't even sure where she was going, but she had to go. She had to leave and she was leaving. They couldn't stop her. Not now. Not after she'd convinced herself that she was going to be able to stand up and walk to the elevator and then out the doors of the hospital. If she couldn't do it then they could keep her in this hospital. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to be able to make it. They had the right to keep her here against her will if she couldn't make it out of the hospital on her own. If she could…

Then sayonara!

She was gone.

To where?

Well she didn't know yet but she'd figure it all out after she left. Besides, Jamie had already offered her, her old bedroom in their apartment. It would be nice to go home. The home she had shared with Jamie, but also with Bianca.

Maggie sighed, Bianca.

With a chuckle, she rolled her eyes. She wasn't coming. No one had called her and she wasn't coming and that hurt like hell.

David walked into the room with the papers she'd requested as well as Dr. Madden. Maggie eyed the young man up and down and rolled her eyes as he began to plead his case. Too bad she had lost interest in anyone else's opinion several minutes ago.

She took the papers that David had and after making sure they were the right ones—she wouldn't put it past David to make her sign the wrong papers—she signed her signature and shoved them back into David's hands.

She moved to grab her bags and lifted them into her arms. She felt her muscles strain as she lifted them up and her legs wobbled but she refused to quit. She was leaving this room. It'd been too long already. With a deep breath and a slow trek, that allowed Anna, David and Dr. Madden to talk to her as they followed her, she continued through the hallway down to the nurses' station.

When she reached the station she saw Alice and a few other nurses all looking at her. The only one with an encouraging smile was Alice. She smiled back faintly and turned towards the elevators. When the elevator doors opened Maggie frowned. Sarah. They played dirty.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Amazon asked her as she slipped into the elevator.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving." Sarah sighed and Maggie groaned when the three that had been following her from her room stepped into the elevator as well. Fine, just as long as none of them took up the wall space she needed to catch her breath. A sweat had broken out over her entire body and her legs and arms burned, but she was not going back. She wasn't!

Even now as they were brought closer to the emergency room, she could feel and see too much to handle and she fell to her knees. Immediately several pairs of arms reached out for her but she shook them off and remained on the floor until they reached the lower lobby. Maggie took a few cleansing breaths before she exited the elevator with her bags and her entourage following close behind her. As she was about to reach the doors, where she could already see her cab waiting, Sarah and Anna stepped in front of her. Cheaters.

"Move-" Was all she said, cutting off their pleas for her to stay. They were futile anyway.

"Fine, but take this." Anna handed her a cell phone. At a closer inspection Maggie realized it was _her_ cell phone. Certainly was thicker than the newer models she'd seen Jamie, Greenlee, and David carrying around. Guess that's what happens when you're in a coma for two years.

"And this-" Sarah handed her a card. Maggie looked at it and noticed that Sarah's business and home phone numbers were on it.

With a sigh Maggie took the cards and walked to the cab. She'd made it. Finally she was free.

But free to do what? She didn't know, but as she stepped into the cab and gave an address, she realized she'd soon find out.

TBC…


	15. Why?

**Part 14  
**'_Why?'_

-**Montgomery/Kane Residence**-  
-**August 10****th**-  
-**Two Hours Ago**-

Erica paced furiously in her den. This was getting ridiculous. Jack was insisting that she just let Maggie Stone be. How could she? How could she, knowing what she knew? The poor girl was insane. She had to be. Those guesses, because they had to be guesses, were just lucky. She must have known Greenlee's favorite color was fire engine red and picked that, assuming that was what she was going to pick. Forget the fact that Greenlee's actual favorite color was baby blue. Now that she'd been made a fool of and that clinically blind psychologist had given her report stating Maggie was mentally fit, there was nothing she could do legally that would shield her daughter from this tragedy. For it was a tragedy. Maggie had everything going for her, but now…

Erica sighed. Now she needed help, and if no one else saw that and was willing to do anything about it, she would. The sooner Maggie was helped the sooner the poor girl could get on with her life and perhaps find her way back to Bianca. But ONLY if she was fit to do so, otherwise…

There was a knock at the door. Erica looked at her own door and waited. The doorbell was rung and knocking continued. With a sigh Erica stuck her head out of her private office and looked in the living room where Jack was making his way towards the door.

That was what also made her furious and had brought her to pacing her office. Jack, the love her of life, was siding with that slip of a wanna-be doctor! He saw nothing wrong with Maggie. He believed her and what's more, he was willing to back the post-comatose patient rather than her. It infuriated her how…

"Erica." The mentioned woman looked up at Jack and smiled a brilliantly fake smile at him.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you," Jack said smiling brightly in his to-be wife's direction.

Erica stepped from her office curious to see who would be at her door at…she checked her watch…eight am. Couldn't they have just called? Perhaps it was Kendall. Erica hoped not. Which made her feel horrible but she just couldn't stand hearing her daughter complain about the promise she'd been forced into making while under duress. All for the benefit of her younger sister, really Kendall had to understand her reasons. Yet, she didn't and Erica just couldn't understand why.

"Who is it?"

Jack just smiled in reply which caused Erica to roll her eyes as she moved to the threshold of her home already in a sour mood. Sadly she feared whomever was at the door was going to suffer her pent up wrath whether they deserved it or not.

When Erica laid eyes on the person standing at her door she knew right then that they certainly did not deserve her wrath whatsoever. What they deserved was a squeal and a bear hug, which was delivered in a frighteningly fast with a genuinely brilliant smile.

"Bianca…" Erica sighed as she held onto her daughter.

After a few moments she pulled back and shook her head, her eyes wide, as she looked her daughter up and down. It'd been too long. When all of this trouble was dealt with she'd have to convince her to move back to Pine Valley, but until then…

"What are you doing here?" The cosmetic queen asked realizing the potential danger of Bianca being in town. Jack cleared his throat and Erica continued. "Not that we're not thrilled that you're here…but—" Erica realized something rather quickly. "Where's Miranda?"

Bianca only smirked and tilted her head to the side. "She's with her Aunt Kendall."

"You've seen Kendall?" Erica asked. Her heart rate increased slightly at the tilt of her daughter's head and the look in her eyes. Which if she thought about it, which she would not. Looked scarily familiar to her own told her she was in for a lot more then potential problems.

"Yes, I arrived on Tuesday and stayed with Kendall. I left Miranda with her." Erica's eyes widened at Bianca's statement.

"Tuesday?" Bianca only smiled.

"Yes, why mother, you look worried."

"Worried?" Erica squeaked while adamant about the fact that she—Erica Kane—did not squeak.

"Yes. You look absolutely terrified..." Bianca's voice was sweet. Too sweet. Erica swallowed. "…Why is that, mother?" Mother seemed appropriate. Mom was just too comfortable and calm.

"I…"

"Is it because you're afraid I'd find out about what you've been doing?" Bianca's voice was slowly lowering and Erica told herself she was only stepping back because she hadn't been comfortable standing there in that position, not because she was so close to her seemingly threatening daughter. "That you've been deliberately misinforming me about Maggie's recovery?"

"I have not!"

Bianca's eyes widened and Erica realized her mistake a little too late, seemed she was fated to do that often.

"What?" Bianca was seething now and Erica took a few extra steps back. "You know what…" Bianca took a deep, calming breath. "You're right. You haven't been misinforming me." Erica sighed. "You just haven't told me anything."

Bianca stepped forward, and Jack seeing her intent, stepped between mother and daughter just as Bianca lunged.

"You didn't even call to tell me she was awake!" Bianca fought against her uncle's arms for a few seconds intent on getting to her mother, who was now at least a dozen feet away from her. "Let me go!" Bianca bellowed to her uncle as she fought against his grip.

She turned her angry eyes at her mother and locked on her. "How could you? How could you not even call? Why would you do that! Knowing how I feel…knowing that I…" Bianca shook her head as tears burned at her eyes and her throat closed in her despair. "Why?" She whispered, desperately hoping for her mother to give her something credible to explain why she would do something like this. With a defeat that she hadn't wanted to feel she slumped into her uncle's arms before taking a small step back.

"I thought it was best you weren't informed."

"Why?"

"Because…" Erica had to think quickly she had already lost control of this conversation the moment Bianca walked into the house. "—that girl is no good for you. She'll just hurt you again. I did it for your own good!"

Bianca's fury was only fanned by her mother's last comment. "That wasn't something that was up to you to decide."

"I'm your mother."

Bianca laughed darkly and shook her head as she calmly took another step away from her uncle, who remained exactly where he was. Between mother and daughter.

"No. No, you're not." With that Bianca turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"You know," Bianca turned back towards her mother for a second, holding onto the doorknob. "I've understood a lot of the things you've done over the years. I think I've come to understand that you'll just do things that are uncaring and evil towards those that burned you or your loved ones. For some reason I'd let those slide. I always did that because I loved you and I knew you did all of those things because you had reasons. Valid reasons, if only to yourself, to do them; but I don't understand how you could do this to me." Bianca choked on the tears that were freely falling from her face. She wiped bitterly at them as she looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Erica. "How you could deliberately keep me away from Maggie and tell me it's better for me to stay away from her is just going too far."

"But…"

"But what!" Bianca yelled as she looked at her blubbering mother. "What has she ever done to me that would make you think she was deserving of your wicked tricks and schemes? When has she ever done anything to hurt me?"

"She…she broke your heart."

Bianca looked down at the floor and shook her head. "It was hers to break. It's always been hers to break. But the thing is, Mother, that she put it back together again. She put it back together again after Leo died, and Lena cheated, and when you rejected me." Erica's eyes widened. "When you refused to accept Miranda, and in essence, me because of it, Maggie was there to put my broken heart back together. So how you could criticize her for breaking something you'd already broken before yourself is hypocritical. At least she was always there for me. Something you can't say about yourself, can you?"

Erica remained silent, her only movement being her shuddering shoulders as she sobbed silently.

"I didn't think so." Bianca met her uncle Jack's astounded eyes before turning her back on her mother and walked to the door.

Her mother's shout stopped her mid stride.

"Maggie's a different person, Bianca. How do you know she'll still be the same person that you knew two years ago?" Bianca turned back around and eyed her mother.

"She's still the same, Mother. I can feel it." She knew she couldn't explain this feeling that she had but she hoped mentioning it would be enough. It had been enough to pick herself out of bed, do all the necessary paper work, gather up her things, and fly herself and Miranda home with the knowledge that she might never be returning to Paris all because she had a feeling that Maggie needed her.

"Feelings are nothing, Bianca. How can you be sure with just feelings?" It seemed it wasn't enough, but then again when was something ever enough for Erica Kane. When had love been enough for Erica to change everything about her life? The woman had been married nine times and Bianca was almost sure she hadn't felt the kind of love she felt for Maggie towards any of those men, even her own father. She thought she might have it with Uncle Jack, but with her mother no one could ever be sure about anything. So it was silly to hope she'd understand when she hadn't felt something like this before.

"Because I love her, Mom I love her and have always loved her. Something changed inside of me because of her and I won't let you ruin that." She went to continue but Erica opened her mouth and continued her inadequate defense.

"But you don't know if she loves you anymore! She's different, Bianca. That's all I was trying to protect you from. She may have your heart, but I'll be damned if she gets a chance to break it any more than she already has."

"No. You can be damned all you want. But I don't believe that. What I feel for Maggie - and what Maggie has told me, even two years ago - it's something special and different..." Erica then spouted out something that Bianca had feared from the moment Kendall had told her Maggie was indeed awake.

"Two years changes a person, Bianca...I did this for your own good."

Two years could change a person. It had changed her and she knew deep inside that Maggie had been changed too. She just wasn't ready to accept the fact that they both might have changed enough to mean they no longer belonged with each other.

So with a deep breath and a silent sob, Bianca left her mother's house a ware that Erica had gotten the last word in and she hated her for it. She hated her for the simple fact that she might be right and if she was Bianca wouldn't know what to do. But for now she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to go see Maggie.

With this new determination, Bianca slipped into her car and drove to Pine Valley Hospital and towards her future.

TBC…


	16. Embracing the Known and Being Brave

**Author's Note:** Thank you Acester and Shananigan, and all others, who have taken the time to leave reviews. They are greatly appreciated. So, thank you. :-D

* * *

**Part 15  
**'_Embracing the Known and Being Brave Against the Unknown'_

-**August 10, 2006**-  
-**The Boathouse**-

The sun…

Maggie smiled.

It felt wonderful.

The kiss of the sun…something Maggie had enjoyed since a young child, and it felt wonderful after its two-year absence. She wondered how long it would take her to regain her tan as she moved along the path. She was so pale, frail, and withered she feared she'd never recognize herself again. With a great deal of effort she continued down the path huffing and puffing—without the intent to blow down any little piggies' houses—as she leaned heavily against the cane that she'd just bought from the antique store across the street from Pine Valley Park's entrance. She had barely made it to the cab and knew she'd need something to help her walk no matter what angle she looked at it. She was not going back to the hospital. She was too proud for that, and too weak to last another hour in the confines of that infirmary.

The cabbie had been nice enough to help her into the store and even helped her pick out the cane she was now using to walk down the beaten path to Willow Lake. He then placed her belongings on the ground after she paid him with the money that had been in her wallet. Which hadn't been much since she just paid for her cane. She had no credit cards and the money she did have, she needed to thank Greenlee for. The older woman had taken it from her own bank account, knowing she'd be paid back as soon as Maggie reestablished herself.

Her belongings, mostly the small stuffed animals she had been given while in the hospital, were now in the hands of many children throughout the city. She'd left the box with the inanimate animals on the first bench she'd seen in the park, and wrote a quick 'Take one' instruction on the side of the box before moving on. There were two stuffed animals that remained in her duffel bag, which rested over her shoulder, her teddy bear Mr. Pig, and the bear that Bianca had left for her. The others she could live without, but those two were too special to give away. The duffle then held the few pairs of pants and shirts that Anna and Jamie brought for her to the hospital.

The cell phone she'd been given still safely tucked away in her pocket in case she found she needed to call for help. Not that she would know any of her friends' numbers if they'd changed in the last two years, but it was something that felt right, something that was familiar and hadn't changed. Like she hoped her sanctuary hadn't changed. God, did she hope that the path she was walking down now didn't reveal another change in her life.

The boathouse. Something that she felt was all she had left.

She needed time to think.

As she took small steps towards her goal she realized Jamie would have been called by now. By which one of her former captors she wasn't sure. What she knew was that the apartment she shared with Jamie wouldn't have the quiet she needed. Not with the pre-med student hovering over her with the rest of her busy-buddy friends and family who'd have headed straight to the apartment in hopes of finding her. She snickered, the apartment was the last place she'd go to, but they wouldn't know that. She felt slightly guilty for making them worry, but shrugged it off as she continued towards the boathouse at a snails pace.

The boathouse was public property. It had always granted her solace even if there had been dozens of people surrounding the area. Besides, the sound of children laughing as they played in the lake wasn't obtrusive, at least not to her. The sound of children squealing with joy as they raced through the chill water of the lake was something Maggie was looking forward to hearing. She'd missed children. She used to pass by a playground everyday when she went for her daily run and walk. She missed the sense of peace she felt when seeing young boys and girls smiling brightly as they rushed around oblivious to the horrors of the world. Their obliviousness always intrigued her but left her relatively serene.

Today would be no different.

With a quick glance at her surroundings, Maggie smiled. Before her stood the broken down boathouse. She could already hear the echoes of a blissfully entertaining summer day at the lake from where she stood. With a bright smile, Maggie moved down the remaining path until she reached her destination.

The boathouse.

Her sanctuary.

With a heave Maggie plopped herself down on the bench of the boathouse and closed her eyes. Walking the short distance from the road to the boathouse left her more exhausted than she thought it would. But now that she was here she could start to think, to plan to assemble herself and possibly create a decent looking plan that led towards her life resembling something relatively normal.

A normal life.

What would be considered normal? Normal to her now is what she would have considered unusual before. It was like her life **had** to be defined by this accident. Sadly she realized it did, and would. There was no way around it. Her life had changed the moment she stepped out onto that road and was engulfed in that ray of light.

Nothing could ever be 'normal' about her. About what she was feeling, what she knew would happen. What she could do. Nothing. Now she was the definition of abnormal. Being considered ordinary wasn't something that was set in stone, it never had been and never would be. Ordinary life, experiences, abilities were forms that could change with time and held personalized shapes for each individual. No one's definition of the average was the same, it couldn't be! One persons designation of normal differed from those behind, beside, or in front of them.

Everything _was_ different. Something was different with everything and because everything was different for her. Something wasn't _right_ with _her_. Something had changed and she knew exactly what that was. Unfortunately that did her little good.

She had died and lived.

And now…

Now everything was peculiar to her.

There was no getting around that, not now. Not when she was so sure about all the differences in herself. Not when she knew she'd been different all along. Had always been special, gifted. She was a freak. Whatever you wanted to call it, she was. She had abilities no human being should possess. Yet!—there was no changing the fact that she did have them and she had to learn to deal with them. With all the consequences they entailed. She'd need to move past what they had done to her, what they had taken from her.

It was hard. They took something that was of great importance to her. Her future. It left her with a bitter aftertaste.

When she woke up she had been scared beyond reason. Everything had literally changed while her eyes were closed. When she'd finally opened them again the world was distorted. Nothing made sense. Everything she had known no longer was. Now…nothing that had been a certainty in her life was even there anymore.

They were right when they said there were no certainties in life. She knew this better than most. Becoming a doctor was the one thing she had wanted for as long as she could remember. And now, she couldn't even stand thinking about it. Her dream, her longest held dream, one she had long aspired to live, was taken from her in a flash of a car's headlights. The thought of working in Pine Valley Hospital, no, in any hospital made her shiver. She couldn't stand the thought of walking into another hospital again!

These abilities, this new future had taken everything she wanted most in life. A career in medicine, her home, her possessions, her physique, her chance at love, of a family, of happiness. It had taken everything. She had nothing left! The possessions that she still owned were just taken out of a storage unit two days ago!

Two years of her life were gone. Gone…*snap*…just like that! She had slept through two years of her life and when she woke up it wasn't to the lips of her true love. That, she realized, only did happen in fairytales and fairytales didn't exist in the world she inhabited.

Instead of the lips of her true love, the softest sweetest lips she'd ever tasted, she awoke to a room filled with mourning friends and family because she had **died**. Died!

When she died, she didn't really die. She left to somewhere, she was sure, but it wasn't real. No, it was _real_ but it wasn't a real death, a true death, because she awoke from it. As if it were just an ordinary dream. She didn't breathe her last breath and close her eyes for the last time. No, she opened her eyes and took air into lungs that had been empty.

Funny, how it was that her lungs were now full but she now felt empty.

Maggie took a deep breath, leaned back and closed her eyes as she listened. The sound of splashing, the wind blowing through the trees, mothers calling to their children, children screaming as they were chased into the water, birds flying above her, sounded and made her smile brightly. The simple things in life, the most beautiful, they hadn't changed!

The knowledge that on a beautiful summer day like this, there would always be children running around and mothers worrying about their rambunctious brood calmed her. Children being children, mothers being mothers, friends being friends, those things, their refusal to bend to time made Maggie hopeful. Perhaps she had a chance. Maybe the life she had hoped for, dreamed of, was still possible. Maybe…all she had to do was fight for it. Her future was unknown, even to her, what she did know was…

"Maggie?"

Maggie gasped as her eyes popped open and she turned towards the voice calling her.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked out of breath as she saw a charming smile grace the person's face.

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Maggie shrugged. "I needed a break from the bleakness that is the hospital." Maggie watched as they nodded and stepped up the remaining steps and sat down next to her.

"Understandable." Maggie nodded once and turned to look back out at the lake. "You had permission to leave…"

"If I didn't are you going to throw me over your shoulder and drag me kicking and screaming, back?" Maggie watched as the idea actually crossed his mind and she sighed. "I signed myself out and made it out the doors, there was nothing they could do."

"Except complain I assume." Maggie snickered, how true that was to what happened.

"Yeah, except complain, whine and beg." Her companion nodded and continued to look out at the lake and its glassy reflection under the sun.

-**Pine Valley Hospital**-

Bianca slammed her car door closed and slipped her keys into her purse as she nearly ran to the entrance of the hospital. Once inside she moved towards the nurse's station to get a pass. It took longer than she remembered, most likely because she hadn't been here everyday like she had been before she left for Paris. With a fidgeting foot Bianca waited for the nurse to give her the pass. Every time she thought she'd be handed her pass and the room number the nurse would sigh and begin typing again. Bianca swore she wouldn't lose her temper, no matter how impatient she was becoming. After what felt like an eternity the nurse turned to her…without the pass.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montgomery but Ms. Stone is no longer residing here at Pine Valley Hospital." Bianca's began to race. Maggie wasn't here. They'd moved her. Where to and how long would it take her to get there?

"Where is she staying now?"

"She…"

"Bianca?" Bianca turned to the voice calling to her. "Bianca Montgomery! It is you!" Bianca turned to see a woman she recognized but couldn't recall her name.

"Hi…" The woman, obviously a nurse, saw her and heard her confusion so she just smiled. It had a calming effect on the brunette and she wondered who this woman was.

"Alice…I was Maggie's nurse."

The name was familiar. "Right…you and Maggie went to school together…" Bianca recalled and Alice smiled wider as she nodded her head.

"That's right. I hadn't heard you were back. Greenlee and Anna didn't say anything." At the mention of Anna's name Bianca tensed. She hadn't called Anna to inform her she was coming, afraid the woman would keep her from seeing Maggie. They certainly hadn't left things on good terms. Greenlee, on the other hand surprised her, but only slightly. Right around the time she was preparing to leave Greenlee was spending more time by the hospital. Coming almost as often as she did during visiting hours.

"Maggie just checked herself out…" Alice looked down at her watch. "Half an hour ago."

Bianca looked up with shock. She waited to see if the information she was being given would sink it. "She checked out?"

"Yes!" Alice groaned. "She needed to leave, so she signed herself out against medical advisement." Alice shook her head. "It shocked the hell out of all of us when she could walk from her room to the elevator then to the front doors and the car waiting for her outside."

When the information sank in Bianca looked at the people surrounding her for a second before running towards the exit. She threw a thank you over her shoulder as she rustled with her bag as she ran to her car.

Maggie had left the hospital.

Bianca would make sure to ask questions about how the hospital could let someone who'd only just woken from a coma out of the hospital, even if she could make it out of the doors, later. Right now, with her heart racing and blood rushing through her, she had to find Maggie. She was going to find her, no matter what.

-**Boathouse**-

"So, you have no idea what you're going to do?" Maggie sighed and confirmed he was correct. She had no idea what she was going to do now.

It surprised Maggie how easily she had fallen into conversation with the man sitting before her. She hadn't ever been close to him before, but his smile and easygoing aura had just allowed her the chance to talk and confide in him. He did remind her of his son and Maggie found it quiet easy to talk to Jamie, so it shouldn't have surprised her to find it easy to talk to his father, Tad.

Maggie had confessed to him that she had no idea where her life was going but felt that it wasn't meant, right now, to be continued in Pine Valley. He'd been surprised to hear this and they continued to speak about where her life was leading her if not to stay here in Pine Valley. To which she had answered truthfully, she wasn't sure, all she did know was it wasn't meant to continue here. Not right now, anyway. A line she continually repeated, for her sake or for Tad's she wasn't sure.

She was meant to be somewhere else. Her path wasn't blocked here anymore. Her path was cleared of all walls and for the first time she knew that was all right.

That only left them with his last question. What was she to do now that she knew she couldn't stay here in Pine Valley but everyone else wanted her to find a reason to stay?

"I know that I want to leave. It's like there's something pulling me away from Pine Valley. Something really strong, something I can't resist."

Tad nodded. "You don't want to not answer its call but at the same time you don't want to hurt all those who just got you back by leaving again."

"Exactly!" Maggie turned to look at Tad and saw him nod his head once while looking out at the lake and the woods that lay behind it, before turning back to her.

"I don't know what to tell you kiddo." Maggie sighed. She had hoped he'd have the answers she was looking for. "You already know what you have to do."

Maggie looked up surprised. "I do?"

Tad smiled good-naturedly at her and nodded his head. "You do."

Then what was it? Maggie felt her shoulders slump as she realized what he meant. She knew what she _had_ to do, it's just not what she _wanted_ to do. "How do I tell them?"

"That's what's going to be the hardest part, I know." At the sullen expression upon his face Maggie knew that he did know. "But it's something you have to do. Not telling them and living a lie isn't going to make you happy and if you stay just for their benefit you're going to start to hate yourself and soon after you'll begin to hate them for making you feel so torn."

"Where'd you learn all this wisdom?" Tad chuckled as he turned out towards the lake again.

"After living with my dad for so many years and hearing—mind you hearing not taking—his advice I've learned how to dish out some to others when asked." Maggie chuckled. The good Dr. Joe Martin, one of her personal heroes and by the look of love and respect on Tad's face one of his as well.

"But…" Tad turned back to Maggie and this time turned towards her bodily instead of just looking at her. He placed his hand on hers and she gasped and held her eyes closed for a moment before opening them and looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Come're..." He opened his arms and Maggie willingly went into them and this time wasn't surprised how comforting being held by a Martin could be. "After everything that you've gone through, and will have to deal with, you're allowed to be scared. Just don't let it stop you from living your life. It is your life. Not anyone else's and you decide how you want to live it—no one else. You were given this second chance, and it's for you to live it as you please." Maggie nodded her head against his shoulder as a few tears fell onto the material of his shirt. His hand rubbed her back in soothing circles as he continued.

"It's up to you whether or not you stay here in Pine Valley or you leave. Just make sure in the end, you stay, or you leave, because you not only feel you need to but you want to as well."

Here Tad was offering her perfect advice for her situation without being privy to all that her situation entailed.

"But always remember, wherever life takes you, you'll always have friends and a home here." With that last piece of advice he just held her as she calmed down and closed her eyes finding peace in his unprejudiced comfort.

He was right. Her future was hers to decide how to live. No one else could live it for her or decide how she went about living it. This was her second chance and she wasn't going to be selfish this time and hide from what she knew to be true. This time, she was going to be all she could be, be brave against the storms of the unknown, and embrace all that she could and would know.

TBC…


	17. You Are Welcome To Stay, Decision Made

**Part 17  
**'_You Are Welcome to Stay'_

"Should I be jealous or concerned?" Di asked as she watched Tad walk into the foyer of the house with a woman in his arms. She closed the door behind the man and followed him into the living room.

Tad snorted as he rolled his eyes before he carefully placed the sleeping woman onto the couch. The poor thing had fallen asleep in his arms after their discussion. He had thought about bringing the woman to Jamie's as she had mentioned she was supposed to be living there. He would have brought her there too had he not discussed with the woman at length how she didn't want to stay in Pine Valley. By bringing Maggie to his son's apartment he was helping keep her here. He knew that if she was confronted by Jamie's pleas for her to stay, she would stay no matter her desire to leave.

No matter his wanting to help protect the woman from being pressured into staying, he knew that she wasn't well enough to leave just yet. He would help make sure she wasn't pressured to remain in Pine Valley. He already planned to offer her the extra bedroom in his home. There would be speculations on many people's parts, including the woman standing behind him, but his motives were innocent. With a quick look at the sleeping woman, he placed a shawl over her shoulders and stepped to the patio doors. Once there he stepped outside and pulled out his cell phone.

Allowing half the town to worry about the where abouts of the woman sleeping in his living room was not a burden he intended to let continue. He called his son's cell phone hoping that the boy would be up by now, while knowing he usually wouldn't be. When his call went straight to voicemail Tad wondered what his son was doing to have his cell phone off. With a quick scroll through of his own contact list he sighed and moved back into the living room.

Tad remembered that Maggie's duffel bag was in his car and after asking Di to start a kettle for tea, he went to retrieve Maggie's bag. He hoped to find within it a number he could call. When he brought he bag back in and found he didn't feel comfortable rummaging through the few belongings Maggie had left. Instead he went to his own phone book. Jack would certainly have his daughter's number.

After informing Jack that Maggie was at his home and the Greenlee's number written down he hung up. He'd just promised to call Jack back later with information about why Maggie was in his care and not in the hospital. He'd call Jack back when he got clearer answers from the woman still sound asleep in the other room.

"Okay, kettles on, so is some soup. Now, mind explaining why there is a young girl that looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks, sleeping on the couch in the other room?" Di asked as she sat down next to Tad.

"She's been in a coma." Tad explained as he dialed Greenlee's number and was met with her voice message. With a sigh he hung up and turned back to the woman looking at him like he had three heads.

"In a coma?" Di asked.

"Her name is Maggie Stone. She was hit by a car two years ago and has been in a comatose state for two years. She woke up seven days ago, if I'm correct. She was once involved with Jamie, they're still best friends as far as I can tell."

Di nodded her head, remembering stories she'd heard about the woman that Jamie visited at the hospital. "Why is she out of the hospital? Do you see her? She's mostly skin and bones. Ghostly white skin and bones!"

Tad looked into the other room at the silhouette of the fragile woman. "She couldn't stay in the hospital anymore apparently. She signed herself out against medical advisement and was able to walk herself out of the hospital, so there was nothing they could do to keep her there."

Di shook her head. "What was she trying to do? Put herself back in the hospital with that stunt?"

"I don't know," Tad conceded as he picked up his cell and called Greenlee's number again, only to be met by the woman's voice mail again.

"How did you find her?" Di asked as she too looked towards the woman in the other room. For a moment she wondered if it was right to watch her sleep. If she had been in a coma for two years that's all anyone had done; watch her sleep. Nothing about her life, for two years, had been private. Di wondered how that would make anyone feel and what affect it would have on them. She hoped that there were no negative effects due to it.

"I wasn't really looking for her. I just happened upon her at the boathouse," Tad explained as he hit redial once again. "Surprised as hell to see her out of the hospital, I sat down to talk to her. Jamie talks about her all the time. How great she's doing now that she's awake and how much she's coming about. How different she seems at times only to be the exact same woman he had known two years ago."

"What!" Tad looked down at the phone in his hand and stood up as he spoke with Greenlee, glad that the woman had finally picked up. After informing her and Jamie, now he knew where his son was, that Maggie was at his place he hung up.

"So they're on their way to pick her up?" Di asked as she too stood up.

"If she wants to go with them."

Di looked at Tad curious. "And if she doesn't?" Tad remained silent as he stared at the woman on the couch.

"Tad…" Di pressed only to be pulled from receiving her answer by the screaming tea kettle in the kitchen. With a sigh, she moved into the kitchen to turn off the kettle, aware that Tad was deliberately being unforthcoming.

Tad, knowing that guests would be arriving soon, walked into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch the young woman laid. With a gentle touch he brushed hair from Maggie's face while coaxing her gently to wake up. It worked rather easily, as the woman's eyes opened slowly and met his.

"Mr. Martin…?" Maggie asked gently, her voice rough as she moved to sit up.

"Now, now, Maggie. It's Tad or I'll have to resort to calling you by Ms. Stone." Tad watched the girl relax and a small smile form before confusion set in.

"Where are we?" Maggie looked about the area and realized she was inside a house.

A very nice living room with a book shelf she wouldn't mind exploring if given the chance. It had been forever since she had curled up with a book and a cup of tea. It was something Maggie hoped to do once again very soon. It had always brought her comfort to sit back and read. Though, she would openly admit no one seemed to admire her choice in reading material. Mostly because of the pictures they glanced at once in a while.

"You fell asleep." Maggie nodded her assent to this fact and waited for him to explain why they were somewhere she'd never been before. "I brought you here, this is my house."

"I apologize for falling asleep on you." Maggie stated as her cheeks burned with her embarrassment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tad asked as he watched Maggie slip the shawl off and move to stand from the couch.

"I don't want to be a burden. I appreciate everything, Tad, I really do but it's time I got going." Tad put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and gently kept the woman seated on his couch.

"You're no burden," he insisted as he met the woman's eyes. "Besides there is something I need to discuss with you."

Maggie remained sitting, aware that she wouldn't be able to stand up with Tad holding her down even if she wished to get up. "I'm all ears."

"The thing is about your desire to leave Pine Valley." Maggie sighed, moving as far to the side of the couch as she could. "I'm not going to tell you not to leave. I have no say in the matter." Maggie nodded her head. "I just think that you should consider a factor you haven't been considering."

"Which is?"

"Your health," Maggie cringed.

"You're not well enough to travel anywhere on your own. You can barely walk three blocks without needing to immediately rest. I just think that you'd be best able to recover fully from your ordeal if you remain in Pine Valley, where there are people here to help you, and then leave." Tad held his hand up keeping Maggie from interrupting him. "I'm not saying you have to stay. I'm just informing you that for your own good I think it would be best to stay until you are at least at 75 percent if not 110 percent."

"What happens-" Maggie cleared her throat as she studied her hands. "What happens when I can't find it in myself to leave?"

"What happens when you leave Pine Valley and find you can't call for help when you need it most because the nearest phone is miles from your position and you have no cell service?" Tad proposed the idea that had scared him into realizing he'd allow the girl to stay with him if she needed a place to stay.

"There are people here that love me, that will give me reasons to stay but what about…" _The people that I know need me elsewhere? _Maggie fell silent as she looked down at her own arm feeling bile rise at how it was just skin hanging off of her bone. There was no getting around it. She needed to stay; the problem was that there was something pulling at her to go too.

"What about what, Maggie?" Tad turned towards the young woman, brows creased as he waited for the woman to continue.

Maggie looked up Tad, hopeful. "Have you ever known something? Something so strongly that no matter who questioned it, you knew it was right?"

Tad smiled and nodded his head, "Yes."

"This is one of those times. I know that I can stay here in Pine Valley. I know that I'll be able to find my way here just as much as on the road but I also know that if I don't leave now there is a chance that I won't be able to leave later. My roots here are strong already, by staying now and recovering, strengthening my bonds here, I know I'll have as hard a time as ever trying to go. And that's not fair. I've already…" Maggie wiped at her tearing eyes. "I've already been the cause of lives being put on hold. By staying here and being conscious of my actions I, it's just not fair to them. They shouldn't have to wait around for me."

"Because of Jamie." Tad stated and watched as Maggie nodded sadly.

"Yes, because of Jamie, and Greenlee, and Anna. They've all waited for me to wake up. They never gave up hope. They stayed when no one else did," Maggie's voice grew in strength as she met Tad's eyes unwaveringly. "They put their lives on hold for me and I can't ask them to do it anymore. It's already been two years."

"Maggie," Tad took a hold of Maggie's hand gently. "By leaving them now, without seeing you better, won't that mean that their time was truly wasted?"

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as she used her free hand to wipe at her eyes.

"They haven't seen these last two years as a waste of time. They spent their free time, the time they could spare while still living, at your bedside because they deemed it as worthwhile for them. By leaving now and denying them the chance to see you well, after dreaming of the day you would wake up and be well enough to live a life without them, don't you think that's a little unfair?"

Maggie opened her mouth but found there was nothing she could say. He was right. They had waited for her. They had waited two years for her to wake up. They did deserve to see her well again, and as much as she wished it were true, she wasn't well yet.

"They want to help you with this one last step. They want to help put your life back together again because in some way they all feel responsible for what happened to you."

Maggie's eyes shot up to meet Tad's. "They shouldn't! It wasn't their fault!"

Tad smiled sadly at the woman before him. "I know that. You know that. Sadly, they can't see that as well."

Maggie groaned and laid her face into her hands and shook her head. Tad gently placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder and waited.

"I have a proposition for you." Tad mentioned after several minutes of quiet.

Maggie only looked at Tad sideways as she waited for him to continue.

"If you feel that living with Jamie or Greenlee or even David…" The hate clear in Tad's voice when mentioning her cousin was not lost on the blonde. "…is too much. You are welcome to stay here."

"What?" Maggie and Di asked at the same time. 

* * *

**Part 17B  
**'_Decision Made'_

Di stood in the doorway to the living room with a tray holding a cup of tea, bowl of soup and a roll for the woman that was now apparently offered the spare bedroom in this house.

"I'm offering you the spare bedroom, here." Tad reiterated softly. "If you want it, that is."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Maggie immediately said when she became aware of the boiling jealousy of the woman standing in the doorway. "I couldn't possibly intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding." Tad insisted, sparing a glare to the elder blonde in the room when she huffed at his comment.

_Says you,_ Di thought as she moved into the living room and placed the hot beverage and soup on the low glass table in front of the couch. Maggie smiled gently at the woman and wondered if it was such a good thing to be able to read a person's thoughts when they suddenly had ideas of quietly getting rid of you.

"Thank you very much," Maggie expressed her thanks with a warm smile and slowly extended her hand across the table to the taller woman. "Mary Margaret Stone, but everyone calls me Maggie." Maggie smiled a little brighter when the woman's thoughts of making her disappear turned to ones of compliment on how nice she seemed.

"Di Henry," Di grabbed ahold of Maggie's hand and shook it gently. Maggie's smile faltered for only a second before she quickly took her hand back from Di and looked down at the food on the table.

Tad noticed how quickly Maggie retracted her hand from Di and rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Maggie said, as she looked up to meet both Tad and Di's eyes before looking down at the food once again. "Starved though." Di and Tad shared a look before they smiled and Di took up a seat across from the couch.

"Well dig in." Tad instructed with a smile and watched along with Di, as Maggie followed his instructions. Careful of the soup but she eagerly devoured the roll.

After a few minutes of the two just watching Maggie eat, the young former coma patient stopped herself and turned to look at the two people in the room. "Thank you, I apologize. They've had me eating or rather drinking broth and Jell-O for the last few days. It's been unbearable. The broth tasted like dirty water."

"Don't worry about it, honey." Di waved her hand with a smile on her face. "The tea is decaf."

"It's great. Is there honey in it?" Maggie asked as she took a sip from the decaffeinated tea with a bright smile. God, she missed sitting back and relaxing with a good book and a cup of tea.

"There is."

"It's heavenly." Tad and Di laughed at the pleasurable sigh that escaped their possible young ward.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Tad cleared his throat. "I hate to rush you Maggie, but Jamie and Greenlee will be here within moments."

"Moments!" Maggie exclaimed surprised as she looked around the foreign house.

"Yes, I called them to inform them that you were safe and still in town."

"And here…" Maggie accused, but without any negative allegation in her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Maggie nodded her head; she understood his reasons for telling them she was here. "So, I want you to remember that my offer still stands. There is plenty of room here and although you may be against it because you think you'd be a burden. Don't. You wouldn't be."

"But I couldn't, I'd only be in the way."

"Nonsense."

"It's not." Maggie admitted with a sad smile. The offer was amazingly selfless and appreciated but she couldn't stay here. Not when Tad's life was about to turn upside down on him with the news that Di was hiding from him. Maggie just smiled. Tad would be reunited with his presumed dead wife and child later rather then sooner. "I think that if I don't stay here, I'll…" she'd what?

Stay with Jamie? Cramp his style? Especially now that he was still seeing Alice and was moving on with his life? How could she knowingly stay with him aware that he still loved her but would never get in her way of happiness?

Live with Greenlee? Oh god, just the thought of that made her a little nervous. Living with Greenlee meant dealing with her excitement over the baby's arrival. Maggie wondered. If she stayed with Greenlee if the older woman would stick around Pine Valley after she found out about the baby's parentage. One could hope, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive living with Greenlee as she came to terms with what she felt for Kendall.

There was David too. There was no way she would be staying with David, even if he was slowly redeeming himself she couldn't live with him. There was too much there for her to so easily move into his home and share 24 hours a day with the man. No matter their relations she couldn't, not yet. He still had a long way to go before he would have her trust.

Then there was Anna, Anna who needed to stop worrying about her and go visit her biological daughter. The woman had spent far too much of her life in the hospital at her bedside when her daughter would need her more now. She'd miss Anna, but she couldn't keep her here any longer. There were other people that needed her.

There was the possibility of moving back into Myrtle's Inn. She could take David up on his offer of paying for the home care nurse. That way, Myrtle wouldn't have to worry about her. Myrtle a woman she hadn't seen in two years. With a quick nod Maggie made a mental note to see Myrtle as soon as possible.

Maggie laughed. There were so many options, yet none of them were probable. Not to her anyway. It didn't matter that each person, aside from Myrtle, had offered to take her in. What mattered was her unwillingness to force herself onto anyone's life she wasn't meant to be a part of.

So where did that leave her? With Tad? No, he wouldn't need to be worrying about her in the coming months. At the Valley Inn? After the hospital bills she was sure she'd have barely enough money to get a room at the Pine Cone.

"Can I…can I get back to you on the offer?"

"Of course!" Tad smiled, thinking that if she was thinking about it she would eventually say yes.

Maggie looked to her left and saw the patio doors. With a quick look back at Tad and Di she stood up from the couch and stretched for a moment. Tad looked on nervously while Di shot up from her seat looking like she was going to have a heart attack if Maggie made any sudden movements.

"I'm fine." Reassurances were a norm for Maggie now. "Do you mind if I go sit out on the patio? Get some fresh air?"

"Not at all," Tad said from his seat while Di quickly moved over to the patio doors and opened them for the other woman.

Maggie gave Tad a 'what is she doing' look. Tad just shrugged his shoulders and watched as Maggie picked up the tray that her food had been on intending to bring them to the kitchen and clean them herself. It was the least she could do.

"I got it! No! I have it. You just sit. Rest! I'll take care of it." Di rushed back over to the table and quickly grabbed up the dishes, shooing Maggie away as she swiftly disappeared into the next room.

Maggie laughed gently at the woman's obvious discomfort and unease with her even attempting to move or lift anything. She had already gone through it with three over protective people, so she was used to it. Tad found Di's actions as humorous as Maggie herself did.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she made her way to the patio.

"Well, okay then. When Jamie gets here, which I'm sure will be any minute, I'll send him out to you." Tad said as he stood against the doorframe leading to his patio.

"Thank you, Tad. For _**everything**_," Maggie emphasized as she held the investigators eyes.

Tad smiled as he walked over to where Maggie had taken a seat on a recliner and kisser her forehead. "My pleasure," Then as if it was an afterthought. "Bianca is a lucky woman."

Maggie watched Tad walk back towards the door, her eyebrow raised in question of his last statement. Her silent inquiry went unanswered as Tad closed the patio doors, only sparing her one last smile and wink. Maggie laughed gently and closed her eyes as she leaned back in the recliner. Maggie felt the wind blow against her heated skin and the sun beat down on her pale skin and became aware.

Maggie rested her head back against the recliner and opened her eyes she easily became aware that if she had not stopped running in the middle of the street she would have seen Bianca for the first time here in this very spot. They would have discussed how it was only a setup, a way for her and Babe to get JR to admit all that he had done, and get Bess—who was actually Miranda—away from him. Their trap, Babe and Bianca's trap, or plan that she had not been included in would have been explained in great detail. Funny, how by the time it was explained it would have been too late. She would have already met a man that would later cause more trouble than he was worth.

Maggie absent mindedly wondered if he had already 'died' and what his name was. The man that would have helped ruin and help create the happiest thing in her life, no longer mattered in this reality—her reality. She hadn't run to her car and arrived at BJ's looking for something familiar and comforting. She never shared ice cream, a relationship, her bed or anything with a man that had shot his brother and had been poisoning Greenlee. She was sure Greenlee had mentioned his name once in passing. Jonathan…his name was Jonathan. Maggie wondered when he and Ryan would appear once again from the woodwork, both presumed dead. It was just like Maggie to wake up right before three people presumed dead would come back to Pine Valley very much alive.

With a shrug of her shoulders Maggie allowed her mind to wonder to better and more important things then a deadbeat would be boyfriend/fiancé. There were things to think about that couldn't wait. Like the fact that Jamie and Greenlee were just about to burst through Tad's door demanding to know where she was. All the while she had yet to decide what she was going to do.

Tad had given her more than one option, whether he realized it or not. He had placed her duffel bag suspiciously close to the patio's sliding glass door. If she so decided she could easily take up the bag and disappear into the afternoon. She'd only to be heard from when she was far away from Pine Valley. Tad also offered her a place to stay away from the pressure of everyone's wishes and desires for her to remain in Pine Valley for as long as humanly possible. Which in this town, usually meant until you were murdered, died, went missing, or lost your mind. None of those options were appealing to her. Not when she was close to losing her mind as it was.

With the sound of the door slamming against the wall in the living room, Maggie realized she had to make her decision now.

"Dad…where is she? Where's Maggie?" Jamie jumped over the two steps at the immediate threshold and skidded to a stop at the doorway to the living room.

Maggie nodded her head. Decision made. Maggie stood from the recliner, slowly.

"Is she here?" Greenlee asked as she followed behind Jamie slightly out of breath.

Maggie slipped beside the wall of the house. As quickly as she could Maggie pulled her duffel bag out of the house and into her arms. When neither Greenlee nor Jamie screamed her name or made a beeline for the patio doors, she figured she'd been sly enough to get her stuff without them seeing.

"James," Tad greeted with a smile as he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him in for a hug.

"Dad…" Jamie said softer this time, his heart calming as he stood in his father's arms.

"Tad…" Greenlee greeted as she moved past the two men towards the living room. "You said Maggie was here?" Greenlee questioned as she saw no sign of the woman being anywhere in the vicinity.

As Tad had made his way in from the kitchen he had noticed Maggie's duffle bag no longer by the patio doors. He hid a smile from the others as he understood Maggie's choice. Not sure she'd made the right one, but made one she could be happy with, he hoped.

"Why yes I did but…" Tad's explanation of why Maggie was no longer here was stopped by the entrance of the last visitor.

"Is she here? Where is she? Where's Maggie…"

Maggie's eyes widened at the sound of the last visitors voice. She turned back towards the patio doors she had just slipped away from, intent on leaving until she heard the final search and rescuer's voice. _Bianca..._

"Bianca!" Tad exclaimed as he watched the distraught woman rush into the house and stop to stand right before him. How was he going to explain this to her? Bianca Montgomery, of all people, how could he explain he'd let the woman she loved leave?

"Tad," Bianca smiled as she hugged the man in front of her. "Thank you so much for finding her and calling us."

Tad, for the first time, felt guilty about putting Maggie's duffel bag where she could easily grab it and slip away.

"Bianca I…" Tad stepped away from the hopeful young woman's arms, ashamed.

Bianca looked quickly around the immediate area and felt her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. The smile that had been gracing her features seconds before quickly fell away.

"Maggie's not here, is she?"

Jamie looked at his father and saw the way his shoulders fell and felt like hitting something. He had let Maggie leave. Jamie threw his arms up into the air and roughly ran his hands through his hair and grabbed onto his dirty blonde locks tightly.

"How long ago did she leave?" Bianca asked the pit that had enveloped her heart only moments ago, threatening to rise.

Jamie had already made his way towards the door waiting for his father's reply.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Martin?" Jamie's head quickly spun faster than his body as his eyes met Maggie's.

"Maggie…" Bianca whispered as her eyes took in the woman she loved from across the room. She was pale and thin, not much different from the last time she had seen her. Yet, there were far too many differences not to take in.

Maggie was standing. Maggie was talking and smiling, albeit a little sheepishly, she was awake. The best of all was Maggie's eyes. They were shinning with life and awareness and looking right at her.

Somehow, no matter where they were, Bianca knew. She knew one thing would always be the same. While looking into Maggie's eyes she knew, she just knew! that she was home.

TBC…


	18. Haven't We Met Here Before?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter of the story. I may or may not come along with a sequel for the story. Most likely the sequel wouldn't come out until January 2011 because I'm busy writing The Stranger Series. If you're interested in waiting that long for the sequel let me know. Otherwise, it was a pleasure to write this journey out and share it with you. :-)

* * *

**Part 18  
**'_Haven't We Met Here Before?'_

"Maggie!" Jamie smiled and rushed over to the patio doors and lifted the shorter woman into his arms and spun them both around.

"Enough you big log, you're going to make me sick," Maggie complained, while laughing, as Jamie spun them right out of the house and into the backyard.

"Stone…" Greenlee swiftly moved out the door to the patio after Jamie and Maggie.

If she hurried and actually hugged Maggie, maybe she'd change her mind about murdering the woman. Once Jamie had placed Maggie back down on the ground Maggie found another set of arms wrapping firmly around her.

"Greenlee…." Maggie gasped. "…can't breathe."

Greenlee quickly pulled away and straightened out her outfit as she attempted to regain her composure. "I…what were you thinking! Scaring us all like that!" Greenlee punctuated each question with a poke to any part of Maggie's body that the blonde was not protecting. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Hmm…? Do you?"

"I'm…" Maggie realized she needed to keep as much space between her and Greenlee as possible, so she turned and started to take steps back towards the glass doors.

"Oh don't you go and say you're sorry…" Greenlee waved a threatening finger in front of Maggie's face as she continued to step closer to the other woman. "Do you know how many traffic laws I broke trying to find you?"

Maggie just shook her head as she took another step back.

"No? Well I'll tell you…fifteen! Fifteen! I could have gone to jail! I…I…" Greenlee's anger soon vanished as she grabbed Maggie up in her arms again and cried against her shoulder. "I was so scared that you'd left us again."

Maggie held Greenlee to her shoulder and let the older woman cry. Her own tears falling as she felt Greenlee's fear, turned into anger, turned into grief as if it were her own.

"I love you Greenlee and I'm sorry I caused you to worry so much."

"Well…" Greenlee wiped at her eyes as she stepped away from Maggie. "…I forgive you. But don't you think about pulling another stunt like this _**ever**_!"

Maggie smiled as she brushed the last of Greenlee's tears from her face with a gentle touch. "I won't. I promise. You guys need me here."

"Damn right we do." Jamie spoke up from in front of the two women. "Besides, look at you. You're skin and bones. How far did you think you could actually get?"

"Hey!" Maggie whined, but couldn't find anything else to say as she knew he spoke the truth. "I got as far as the boathouse all by myself, I'll have you know."

"Right…and then what happened?"

Maggie scuffed her foot against the patio deck and looked at her shoes. "I fell asleep."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

Maggie looked up and glared at Jamie. "I fell asleep using your dad's shoulder as a pillow."

Jamie just smiled and nodded his head, happy to have won their little bout. "That's what I thought."

Maggie feeling as if there was nothing else to do popped up her middle finger at the man in front of her in retaliation.

Jamie laughed while Greenlee rolled her eyes. "You see what these two become when they're with each other for more than two minutes?" Greenlee asked the person standing behind Maggie, against the entryway to the house.

"I do."

Maggie froze at the laughter that soon escaped the woman standing behind her.

"Bianca…"

Maggie turned around and felt her heart race against her chest as, like an angle, Bianca stepped out from the house and stood before her. Two years of not seeing the woman before her and Maggie still wondered how she could so easily steal her breath away.

"Maggie…" Bianca whispered as she held Maggie's tearing eyes.

Maggie opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally addressed the woman standing before her.

"I've missed you Binks." Maggie's voice was low, afraid that if she tried to speak any higher the words would get stuck and she'd be nothing but a blubbering fool.

"Oh Maggie…" Bianca brought her hand up to touch her love's cheek, as she stepped forward. "I've missed you too. _So_…much."

Maggie couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to. With one sob, the tears multiplied as she threw herself into Bianca's arms. Her heart swelled with the love she felt for the woman she held and held her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Bianca apologized between tears.

Greenlee slapped Jamie's arm twice and pointed to the gate that would lead them back around the house. He nodded his head and the two friends left Maggie and Bianca to talk. It had been a long time coming, and both knew they wouldn't appreciate an audience. Their presence didn't even go unnoticed to the two preoccupied women.

"I…oh Maggie I should have stayed here with you. I should never have left. Please forgive me."

"Bianca, it's okay-" Maggie tried to continue but found she could hardly talk between her tears let alone stand.

Bianca felt Maggie's weight fall into her arms and with a startled groan she kept the recovering woman up in her arms. "I have you."

"Don't let go," Maggie begged as Bianca led them over to the recliner she had been resting on before. With little trouble Bianca sat them both down on the recliner and kept an arm wrapped around Maggie's thin shoulders.

"I won't." Bianca whispered as she placed a kiss atop Maggie's head.

Once settled Maggie broached the subject Bianca had brought up before. "Bianca..."

Bianca turned to Maggie as she moved away from leaning against her so their eyes could meet. She couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to hear Maggie say her name after so long. Just hearing the older woman's voice was enough to make her heart swell.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for."

"Oh but Maggie there is!" Bianca insisted.

"No. There isn't!" Maggie persisted. "What would I be forgiving you for, Bianca?" Really?"

"I left you. I moved away."

"No." Maggie shook her head. "You moved on with your life."

"But I left you behind."

"Bianca, how can I hold moving on with your life against you when I'm angry at those that didn't move on with their lives because of me?"

"But Maggie it's not th-…" Bianca gasped when Maggie's finger touched her lips.

"Please." Maggie brought her hand back down to her lap when she watched Bianca's eyes widen. She could feel how Bianca's heart raced, as hers did as well. "Just listen to me for a second, okay?"

Bianca just nodded her head, unsure if she trusted her voice to say anything more.

"You didn't use me as an excuse and I'm thankful for that. I would never be able to forgive myself if you didn't find happiness because of me and my stupidity. Was I sad that you weren't here when I woke up? Yes, I won't lie." Maggie gripped Bianca's hand tighter as she felt the woman attempt to pull away.

"I was upset that you weren't here, but I was so happy to know that you had Miranda and the two of you were living life. I would never ask you to put me first, not when Miranda is concerned. I can't ever ask that, so when I knew you were in Paris and with Miranda I was happy. How could I not be?" Maggie felt tears at the back of her eyes and cleared her throat and rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. She would not cry again. She would not.

"Miranda…! Binks, you got your daughter back. I was…oh Bianca I was so happy for you!"

"It was incredible." Bianca openly admitted. "When I found out after…after your accident I was so happy but I was so angry. I did things…things that I never thought I was capable of."

"No one could blame you for being angry! Or for putting Babe and JR in jail. Bianca they kept your daughter from you. They deserved to go to prison. They deserve to rot in hell as far as I'm concerned." Maggie quickly reassured the woman sitting next to her.

"If I hadn't been in a two year semi-coma I would have dealt with the two myself. What they did…ugh…" Maggie wondered if she was feeding off the memory of Bianca's anger or if it truly was her own rage over what her cousin had done to Bianca.

With the sound of Bianca's laugh in her ears, Maggie decided she didn't care either way. Bianca was chuckling or sitting right next to her and to her that was all that mattered right now.

Bianca chuckled at Maggie's easy way of falling into being her protector, her confidant, her best friend, her rock, and the love of her life. It simply amazed her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"No, no Maggie, don't do that." Bianca grabbed at Maggie's chin and lifted it up so their eyes were meeting once again. "Don't blame yourself. Please don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know! I _**know **_you would have been right by my side through it all if you could have been. Don't ever doubt that I knew you'd be by my side through it all."

Maggie felt sick to her stomach because she _**knew**_ that she wouldn't have been there as fervently as Bianca believed she would have been. She would have been too stuck orbiting around an abusive psychopathic lunatic. Knowing this made Maggie's heart break, it was something she would never voice because now she had missed her chance. She hadn't had the opportunity to stand by Bianca while she got her daughter back. All she had was the chance to stand by Bianca now and she hoped she still had at least that.

"Do not blame yourself, you have nothing to blame yourself over." Bianca smiled gently as she brushed aside a lock of Maggie's shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"If I can't blame myself then I don't think it's fair that you blame yourself." Maggie brought up, hoping that her charming sly smile would at least convince Bianca she was right. Or maybe just distract her enough to forget about blaming herself. Sadly, it didn't work out like that.

"I could have stayed here in Pine Valley, Maggie. I could have, I had plenty of opportunities for me here. I didn't need to leave. I would still have Miranda and my family and I…"

"You would have been miserable here." Maggie admonished gently.

"No!" Bianca shook her head forcefully as she looked down at her legs for a moment. "I would have been happy."

Maggie took a hold of Bianca's hand and held it in her own. They both noticed how Bianca's skin was now the one with a tan while Maggie's lacked a dark pallor. Or really they noticed how Maggie lacked any pallor besides sickly white.

"How could you have been happy here Bianca? It's Pine Valley for god's sake!" Maggie tried to joke. "You would have been miserable here and you know it. You **were** miserable, that's why you needed to leave."

"You don't get it, Maggie." Bianca informed as she took her hand from Maggie's grip, feeling an anxiety she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"What don't I get?" Maggie inquired, becoming concerned as Bianca pulled away from her.

"I was miserable in Paris!" Bianca exclaimed as she stood from the recliner, her hands, she didn't know where to put her hands. "I could hardly breathe there. Everywhere I went I saw a happy couple with or without a child and all I could think about was…" Bianca turned to Maggie and moved quickly to kneel in front of the woman she loved. "…all I could think about was you, Maggie. About what I no longer had in my life. How the woman I loved was hundreds of thousands of miles away from me when she should have been by my side."

"Oh, so what's her name?" Bianca laughed as she shook her head as she squeezed her the blonde's hands.

"Mary Margaret Stone."

"Oh that's odd, that's my name."

"Of course it is, you goof."

Maggie laughed. "So I'm the woman you love?"

"With every fiber of my being I love you Maggie. You are so incredibly…" It seemed Bianca couldn't find the right word while Maggie felt she had heard this once before, in a dream a long time ago. "You are just so incredibly loveable. You make it impossible not to love you, not that I feel like stopping myself. Not anymore."

Maggie grabbed a hold of Bianca's hand as she tried to place it on her cheek. Maggie held Bianca's palm in her hands reverently before placing a kiss to the center of it. Her eyes closed as her lips met Bianca's skin and opened again only when she pulled away.

Maggie gasped as she held Bianca's eyes and saw the genuine love shinning in them. How long had it been since she had seen such an adoring and adamant look directed at her, from the beautiful eyes before her?

It was incredible, looking into Bianca's eyes once again and knowing that she held Bianca's full and complete attention. For this moment, the one they sat in right now, was the first in two years where they had shared the same air on the same continent. Their faces just inches apart as Bianca continued her impassioned speech while Maggie thought about how she wanted to taste Bianca's lips once more and tell the brunette how much she loved her too.

"When I was in Paris I thought about how it should have been us sitting at the café enjoying a latte and croissant with Miranda sitting beside us." Bianca took a hold of Maggie's hands and held them on the runaway patients' knee.

Hoping that by focusing on Maggie's hands rather than her face and inviting lips, she could finish what she wanted to say. If she finished then Maggie wouldn't feel like she had to run away, not that the woman was making any attempt to at the moment. Then again, Maggie wasn't confessing her undying love for her either.

"At times, it was like you were meant to be there and because you weren't everything was just wrong. The sun would be shinning but all there was for me, Maggie, was this cloud because you weren't standing there with me. It could have been 90 degrees but I'd still be cold at night because you were an ocean away lying in bed asleep and I wasn't there with you." Maggie wondered when she had started crying. She wondered how she could care when the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on was still confessing her utter love and devotion to her. Admitting to a connection Maggie had only thought was one sided.

"I knew that something had happened because my heart hurt. I nearly fainted at a Cambias function because my world literally turned upside down while you were…" _dead_ went unsaid.

"I swear, I _**swear**_ to you that when you woke up, though an ocean away, I knew. I knew you were awake. Later that night as if nothing had ever been wrong with my world, and it wasn't always dark and cold, you were there, in my dreams looking over Miranda and me. Seems even in my dreams you take care of us." The two women chuckled even as tears fell from both their eyes.

"You were there…" Bianca whispered as she cupped Maggie's cheek with her palm, soothingly wiping away Maggie's tears with her thumb. "…pulling a blanket over us, telling me to come home and for the first time in two years, I felt warm again."

"Ugh…and here I am telling you all of this and pressuring you when that is the last thing I…wanmmm-" Bianca's apology and retraction of her previous speech was stopped when instead of using her finger Maggie placed her lips to Bianca's and silenced her.

Bianca moaned as she grabbed onto the back of Maggie's neck and hair in her desperation to keep this moment from ending.

Perhaps Maggie silenced her in all the right ways, at least for now.

The idea that it had been two years and change since the last time she had felt Bianca's lips on her own was heartbreaking. Yet, the feel of Bianca's lips against her own now, the way her heart raced and her blood sang as it rushed past her ears, was perfect. The scratch of Bianca's finger nails against her scalp and neck caused her to gasp against the other woman's lips. Allowing for Bianca's tongue slip past and find her own.

With a jolt Maggie pulled back, sucking in as much air as she humanly could while only being a few centimeters from Bianca's lips. With their foreheads leaning against the other and noses brushing Maggie realized she wanted to do that again and again until the end of time.

Suddenly a bright flash of light overtook the patio and both Maggie and Bianca quickly moved to cover their eyes. The sudden foreboding moment that Maggie expected to fill her being at the sudden ray of light, never came. Instead before her was the woman who held her heart surrounded by an enchanting light that did everything one could possibly hope for. Her eyes, sparkled, her skin glowed, her teeth shone and the sight was all Maggie's.

"Sorry about that, ladies," Tad called from inside the house as he dimmed the patio lights and disappeared back into his house.

"No problem Tad, you only just ruined the most fulfilling kiss I've ever had." The sound of Tad's laughter could be heard even through the glass doors.

"Just remember to tell me when you leave."

Maggie just waved a hand absent mindedly in Tad's general direction, her eyes already turning back to look at Bianca. With a slight fall her hand easily moved to rest along Bianca's cheek. Once there Maggie brushed a strand of unruly dark chestnut hair behind the heiress' ear.

"No pressure Bianca. None, because I've known for the last two years and ten months that I'm in love with you and want everything you just mentioned. All of it! I don't care if it's rushing. Let's rush! I've spent the last two years in a bed in a semi-coma. I woke up ten days ago to a world that is going to scare me to my core. There are things that you need to tell me and things I can't wait to share with you. I love you and I'm not running anymore. I'm done. I'm just sorry it took a car accident to make me realize I can't run from my destiny."

"Your destiny?" Bianca asked breathless as it seemed all her wildest dreams were about to come true. She was afraid that any moment now her alarm clock would blare in her ear and wake her from this spectacular dream. A dream where not only was Maggie awake but where Maggie wanted her just as much as she wanted Maggie.

"You. You and Miranda. A life with the two of you. This time I'm not going to mess it up." Not like I would have Maggie thought. "I can't see myself without you or Miranda, Bianca. If you don't want this, if you don't want me then…"

"Are you kidding me, Maggie? Not want you? Not want a life with you? Were you not listening to me five minutes ago?"

"Well…I was trying to. Really I was, it was just so hard to concentrate when all I could see were your lips and smell your perfume. You see you're quite irresistible my dear Ms. Montgomery."

"Is that so?" Bianca's lips brushed across Maggie's as she leaned forward and watched as Maggie's eyes slowly slid closed, her breath deepening as she to leaned forward.

"Absolutely."

Bianca laughed even as Maggie pulled her closer and their lips met again…

"Well, _**that**_ Ms. Stone, is good to know."

…and again…

"Bianca…"

..and again…

"Yes?"

…and still again…

"Shut up and kiss me."

_As you wish_…Bianca laughed as she obliged the woman she pushed back against the recliner and followed her down, careful to remain above the recovering blonde.

"Move over." Bianca instructed as she moved to take up the position behind Maggie. Awed were they both at how easily they could fall into sync with each other. Awed, if only because after so long a time having to work till their hands were calloused and bloodied, they were easily falling into what had once been so hard to find let alone fall into.

"Yes ma'am." Maggie allowed Bianca to settle in behind her before quickly situating herself to lie down across the taller woman and allow her head to rest against Bianca's right shoulder.

Once both were comfortable they remained silent, content to just be with each other. Their own minds moved to scenarios that would be broached at another time. For tonight, tonight they allowed themselves this peace that they could only find in each other's arms.

They staid wrapped up in each other's arms for hours. They were satisfied to stay where they were looking up at the beautiful twilight night sky.

Star crossed lovers they were not. They had a new chance and they were going to take it with both hands and never let go.

Letting go?

Maggie never wanted to let go, ever again. Here in Bianca's arms Maggie knew something she hoped she would forever know. She was home. No matter what happened in the future, whether she knew what it held or didn't, she knew with every fiber of her being that _**this**_ was right. That being in Bianca's arms was where she belonged. She belonged with Bianca and Miranda and nothing, not even a proposed destiny could make her feel as complete and whole as this did.

Maggie Stone was right where she belonged. Home, finally.

**The End**


End file.
